Después del vendaval
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Hay un cadáver desaparecido en el mundo mágico, y un hombre desconocido en el mundo muggle ¡y con amnesia profunda! ¿Logrará ella conocer el pasado de ese hombre? SPOILERS.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos). Aunque yo gano algo también: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

Advertencia: ¿Todavía hay alguien a quién le interesen los spoilers? Si es así, alejaos, niños míos.

Otra advertencia: Existe un OC. Si no te gustan, por favor, evitemos el derramamiento innecesario de bilis ¡Es escasa y la mía muy delicada!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Después del vendaval… ¡Granizada!**

Por: latexohpo

**Prólogo.**

**¿Dónde estás, Severus?**

(O de cómo fue el peor día en la vida de una completa desconocida que muy pronto van a conocer)

La guerra había terminado.

Harry Potter descansaba sobre su cama con dosel en su habitación de Hogwarts. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hasta hacía unas horas. ¡Era libre! Al fin, libre de tener sobre sus hombros esa horrible presión de tener que acabar con Voldemort.

Pero también estaba triste; muchas personas habían sacrificado su vida a costa de la guerra. De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Todos aquellos que tuvieron el valor de luchar, de rebelarse contra una vida oscura y tenebrosa, y que habían dejado lo más valioso que tenían en esa guerra, le dolían a Harry como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su ya de por sí maltrecho cuerpo.

Incluyendo a Severus Snape, porque por mucho que le hubiera odiado en vida el hombre, y aunque a Harry le fuera difícil digerir que él, Snape, hubiese amado a su madre, tenía que reconocer que era, probablemente, la persona más valiente que había conocido. ¿Cómo habrá sido su vida siendo doble espía? Sirviéndole a Dumbledore y a Voldemort, sólo por amor. ¡Salvándole la vida y ofreciendo la suya para ganar! Era algo que, aunque no quisiera, tenía que agradecerle.

¿Qué haría? Tal vez un digno lugar en el cementerio de Hogwarts. Un cuadro en el despacho directivo… un epitafio bien elaborado (si ya había hecho el de Dobby, bien podía hacer uno para Snape). Y ninguna de esas cosas se le negaría. No era soberbio, pero finalmente todos tenían razón: él era el Elegido, el Héroe del Mundo Mágico…el muchachito enclenque que había vencido, por segunda y definitivamente, a Lord Voldemort.

De pronto, se irguió de la cama. ¡Demonios! seguramente el cadáver de Snape aún seguía en la Casa de los Gritos ¡Nadie se había acordado! Ni siquiera él… ¡Demonios!

Se levantó y vistió rápidamente; se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya había aclarado ¿Cuántas horas llevaría el cuerpo de Snape en aquél lugar? Sólo de imaginarlo, le temblaban hasta las uñas de los pies.

—¿A dónde vas?

Harry se giró para ver a Ron, despeinado y a medio bostezo.

—A buscar a Snape—dijo escuetamente.

Ron no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su amigo a qué se refería, porque Harry salía de la habitación como flecha.

La profesora McGonagall miraba entre curiosa, sorprendida y enfadada, el suelo de aquel viejo y sucio lugar. Había un enorme charco de sangre. Nada más.

—¿Cree que alguien pudo robarlo, profesora?—preguntó Harry, visiblemente nervioso.

—Sería lógico dadas las circunstancias—contestó escuetamente la mujer, sin dejar de observar cada rincón del lugar.

—Pero ¿quién querría robarse el cuerpo de Snape?—inquirió Hermione, analítica.

Desde hacía varias horas estaban ahí, buscando el cuerpo de Severus Snape. Harry había regresado al Colegio gritando como poseso que Snape había desaparecido. Algunos rieron abiertamente ¡era lógico que Snape hubiera desaparecido!: estaba muerto.

Pasaron algunos minutos para que Harry se calmara y explicara que se refería al cadáver de Snape. Había entrado a la habitación donde lo vio morir, donde el hombre, con sus últimas fuerzas, le había entregado sus recuerdos y la información necesaria para acabar con Voldemort ¿Y qué encontró? El mismo charco de sangre, mucho polvo y estropicio, pero de Snape, ni la sombra.

—¿Alguna pista, Minerva?

Las dos brujas voltearon para encontrarse con el pequeño profesor Flitwick. Parecía que había librado una batalla más, aunque era algo predecible con el corro de gente que se agolpaba fuera de la habitación.

—Ninguna, Filius. Iré a ver el retrato de Albus, quizás él tenga una mejor idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido. De cualquier forma, habrá que dar aviso al Ministerio, no es muy frecuente que se roben el cadáver de una persona sólo porque sí.

Albus Dumbledore, mejor dicho, su retrato, jugaba al puzzle en una esquina del marco, cuando Minerva McGonagall entró apresurada.

—¡Minerva! Has estropeado mi juego—se quejó de buen humor el viejo.

—Hay algo mucho más importante que tu juego, Albus—recriminó McGonagall—. El cuerpo de Severus fue robado.

Ahí sí terminó de caerse el juego de Dumbledore.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oíste, Albus. Severus no está.

—¿Desde cuando se enteraron de eso?—preguntó el viejo suspicazmente.

—Está mañana, Harry Potter fue a buscarlo. Parece que se olvido de darnos la ubicación del cadáver ayer. Lo que es muy lógico teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió.

—¡¿No se acordaron de él hasta esta mañana?!

—No es tan horrible como piensas, Albus—contestó la mujer muy avergonzada—. Por supuesto que tenemos mucho que agradecerle a Severus, pero…

—Severus merece, al menos, un lugar digno para descansar. Encuéntrenlo.

**Oo—oO**

Caminaba de un lado a otro, sin poder creer su mala suerte. Aquella mañana la habían despedido de su trabajo. Gritó y maldijo muchas veces. Después, fue a la cita con su novio lindo y encantador y… ¡La botó! El muy idiota tenía otra. Gritó y maldijo (otra vez) muchas veces y furiosa, se metió en su auto, arrancó como posesa y lo primero que encontró en su camino fue atropellado.

Lo horrible es que "_eso_" que había atropellado, era un hombre. Había bajado de su auto rápidamente, bueno, después de pensarse en huir de la escena del crimen, pero ello le atraería un mal karma, y como al parecer su karma ya estaba muy cochino, decidió que mejor bajaba a descartar el posible asesinato.

Al principio pensó que había sido una sábana negra (de muy mal gusto, por cierto), que quizás se le había atravesado, hacía mucho viento. Pero el golpe en la carrocería no dejaba lugar a dudas de que algo sólido se encontraba bajo la sábana.

La gente ya había rodeado aquello a lo que golpeó y, al acercarse, creyó que se desmayaba ¡Sangre! Todo él estaba cubierto de sangre. Llegó a esa inteligente conclusión cuando un hombre descubrió el lío de sábanas (que resultaron ser una capa).

—¡Respira!—gritó alguien y ella respiró también.

Al fin había llegado la Ambulancia y el Seguro. Dado que se sentía tremendamente culpable, y además la policía se había llevado su auto, decidió acompañar a aquél hombre al hospital. Quería asegurarse de que viviría.

Al fin salió a su encuentro un médico. Ella se acercó temblando, esperando la horrible noticia; por la cara del _matasanos_, lo más probable es que hombre hubiera muerto desangrado.

—¿Y bien?—se apresuró a preguntar—¿Cómo está?

—Vivirá—dijo él escuetamente.

Bien, aquello no era tan malo como para que el doctor tuviera esa cara de desaliento.

—¿Se rompió algo? ¡Había mucha sangre!

—La sangre es suya, efectivamente. Pero la hemorragia no fue causada por el accidente. Al parecer, tenía ya algunas horas de estar en sus ropas.

—¿O sea que ya había tenido otro accidente?

—Eso es lo más raro. No tiene más que leves contusiones ocasionadas por el atropello, pero ninguna herida lo suficientemente profunda como para haber expulsado tal cantidad de sangre—respondió el médico totalmente confundido.

Y ella no se encontraba muy diferente. No había que ser un experto para saber que la sangre brota cuando hay alguna herida superficial ¿Y ese médico le estaba diciendo que el pobre hombre que había atropellado sólo tenía contusiones?

—¿Es usted familiar del herido?—preguntó el médico.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… bueno, fui la que lo atropelló—contestó avergonzada.

—Eso nos complica mucho las cosas. Tendremos que esperar el reporte policíaco—. El médico dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo un segundo después, volvió el rostro a la mujer—. No quiero parecer tormentoso, pero el paciente no recuerda nada. Padece amnesia profunda.

Y eso fue suficiente para que las piernas le temblaran a aquella mujer. ¡Lo había dejado amnésico! Sí, definitivamente, el mundo conspiraba en contra de ella. No había duda: ese horrible día de mayo sería recordado como "El peor día de la vida de Jessica Nichols, la despedida, la botada, la casi asesina…"

N/A: ¡Hola!

Bueno pues, al fin me dieron ganitas de escribir una fic después de mi sentimiento decepción-odio-frustración (y _demasés_ adjetivos parecidos) ante el séptimo libro.

Como verán, Severus Snape (¿Quién si no? Jaja) es el protagonista, junto a una loca invención mía. Supongo que pensarán que es medio _cliché_ aquello de la amnesia del personaje, yo también lo creo. Pero también sé que soy capaz de escribir mis propias historias con matices muy diferentes a las demás. Así que, bueno, veremos qué sale durante el proceso. Aunque eso sí, ya lo tengo más que plasmado en mi mente y el final está muy bien definido.

Sugerencias, tomatazos, reviews, críticas bien construidas son bienvenidas. Flamas no, que tengo gastritis y podrían causarme una muerte súbita.

Un beso y gracias a quienes hayan leído y sobre todo soportado mi nota de autor. Será la única de semejante extensión, lo prometo (Látex cruzando los dedos en su espalda).


	2. Capítulo I

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos). Aunque yo gano algo también: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

Advertencia: ¿Todavía hay alguien a quién le interesen los spoilers? Si es así: alejaos, niños míos.

Otra advertencia: Existe un OC. Si no te gustan, por favor, evitemos el derramamiento innecesario de bilis ¡Es escasa y la mía muy delicada!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I. A cargar con el bulto**

(O de cómo la culpa carcome y los pocos recuerdos estremecen)

No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era haber despertado de repente todo adolorido, como si hubiese escalado una enorme montaña. Se había mirado las manos, el cuerpo, la ropa manchada de sangre… no lo entendía. Trató de pensar coherentemente, pero lo único que encontró en su mente era un gigantesco vacío.

Había caminado un largo tramo, esperando ver algo que le indicara qué estaba pasando, quizás una persona a la cuál preguntar… ¡cualquier cosa! Pero no había mucha gente en las extrañas calles (por alguna razón, las calles se le hacían raras). Se acercó finalmente a un grupo de muchachos, pero éstos, al verle, habían corrido espantados. Quizás era la sangre, pensó más contrariado que nunca. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que sí, estaba cubierto de sangre, pero suponía que no era suya.

Estaba adolorido, pero no a tal grado para haber derramado tanto plasma. Y se le ocurrió algo horrible: ¿Y si había matado a alguien? Era espantoso, toda la jodida situación era espantosa. No recordaba absolutamente nada y las pocas personas que le veían, se alejaban de él como si fuese a hacerles daño.

No supo cuánto tiempo caminó sin rumbo, hasta que, totalmente desorientado, atravesó una calle.

¡ZAZ! Algo le había golpeado y perdió noción de todo, nuevamente.

Despertó una vez más, en lo que parecía un hospital. Un hombre vestido de blanco le estaba revisando las pupilas, por lo que parpadeó más de la cuenta.

—¡Vaya! Al fin despierta. ¿Cómo se siente?—le preguntó aquel hombre.

—Mal—dijo él, simplemente. Ahora se sentía como si, en vez de haber escalado una enorme montaña, hubiera ido a la luna de ida y vuelta, y todo caminando.

Se descubrió vestido con ropas verdes; un flojo vendaje en el brazo izquierdo. Pero por lo menos estaba cómodo, sobre una cama estrecha. Olía a… no, no sabía a qué olía, pero era peculiar el ambiente.

—Fue atropellado hace un par de horas—habló de nuevo el otro hombre—, pero al parecer salió completamente ileso del accidente, salvo por un ligero golpe en la cabeza y un feo cardenal en el brazo que le aseguro que sanará muy pronto. Por lo demás, sus órganos internos están intactos, goza de estupenda salud.

"Ahora, necesito que le de unos datos a la enfermera, como su nombre y su dirección. Se localizará a su familia para que puedan venir a recogerlo. No le encontramos identificación, pero…

—No… no recuerdo nada—interrumpió con débil voz.

**---**

Eran las tres de la mañana ¡las tres! Jessica cabeceaba en uno de los asientos del hospital. Ya había ido a la Estación de policía, le habían hecho un montón de preguntas que la dejaron mareada. Para su alivio, había quedado libre de culpa, salvo por una multa de tránsito que no costó mucho. Y su auto, su precioso auto (que tenía más valor sentimental que material, pues era más viejo que Matusalén), había quedado al resguardo de la policía, por lo menos hasta que lo llevara a reparar la carrocería.

Pensó que su suerte al fin había cambiado un poco, el hombre al que había atropellado no había levantado cargos en su contra. Al parecer estaba muy confundido y perdido del mundo como para querer meterse en problemas, por lo menos eso es lo que le habían dicho en la Estación.

¿Por qué diablos seguía ahí? Por la sencilla razón de que todavía se sentía muy culpable por la suerte de aquél desgraciado. Esperaba que la familia llegara y poder disculparse como era debido, para luego marcharse a casa a rumiar su propia desgracia.

Estaba ya a punto de caer en los brazos del apuesto Morfeo, cuando sintió una leve sacudida en su hombro.

—¿Eh?... ¿Qué- qué pasa?—preguntó en medio de un gran bostezo. Miró a su izquierda y se encontró a una de las enfermeras de turno.

La mujer de blanco le sonrío y le obsequió un vaso con café.

—Es mejor que se marche, señorita—le dijo—. La policía abrirá otra línea de investigación respecto al paciente. No se halló a familia alguna, lo más probable es que no sea de éste país.

Jessica tardó unos instantes en asimilar aquella información; recibió el café con agrado y estaba a punto de beber un sorbo, cuando reaccionó por completo.

—¿Qué no tiene familia?—exclamó poniéndose de pie y derramando un poco de líquido caliente en su mano—¡auch!... ¿Han investigado bien?

—La policía no ha encontrado registro alguno, o eso fue lo que me dijo el doctor M…. el paciente, como comprenderá, no es de mucha ayuda. Desde que despertó no ha dicho gran cosa. Estaba aturdido por el golpe, y ahora muy confundido.

—Pero… si no tiene familia ¿a dónde lo van a llevar? ¿Se quedará aquí?—preguntó la mujer mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse la mano.

—No lo creo. El hospital no es un hotel, señorita. Como ha sucedido ya en otras ocasiones, se envía al paciente a un asilo o algún lugar parecido donde le atiendan, en lo que la policía se encarga de encontrar a su familia o alguien que le conozca—. La miró suspicazmente—. El objetivo es encontrarle un lugar donde quedarse, para que puedan canalizarlo a un especialista que le ayude con su amnesia.

"Necesita un buen hogar y buena compañía. Muchas veces, el no contar con apoyo alguno los envuelve en una profunda depresión y llegan hasta al suicidio.

Jessica abrió los ojos como platos ¿suicidarse? ¡Eso era horrible!

**---**

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba sentada en el despacho directivo, completamente agotada. Se quitó el sombrero de bruja y resopló hundiéndose más en el asiento.

—¿Aún no lo encuentran, verdad?

Minerva giró el rostro sólo lo suficiente para que el retrato de Dumbledore supiera que lo había escuchado.

—Créeme, si lo hubiéramos hecho, no habría pasado toda la mañana con Kingsley Shacklebolt y casi todo el cuerpo de aurores para encontrar un cadáver—. Suspiró e invocó una taza a la que llenó de té cargado—. Él piensa que quizás una fuente mágica interna en Severus, provocó que su cuerpo desapareciera…

—Eso es imposible, Minerva. Debe estar en algún lado—murmuró Dumbledore afligido.

—Lo sé, Albus—contestó un poco molesta—. El Ministerio ya tiene suficiente con la restauración de Hogwarts, Hogsmeade y todos los lugares que fueron atacados durante la guerra. Entiendo, aunque me moleste mucho, que sus prioridades no estén centradas en Severus.

—Entonces deja de lado al Ministerio. Búscalo tú, encuentra gente que te ayude, no sé…

—Eso es lo que hago desde que Potter descubrió que el cuerpo no estaba, Albus—contestó la bruja en tono gélido. No le gustaba hablarle así a Dumbledore (aunque fuese sólo un retrato), pero estaba muy estresada. Quería encontrar a Snape, y como que se llamaba Minerva McGonagall, lo lograría.

**---**

Aquello era totalmente extraño, muy extraño. Sabía lo que era un automóvil, aunque estaba seguro de que jamás en su vida había estado dentro de uno. La ropa le incomodaba, todo a su alrededor era como si lo hubiese visto desde otra dimensión, otra perspectiva. Aunque el médico había dicho que sufriría cosas por estilo debido a su amnesia. ¿Cómo había dicho? Amnesia disociativa con estado de fuga. Sí, eso era lo que tenía: pérdida de memoria a largo plazo, consecuencia de un trauma psicológico o emocional.

El médico le había dicho que debía tomar terapias, y poco a poco –aunque no lo aseguraba—podría recuperar lapsos de su memoria. Recuerdos, algo simplemente. Y era lo que esperaba, porque ya era suficiente trauma el no ser capaz de recordar su propio pasado, su vida. La cuestión de su propia sangre en su extraña (así la había definido el médico) ropa, era algo que le preocupaba tremendamente.

Miró a su lado, aquella mujer miraba por la ventana. Jessica Nichols, se llamaba. Le parecía graciosa y muy tonta en iguales proporciones. Aunque ahora mismo estaba muy agradecido con ella: le había ofrecido su casa. No había aceptado en un principio, pero la doctora Tibbins (que atendería su caso) le había aconsejado aceptar. Necesitaba un apoyo. Y Jessica necesitaba un inquilino (La policía le había dicho que el Gobierno pagaría su terapia y su estancia en cualquier lugar, dado que, al parecer, no tenía familia alguna).

Ella aún pensaba que la amnesia había sido consecuencia del accidente, por lo que se sentía todavía en deuda con él. Ya había tenido inquilinos en su casa anteriormente (una casa enorme heredada por su tío abuelo); pero inquilinos que sí recordaban su pasado. Hacía unos meses que el último se había marchado, pero no le había dado importancia. Ahora estaba desempleada y necesitaría el dinero, aparte de que, de alguna manera, tenía que recompensar su estupidez. Sólo esperaba que él no fuese tan extraño como ya se imaginaba.

—A la derecha, por favor—le dijo al conductor del taxi.

Al poco llegaron frente a la casa. Grande, azul, cuidada. Perfecta.

Ambos bajaron del automóvil, y después de que ella pagara al chofer, miró al hombre con una leve sonrisa.

—Es aquí, entremos y te mostraré tu habitación.

El hombre asintió, y ambos se adentraron a un espacioso corredor, con piso de madera y lisas paredes pintadas de color crema.

—Creo que necesitaremos encontrarte un nombre—le dijo ella mientras le conducía por una angosta escalera con pasamanos blancos. Él asintió de nuevo—. Y deberías hablar más, finalmente viviremos juntos y tendremos que vernos a diario… está es la habitación de huéspedes.

El hombre miró a su alrededor, era una habitación espaciosa, con una cama matrimonial en el medio junto a dos buroes, una ventana que daba a la calle, un ropero elegante, y una puerta al fondo, seguramente el baño. Nada más.

—Por lo pronto, me tomé la libertad de poner un poco de ropa en el armario—dijo ella adentrándose e invitándolo con un gesto de la mano—. Era del estúpido de Michael, pero te servirá. Eres más delgado que él, pero la estatura es casi la misma. Cuando te entreguen el primer cheque iremos por ropa más a tu gusto.

—¿Quién es el estúpido de Michael?—preguntó él al fin, acercándose al armario. Lo abrió y descubrió varias camisas y pantalones.

—Mi ex— dijo ella restándole importancia—. No te preocupes, tengo una filosofía: una vez que algo entra a ésta casa, por derecho es mío. Por supuesto, sólo hablo de lo material.

—¿Decías que debemos encontrarme un nombre?—inquirió él mientras sacaba algo de ropa para mirarla mejor.

—Pues sí, no puedo llamarte eternamente "el pobrecito al que la torpe de yo atropellé" y "paciente" no es un buen nombre. Tengo un diccionario de nombres en alguna parte, lo leeremos y escogerás uno ¿vale? Mientras te mostraré el resto de la casa.

Pasaron un buen rato recorriendo las habitaciones de aquel lugar. En la parte baja estaba un comedor que, según Jessica, no era ocupado muy a menudo, puesto que la comida se servía en la cocina; ahí había una cocina moderna (otra cosa extraña para él), junto a ésta había un pequeño cuarto de servicio y el baño.

Jessica se preocupó un poco cuando vio que él miraba la lavadora y la secadora con verdadero interés, como si jamás hubiese visto alguna. Luego pasaron a una habitación que se servía de biblioteca y despacho al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, ese lugar le agradó a él, puesto que miró interesado los volúmenes en las viejas estanterías.

Finalmente, habían recorrido el piso superior. Cada habitación tenía un baño. La de la derecha, inmediatamente después de las escaleras, era la de ella, la única que tenía vista al pequeño jardín trasero. Al otra lado, había dos más pequeñas, una que, según ella, era ocupada por sus padres cuando iban a visitarla, lo que no ocurría muy seguido puesto que ellos vivían en un pueblito lejano al norte de Inglaterra y además ya estaban muy grandes. Y al último, la habitación de huéspedes, la que él utilizaría.

Por último, dieron un rápido vistazo al sótano, donde Jessica encontró un grueso volumen titulado: _"¿Vas a hacer mamá? Nombres para toda ocasión". _Él no se atrevió a preguntar por qué tenía aquel libro.

—Entonces ¿vives sola aquí desde hace muchos años?—preguntó él mordiendo un emparedado.

—Ajá. Nací y crecí al norte de Sunderland, alejada de la ciudad. Mis padres son granjeros. Cuando cumplí dieciocho, decidí que quería venirme a Londres a terminar una carrera, y mi tío abuelo Jaimie murió por aquél entonces. Me heredó la casa y ahora estamos aquí—dijo ella sonriendo.

—¿Y qué carrera hiciste?

—La peor pagada del mundo—río ella—: Bibliotecología. No pude evitarlo, me encanta leer desde que tengo uso de razón. El mundo más allá de lo que nuestros ojos pueden ver y que nuestra imaginación puede alcanzar. Por supuesto, esa es la razón por la que alquilo una habitación. La remuneración no es basta y una tiene que sobrevivir.

"Trabajaba hasta hace unos días en la Universidad de Londres, pero tuve un pequeño altercado con el decano y me echó. En fin, supongo que podré encontrar algo más.

Él la miró largo rato sin decir nada. Para ser una bibliotecaria era bastante extravagante. Se imaginaba (o recordaba, ya no sabía) que ese tipo de personas eran viejas, feas y siempre llenas de polvo. Ella, en cambio, era joven y aunque no era exactamente hermosa, tenía lindas facciones. Y no, no estaba llena de polvo.

—Bien, pues creo que podemos ver ya ese libro. Lo abriré al azar ¿vale?—apuntó ella mientras ponía en el ante comedor el libro de nombres.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué no te has casado?—dijo él de repente.

Jessica se interrumpió en su labor de abrir el libro abruptamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nunca me he casado?

—Bueno, seamos honestos, no eres una jovencita y no hay nada aquí que me indique lo contrario—contestó el haciendo un gesto con la mano alrededor.

—Bien—suspiró ella resignada—. En primer lugar, sólo tengo 33—le respondió un poco divertida, que él le dijese que no era una "jovencita" cuando el médico le había dicho que él tenía entre 35 y 40, le era risible—. En segundo lugar, sí me casé, una vez. Pero él me abandonó y no lo culpo… del todo.

No dijo más y él no preguntó más. Ella se había incomodado y no pretendía irse a un asilo, así que se limitaron a leer el libro de nombres.

Un rato después, mientras todavía bebían café negro (al parecer a él le había gustado mucho), Jessica seguía leyendo nombres de aquel grueso libro, pero ninguno le había gustado al hombre. Estaba por la letra "S".

—Serapio… Serondo… Séstomo… ¿De dónde diablos sacan estos nombres?... Seth… Sethino… Seuropo… Seulpidio… Severo… Severiano…

—¡Espera!—exclamó él de repente—recuerdo algo… Sev… alguien me llamaba Sev—dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te llamas Severiano?—exclamó ella.

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de alguien se dirigía a mí como Sev.

—Bueno, eso es un buen indicio ¿no crees? Sev entonces. Tendrás que decírselo a la doctora Tibbins.

El hombre la miró y asintió (su asentimiento _chorrocientosmil_ desde que había estado conciente). Pero su mente, o la pequeña parte que aún funcionaba, estaba en otro lado. Aquella pequeña ráfaga de recuerdos le había dejado… triste. Sí, esa era la palabra. El término "Sev" era asociado en su deplorable memoria con un acontecimiento muy doloroso. ¿Quién le llamaba "Sev"? alguien que le había lastimado seriamente, concluyó abatido.

**Oo—oO**

N/A: ¡Hola!

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz.

Bueno, pues aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Espero que no les haya aburrido, pero es parte de los llamados "capítulos de transición", donde uno plantea más seriamente el ambiente fuera del epílogo. Por cierto, tuve que pasar una aburridísima sesión con un neurólogo, para que me explicara qué onda con la amnesia. Lo bueno es que aprendí algo.

Bien, nos leemos la próxima semana. ¡Ah! Los títulos de los capítulo serán la mayoría de las veces así, muy bobos jaja. Lo siento, la simpleza se apodera de mí en todo momento.

¡Uy! Hoy salió por fin el libro en castellano ¿ya corrieron a su tienda más cercana a comprarlo? ¡Yo sí! Jejejeje… PD: ¿Hay alguien, que como a mí, la portada le haya parecido… singular?

Un beso.

Látex.


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos). Aunque yo gano algo también: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

Advertencia: ¿Todavía hay alguien a quién le interesen los spoilers? Si es así: alejaos, niños míos.

Otra advertencia: Existe un OC. Si no te gustan, por favor, evitemos el derramamiento innecesario de bilis ¡Es escasa y la mía muy delicada!

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II. Los sueños son sólo sueños**

(¿O no?)

Miraba a través de un pequeño resquicio de la ventana. ¿Dónde podía estar?

Era lo único que verdaderamente lo atormentaba desde hacía casi un mes. La muerte de sus seres queridos (Fred, Tonks, Lupin…) había sido asimilada en su mente; por supuesto que seguían doliéndole, pero como le dijo Remus cuando él, Harry, estaba a punto de morir, habían sacrificado sus vidas por construir un mundo en el que podrían ser libres: felices.

Y de alguna manera él estaba muy tranquilo. Hogwarts estaba en plena remodelación y él había pedido asilo ahí. Todavía no quería regresar a Grimmauld Place. Tampoco a la Madriguera, donde el ambiente era, aunque tranquilo, devastador por la perdida de Fred. Ron y Ginny estaban ahí, como debía ser. Y Hermione había regresado a sus padres de Australia, era lógico que estuviera con ellos.

No había necesidad de volver a Hogwarts como estudiantes, aunque Hermione aún siguiera diciendo que necesitaban terminar sus estudios como era debido. La profesora McGonagall desechó la idea, y debido a su participación, sin duda la más importante en aquella guerra, les había concedido el título con las más altas notas.

Extrañaría Hogwarts, con sus cuadros parlantes, con sus pasillos relucientes o lúgubres a partes iguales. Todas las veces que vagabundeó por ahí bajo la capa invisible, los estudios, las clases… pociones _¿Dónde estás?,_ se preguntó una vez más.

No podía decir que el hecho de que el cadáver de Severus Snape hubiese desparecido no le dejaba dormir, pero sí le traía una pesadumbre enorme. Tenía que decir _gracias_, aunque fuera sólo eso. Pero no había una tumba a la que decirlo, y era peor saber que ni siquiera había un cuerpo.

La mayoría de los mortífagos habían sido encarcelados (lo que le recordó que esa mañana le había llegado una esquela del ministerio, para declarar en el juicio contra los Malfoy). Por lo tanto, la teoría de Ron de que a lo mejor algún mortífago había robado el cadáver no le convencía nada.

Hermione no había encontrado algo útil en los libros de magia antigua, algunos bastante escabrosos. Pero tampoco le daba mucha importancia "Puedes decirle todo lo que quieras cuando su retrato esté en despacho directivo", le dijo. Sí, él mismo había abogado para que le hicieran el retrato, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ante esa situación. Pero no era lo mismo.

Por ahora, estaba solo, tratando de descifrar ese hecho extraordinario.

Giró sobre sus talones, un poco menos acongojado, y estaba a punto de abandonar aquel lugar donde vio morir a Snape. Miró de soslayo antes de salir y entonces se detuvo abruptamente. Un pequeño rayo de luz de luna se filtraba por una de las rasgaduras de las viejas cortinas, alumbraba el sucio y viejo piso de madera y, finalmente, vislumbró algo que le llamó mucho la atención debajo de los escombros de una silla.

Volvió sus pasos y se agachó hasta quedar a cuatro patas ¿Era sólo el efecto de la luz o aquello era…? Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo y apartó los escombros. Un pinchazo le hizo sacar el brazo rápidamente: una astilla estaba enterrada en su dedo. Resopló y volvió a la tarea de remover los escombros, está vez con su varita. Y entonces, abrió la boca sorprendido ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?

Con el corazón acelerado, acercó su mano con el dedo sangrando ligeramente y tomó delicadamente aquél bastoncillo oscuro; lo acercó hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos, lo pasó por sus dedos y manos, comprobando que era real: la varita mágica de Severus Snape.

**Ss---sS**

La miró con enfado. Para ella era muy sencillo el soltar toda esa cháchara de interminables estupideces. ¿Qué pensaría ella si fuese la que sentía todo aquello?

—Es muy lógico que de repente te lleguen estos… sufrimientos. Seguramente hay algo en tu pasado que fue demasiado doloroso. No debes tratar de reprimirlos, ello sólo traerá lentitud en el progreso.

—¿Sabe acaso lo que es despertarse a media noche con el sudor empapándola por una terrible pesadilla, de la cuál no está segura si sucedió o no en realidad? y si sucedió…

—Sev…—le detuvo Sandra Tibbins—. Las pesadillas son sólo malos sueños, si tú hubieras hecho lo que describes que sueñas, probablemente estarías fichado o muerto. Y como ninguno de los dos casos ha sucedido, puedo suponer que las pesadillas son retazos de tu mente que quieren despertar, una lucha, no un recuerdo.

"Bien, la terapia ha concluido el día de hoy. Por favor, toma los medicamentos. Nos veremos dentro de una semana.

Se puso de pie, y ni siquiera se despidió de la doctora Tibbins. Estaba fastidiado de todo aquello. Un mes en terapia, más de sesenta días en supuesta "recuperación" ¿Y qué había logrado? Nada, sólo el incremento de sus pesadillas y sensaciones más dolorosas. Los únicos momentos en que en verdad lo pasaba tranquilo, era cuando estaba con Jessica.

Su frustración menguó cuando la vio esperándolo afuera. Eso no ocurría muy frecuentemente. Una de las pocas cosas que tenía claras sobre su personalidad era la autonomía, no se dejaba seducir por la idea de tener alguien que le cuidara. Así se lo había dicho a ella desde el principio, que no le tratase como un pequeño que necesitaba protección, sino como lo que era: un hombre que, simplemente, no recordaba nada y necesitaba apoyo, sólo eso. Así que iba y venía de las terapias en metro. Un lugar muy extraño y a la vez fascinante. Pero ahora estaba ella ahí, urgiéndolo con la mano para que se acercara.

—¡Sev! Me lo acaban de entregar—gritó ella emocionada— ¡Mira! Mi viejo Matusalén…

Sonrío al verla saltando como cría. Desde que le habían dicho que le entregarían su auto había estado contando los minutos.

—No podía esperar a mostrártelo… es viejo, pero muy leal—dijo ella cariñosamente dándole unas palmaditas al cofre azulado—¡Oh! Debes pensar que soy una maleducada ¿Cómo te fue con la doctora?

—Igual que siempre: mucha plática y nada de soluciones.

—Bueno, pero según ella las pláticas que tanto aborreces serán de ayuda… tarde o temprano.

El asintió derrotado, con una leve curva en sus labios.

—¿Es esto con lo que me atropellaste?—preguntó divertido.

—¡Oh, no molestes! Te he ofrecido mil disculpas por eso y tú las has aceptado todas, así que ahora no volvamos a empezar. Pero sí, éste es Matusalén, mi automóvil. ¡Y te tengo otra sorpresa!

—¿Cuál?—inquirió él levantando una ceja y viendo con horror que ella abría la puerta derecha del auto—. No pretenderás que me suba ahí ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo si no vamos a volver a casa?... También está muy avergonzado por la forma de presentarse contigo: un golpe. Pero tú también me lo dejaste abollado, así que están a mano. Sube.

Resopló resignado y se adentró al automóvil; por lo menos adentro estaba mucho más cuidado. Todavía se podía identificar el olor a piel mezclado con algún tipo de aromatizante… un aromatizante que de pronto se le hizo muy familiar.

—Te decía de otra sorpresa… ¿Sev?, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí… ¿qué sorpresa?

—¡Encontré un trabajo! Y muy a tiempo, porque lo que tengo en el banco estaba ya por acabarse. Y todo sea dicho, el Gobierno no es muy alentador, el cheque que te entregan es bastante precario—sonrío ella.

—Me alegra—dijo él sucintamente. Estaba hipnotizado por la habilidad con ella manejaba, cosa que no esperaba siendo tan torpe para atropellarlo. Y el aroma… ¿Qué sería?

—¡Uy! Pues no te alegres tanto, que podríamos tener otro accidente… ¿Tan mal estuvo la sesión con Tibbins?

—¿A qué huele?—preguntó.

—¿Eh?... pues, es aromatizante de sándalo. ¿Te recuerda algo?

—Tal vez…—. No quería parecer desinteresado, así que preguntó: —¿Y en dónde fueron lo suficientemente locos para contratarte?

—¡Oye!— protestó Jessica riendo— . Pues ¿te acuerdas de mi amiga Clarisse? Esa que te presenté hace un par de semanas. Pues bien, ella es dueña de una librería en el centro. Necesitaba un proveedor, así que mi nuevo trabajo consiste en llevarle pedidos de libros a la librería. Y tú puedes ayudarme. Si quieres claro, aunque debí pensarlo antes y preguntarle a la doctora.

—No puedo pasarme la vida esperando develar mi pasado, Jessica. Te ayudaré, y no me importa lo que Sandra Tibbins piense o no.

—¡Ese es mi chico!—exclamó ella.

Jessica Nichols era, estaba seguro, muy diferente y a todas las personas que pudo haber conocido en el pasado. Era vivaracha, locuaz y muy abierta. Muy pocas veces la veía triste o enojada. Y esos dos sentimientos sólo los presentaba si había algo que le recordara su divorcio. Todavía, a pesar de la confianza que crecía entre ambos, no se atrevía a preguntar cuál había sido el motivo.

Aún así, disfrutaba de su compañía. Ella era, sin durarlo, la única amiga que tenía en su nueva vida. Porque tenía que aceptarlo, los lapsos de su memoria que acudían de repente, eran muy renuentes, y por lo tanto inútiles para él. Tenía un gran dolor y arrepentimiento y quería saber por qué, pero como Jessica le había dicho, llegarían en el momento oportuno, y si no, siempre contaría con ella. Por lo tanto, no tenía por qué atormentarse más de la cuenta.

Mas tarde, estaban ambos, Jessica y Sev (nombre que ya era muy familiar para los dos), acomodando la ropa que apenas hacía unos días habían comprado para él. La habitación estaba llena de luz, como a ella le gustaba. Él prefería estar en penumbras, pero ya que Jessica había molestado todo el rato con que quería ayudarle a acomodar sus "nuevos trapos", no pudo evitarlo.

—¡Este es muy bonito!—exclamó ella acomodando una suéter negro en un gancho para ropa—. Aunque un color más claro te sentaría bien. Casi todo lo que escogiste es oscuro.

—Tengo cierta debilidad por el negro… no preguntes porqué—respondió él mientras desplegaba una bolsa transparente, con etiqueta blanca— ¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ah! Lo deje en tu cama cuando volvimos de la terapia. Seguramente se confundió con las bolsas del almacén. Me lo entregaron en la Estación cuando fui por Matusalén.

El hombre desenvolvió el paquete y desdobló su contenido: una capa negra y larga cayó al suelo. Se apresuró a recogerla...

—Lo traías encima el día que te atravesaste en mi camino—le dijo ella risueña—. Sólo me dieron eso, la otra ropa estaba muy estropeada, o eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Él no contestó, deslizó sus largos y pálidos dedos a través de la tela, como si muchas de las respuestas a preguntas insondables se encontrarán ahí. Sin embargo, por más esfuerzos que hacía para recordar por qué diablos llevaba encima una capa (en plena primavera), no lo logró.

—Tratas de recordar por qué usabas eso ¿verdad?

La voz de Jessica le obligó mirar hacía ella. La mujer lo veía con una mezcla de culpabilidad y compasión. Y eso le molestó, giró el rostro para concentrarse de nuevo en la capa.

Jessica se sentó a su lado en la cama (él lo había hecho inconcientemente cuando descubrió la tela negra), y le tomó suavemente un hombro. Sev tuvo el impulso de alejarse de ese gesto de inmediato, pero algo se lo impidió.

—A decir verdad, al principio pensé que estabas loco. Digo, esa especia de… túnica, y la capa. Luego pensé que quizás venías pasado de copas de una fiesta de disfraces o algo así. Claro que no había ni una gota de alcohol en tu organismo, eso lo supe después.

"Lo que quiero decir, es que tenía miedo al acogerte en mi casa, aunque pagaras el alquiler. Sev, escúchame—. Él se obligó a mirarla—… hay miles de posibilidades para explicar porque vestías así. Y ninguna de ellas me importa. La doctora Tibbins dice que la personalidad no se pierde con los recuerdos, ni el carácter— sonrío—. Y a mi me gusta tu personalidad. Nunca antes había tenido un inquilino tan especial. Lo importante es que vivas, y no te atormentes por lo que no recuerdas… quizás sea mejor.

—A veces, la mayoría, no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado ante la idea de no saber quién soy. Tú me cuentas de tu infancia en la granja de tus padres, de tu adolescencia, de cuando llegaste a vivir aquí… ¿Yo qué puedo contarte? Lo único que recuerdo es que me atropellaste y ya, a partir de ahí conoces todo sobre mí. O lo poco que queda de mí.

Estaba molesto y se había puesto de pie, soltándose bruscamente de la mano de ella.

—De verdad lo siento—dijo ella con voz quebrada.

No se atrevió a mirarla ¿estaba llorando? Pero ¿por qué? No, no quería mirarla. No soportaba ver las lágrimas. Eso era de débiles… ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento?

—Lamento haber sido tan estúpida para atropellarte. Lamento que yo sí tenga cosas que contarte. Y lamento más que nada que pienses que hay poco en ti.

Y salió de la habitación. Sev se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama; cerró los ojos con fuerza ¡Demonios! ella seguía pensando que había sido culpable de su amnesia. Nadie se había molestado en decirle que ya la tenía antes de que lo atropellara. Un descuido suyo, por supuesto. Tampoco podía culparla de contarle algunos pasajes de su vida, ella era sí, y a él, tenía que aceptarlo, le agradaba que le hablara y lo tratara como un ser humano normal. Le agradaba pensar que ella era su amiga.

Tenía que disculparse, pero no ahora. Primero guardaría esa capa en lo más hondo del armario y terminar de arreglar su ropa. Quizás mañana, cuando estuviera más tranquila, y él también.

**Ss---sS**

_Un ser humano se agazapaba a en lo que parecía una pared pequeña de ladrillos. No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que sufría. _

—… _por favor…_

_Escuchó aquella suplica y se llenó de rabia ¡No quería hacerlo! No podía, sentía algo por ese hombre… no podía lastimarlo así._

—_¡Hazlo!—dijo otra voz con regocijo._

_Gritó algo que no comprendió y vio claramente un haz de luz verde. El rayo impactó en el pecho de aquél con tal estremecimiento que el cuerpo voló por los aires y cayó tras la pared de ladrillos._

—_¡COBARDE!_

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME COBARDE!

—¡Sev! Despierta… ¡Despierta!

Abrió los ojos al fin, su cuerpo convulsionaba de pánico. La luz encendida de repente le hirió la vista y cerro los ojos de nuevo. Unas manos suaves le levantaron un poco y sintió su cabeza acomodarse en algo cálido y sedoso.

—¡Dios! Pensé que te estaba dando un ataque… ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que te prepare un té o algo?

La voz de Jessica lo volvió a la realidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que ella se había sentado a su lado y le había acomodado la cabeza en sus piernas; se aferró a ella, asustado; sintió las caricias que le brindaba en el pelo y la mejilla que no estaba pegada a su regazo.

—Apaga la luz—pidió aún aturdido. Odiaba tanta luz.

La mujer obedeció enseguida, el apagador estaba junto a la cama, por lo que no necesitó separarse de él más que un momento.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó ella de nuevo. Al ver que él no contestaba, aún temblaba y seguía aferrándose a sus piernas reanudó sus caricias, brindándole consuelo, secando el sudor que empapaba su cabeza.

—Maté… maté a alguien, Jess…— murmuró él, afectado.

Jessica apretó los ojos, sintiéndose terrible. Pero no le creía, Sev no podía haber matado a nadie. Lo apretó un poco más con sus brazos. El borroso tatuaje que él tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo (que se perdía aún más por la cicatriz del accidente), brilló extrañamente con la luz de la farola que se filtraba de la calle.

—Fue sólo una pesadilla, Sev… sólo un mal sueño—le dijo tratando de parecer convincente. Y se lo repitió con verdadera convicción cuando él quiso protestar.

—Jessica…

—¿Si?

—Tú no tuviste la culpa de mi amnesia. Ya la tenía cuando me atropellaste.

—Gracias por decírmelo—contestó ella suavemente.

Eso le enfado, pero estaba más preocupada por el grito que se había quedado grabado en su mente: ¡No te atrevas a llamarme cobarde!

**Oo—oO**

**N/A:** ¡Hola!

Bueno, pues no me queda más que agradecer infinitamente el tiempo que se toman para leer éste fanfic, a los que dejan comentarios y a los que no, también (aunque deberían dar señales de vida jua jua).

Muchas gracias a: Arcano, Hara Eslitere, Lupita. Snape, MakaBeRed y Eydren Snape _(Gracias por la receta ¡yupi! Sólo que… soy alérgica al apio S_). No siempre tengo el tiempo de contestar, como en ésta ocasión y por ello me disculpo.

Sobre el fic, pues tengo planeado que en cada capítulo aparezca algo relacionado con la búsqueda del cuerpo de Sev, que será sobre todo encargo de McGonagall, por lo que Harry y Co. creo que no saldrán mucho. Lo demás, pues es el desarrollo en la vida de Severus en el mundo muggle, con una loca como futura pareja y un pasado que se revela a cuanta gotas. (Ojo a la línea temporal que utilizo, porque luego no quiero quejas de que todo sucedió muy rápido… La verdad es que me resisto a escribir un fic muuuy largo, así que hay que simplificar jejeje).

Bueno, ya me voy y espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Un beso enorme y nos leemos pronto.

Látex.

PD: Matusalén existe ¡amo el viejo carro de mi papi!


	4. Capítulo III

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo III.**** Descubriendo sentimientos**

(O de cómo la convivencia ayuda al romance)

La caja pesaba horrores, y aún faltaban otras dos. El trabajo que Jessica había encontrado no era, ni mínimo, como se lo imaginaba. Creía que tendría que acomodar y clasificar libros. Pero no. Clarisse no le había dicho que sólo tenía que llevar las cajas de las editoriales a la librería, nada más. La paga era buena, muy buena, pero no le satisfacía.

Y aquello era muy frustrante para ella.

—¿Falta mucho?—preguntó su amiga rubia asomando la cabeza tras una estantería.

—Quedan dos cajas en el auto—dijo Sev dirigiéndose a Jessica.

—¡Faltan dos!... ahora voy por ellas…

—Yo iré. Otra caja y te quiebras las espalda.

Jessica le sonrío y vio cómo salía de la librería. Se pedió en los pasos del hombre hasta que una mano le pellizcó el trasero.

—¡Hey! Esa es propiedad privada—protestó Jessica sobándose la retaguardia.

—Es que llevo siglos hablándote y tú perdida en otro trasero—río a modo de disculpa la rubia.

Clarisse Adams era la mejor amiga de Jessica, se habían conocido en la Universidad. Era regordeta, rubia y tenía unos bonitos ojos color miel tras unas gafas. Estaba casada y tenía tres hijos, a los que atendía en cuerpo y alma mientras no estuviera en la librería, su negocio y orgullo.

—¿Te gusta, verdad?—le preguntó Clarisse mirando la puerta por donde Sev había salido.

—Me agrada, sí—contestó Jessica fingiendo indiferencia.

—¡Vamos, Jess! No tenemos quince años. El hombre te gusta y uno de tus más profundos deseos es saltarle encima y tirarlo en la cama para…

—¡Clarisse!... él no, bueno… ¡sí, está bien! Me gusta ¿estás ya contenta?—exclamó Jessica comenzando a sonrojarse.

—¡Lo sabía! No todos los días se ve ese brillo en tus ojillos azules, querida Jess. ¿Y sabes qué? A mí me parece muy bien. Es muy serio, casi no habla y no es un adonis ¡Es perfecto!

—No hables de él así. Perdió la memoria, no puedo aprovecharme de esa situación.

Clarisse iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Sev entró con sendas cajas, apilada una sobre la otra. Jessica se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—Bueno, no quiero correrlos, pero ya voy a cerrar—dijo Clarisse—. Aquí está el cheque de ésta semana. No saben como les agradezco que me ayuden.

Sev y Jessica sonrieron, mientras ésta cogía el cheque de las manos de Clarisse. Salieron los tres juntos a la calle. Anochecía y realmente hacía un clima maravilloso. Una estupenda noche de agosto.

—No se lo gasten todo en una noche. Aunque una bonita _velada romántica_ por Londres no le va mal a nadie. ¡Hasta luego!—se despidió mientras subía a su propio auto.

Jessica se quedó petrificada, y con inmensas ganas de despedirse de su amiga con un gracioso, pero elocuente, gesto con el dedo medio.

—Tu amiga está loca—artículo Sev. También se había detenido abruptamente ante el comentario.

Jessica prorrumpió en una estruendosa carcajada.

Y Sev la observó fijamente. Desde que la conocía (ya iban a ser tres meses), nunca la había escuchado reír de tal forma, tan despreocupada y ligera. Parecía una chiquilla feliz. Sólo eso. Sus ojos azules se habían cerrado ante la risa, su linda dentadura parecía brillar en la penumbra de la calle, y sus cabellos castaños revoloteaban ante el movimiento de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes qué, Sev? Está semana ha sido dura para ambos, nos merecemos un premio ¿Qué tal si vamos a la hamburguesería que está en la esquina?—le dijo contenta mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

Él asintió, sonriendo tímidamente. Los londinenses apresurados iban de aquí para allá, con sus acartonados trajes de trabajo. Y ellos dos, muy displicentes del mundo exterior, caminaron hablando y riendo.

**Ss---sS**

Dormía. No había hecho más que dormir desde que fue colocado ahí.

Harry lo miraba decepcionado.

—El artista también cree que algo falló, pero se lo achaca al cuadro en sí, no a su trabajo—comentó Minerva McGonagall mirando a Harry a la nuca.

—Es completamente raro— comentó Ron—. ¿Usted tiene alguna idea, profesor?

El retrato de Albus negó con la cabeza, pero no dejaba de mirar al Severus Snape que _parecía_ dormir en el cuadro. Algo de eso pensaba también Hermione.

—Ni siquiera parece que esté vivo… bueno, no quiero decir…

—Entendemos perfectamente, señorita Granger—dijo McGonagall, acercándose lo más posible al retrato.

En realidad, era bastante obvio pensar que no estaba vivo, o lo que fuere que estaba la gente en los retratos. Los demás directores, incluso Albus Dumbledore, tenían la capacidad de mirar, hablar, salir de sus retratos si tenían otro en cualquier lugar. Pero desde que Severus Snape había sido integrado al despacho, no parecía siquiera respirar (cosa que los demás si hacían, aún durmiendo).

—Incluso le di unos golpecitos con su varita para ver si había algún tipo de reacción. Esto está totalmente fuera de mi comprensión—suspiró la nueva directora de Hogwarts.

Los tres chicos giraron por inercia la cabeza hacía un estante del lado derecho. Ahí, junto con varios artilugios de plata, en una caja de cristal, descansaba impolutamente la varita de Severus Snape.

—¿Tendrá que ver que no sabemos donde está su cuerpo?—inquirió Harry.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Hermione habló de nuevo.

—¡Ron! Tenemos que ir a los de mis padres, se nos hace tarde ¿vienes, Harry?

El chico suspiró y miró por última vez el retrato de Snape, para enseguida despedirse de la directora y Dumbledore. Los tres chicos salieron del despacho y McGonagall miró un largo rato más aquel cuadro.

—Minerva—. La voz de Dumbledore la sacó de su ensimismamiento, lo miró—. ¿Has leído los periódicos muggles?

—¿Periódicos muggles, Albus? ¿Para qué…?

—Tengo una ligera corazonada, Minerva. Muy pequeña… quizás, por algún hecho totalmente extraordinario y fuera de nuestra capacidad de comprensión, incluso de nuestro mundo racional, Severus no haya muerto. No del todo.

Minerva McGonagall abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. De todas las ideas descabelladas que alguna vez tuvo Albus Dumbledore, esa era, sin lugar a dudas, la más rimbombante. Quiso decirle a Albus que eso era imposible, reírse ahí mismo de semejante disparate (¿No lo había visto morir Potter?, ¿Y acaso Voldemort no había reconocido, en frente de todos, que lo había matado creyendo que así se haría de la varita de Saúco?).

Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, una esperanza dentro de sí surgió. No faltaba mucho para que el nuevo curso en Hogwarts comenzara y estaba muy atareada con la reconstrucción, nuevos profesores, monumentos a los caídos y todo lo que les había llevado la batalla. Pero un día se prometió a sí misma que encontraría a Severus y si para eso tenía que adentrarse al mundo de los muggles, lo haría. Por supuesto que sí.

**Ss---sS**

—¡Ay! Esa hamburguesa doble va a molestar toda la noche en mi estómago—se quejó Jessica al bajar del automóvil.

—A mí también—contestó Sev pasando su mano delgada y fibrosa por su barriga. Nunca había comido algo así… es… repugnante.

—¿No te gustó? ¡Vaya! Eres el primer hombre que conozco al que no le gusta la comida chatarra. Y el que nunca las hayas probado es grave.

—Sí me gustó, me refiero a que tiene muchas cosas dentro. Creo que la mitad de esa cosa se quedó en mi mano mientras trataba de engullirla.

Jessica río de buena gana, pero de repente, al fijar sus ojos en la puerta de su casa, calló, completamente sorprendida.

Un hombre maduro estaba sentado en la orilla de uno de los macetones que adornaban la entrada.

—¿Y ese quién es?—inquirió Sev extrañado.

—Es Michael. No te preocupes, tú entra en la casa. Sé lidiar con ese idiota—le dijo Jessica en tono glacial.

Sev pasó a su lado, mirando al otro con altanería. Al observarlo mejor gracias a la luz de la calle, distinguió las bellas facciones en su rostro, a pesar de su edad. Tenía el cuidado cabello oscuro hacía atrás, revelando unas entradas que no hacían más que acentuar su atractivo. Usaba un bigote ralo y esos ojos azul claro se posaron en los de Sev, devolviéndole la mirada gélida.

Se adentró a la casa, más por respeto a ella y su intimidad, pero no estaba dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación. Finalmente, él era inquilino de esa casa y tenía el derecho de estar ahí. Así que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café como ella le había enseñado. Quizás lo necesitaría.

Mientras ponía en un posillo de peltre (le gustaba hacer eso) agua para hervirla, distinguió las voces calmas en la sala. Agudizó el oído sin poder evitarlo. Y vaya que tenía buen oído.

—¿A qué vienes?—la escuchó a ella.

—¿Quién es el tipo con el que llegaste?, ¿Una nueva conquista a tu larga lista?

—Eso no te importa, Michael. Te pregunté a qué vienes.

—Creí que ya habías leído la citación de mi abogado, Jessy— le contestó el otro suspirando con fastidio.

—¿Te refieres al papelucho ese que dice que tengo que ir a un citatorio para entregarte la mitad de mis bienes? Lo siento, lo use para limpiarme el trasero a falta de algo más suave.

Sev río por lo bajo ¡Adoraba a esa mujer!

—¡No estoy jugando, Jessica!

—¡¿Y por qué carajos piensas que voy a darte la mitad de mi casa?! O esa idea idiota de venderla para darte la mitad del dinero ¡Trabaja, Michael! Esta casa es mía.

Se escuchó un estrépito, como algo que cayó al suelo y se rompió.

—¡Escúchame bien, estúpida! Nos casamos por derechos mancomunados, la mitad me pertenece por ley.

Sev se tensó. Si llegaba a tocarle un pelo a Jessica…

—¡Vaya! Así que ese era tu plan desde el principio. Casarte conmigo porque eres un maldito mantenido.

—¡Yo te mantuve mientras estuviste embarazada! Te cuide, la mitad me pertenece.

—Las cosas se ganan, Michael—replicó ella con voz ahogada, como si lo que él había dicho le produjera dolor—. Pero te marchaste cuando más te necesitaba ¿Cómo me dijiste aquella vez? No podías estar con una mujer que no te daría familia, te daba asco… ¡Y todavía tienes la osadía de venir a reclamar lo que no es tuyo! Estás enfermo…

Se escuchó más estrépito y Sev ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina, podía ver a las dos figuras. El tal Michael se acercó a zancadas a Jessica y la sostuvo fuertemente por los brazos.

—¡Era mi sueño! Y lo destrozaste…

—¿Y yo qué? Eres un egoísta de mierda, no fue mi culpa haber perdido al bebé…

¡Plaf! Michael le propinó una bofetada.

No supo qué demonios le atajó, pero lo segundo que vio después de haber golpeado a Jessica era un puño cerrándose en su cara.

—No. Vuelvas. A. Tocarla—le escupió entre dientes.

Sev estaba furioso, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, la ira traspasando sus venas, la sangre agolpándose a su cerebro.

—¡No, por favor!, ¡No te metas en problemas!—gritó Jessica, pero él no la escuchó. Tenía a Michael agarrado del cuello de la camisa. Éste le miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Y todo sucedió rápidamente: el cristal de las ventanas explotó. Jessica ahogó un grito, Michael se agazapó en la esquina de la pared. Y Sev se quedó pasmado ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—Tú y tu maldito novio van a pagar esto caro, Jessica—sentenció Michael tomándose dolorosamente el mentón mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Jessica, después de ver partir a Michael y echarle un vistazo a las ventanas rotas, se acercó temblando a Sev.

—¿Cómo…?

—Perdona—dijo él e intentó subir las escaleras. Estaba pálido y muy asustado, una sensación que, estaba muy seguro, había sentido antes. Hace mucho tiempo, quizás cuando era muy pequeño.

—¡No! No te vayas, no huyas—le espetó Jessica—. ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?

La miró con los ojos vidriosos, miró alrededor y bajó el rostro. Sus largos cabellos negros se pegaron a su rostro y murmuró apenas:

—Lo hice yo.

Jessica se alejó un paso de él. ¡Ya la había hecho! No sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que él había provocado que las ventanas explotasen. Y ahora la había asustado.

—No—dijo ella con firmeza—. No puede ser… debió ser…—pero se interrumpió, ¿qué explicación lógica podría darse a ese hecho? Ninguna—. No importa. De verdad, Sev, te agradezco que me hayas defendido… yo, estaba muy asustada… y luego dijo eso y…

Sev la miró de nuevo, ella se había alejado para tomarse el rostro con ambas manos. Era un idiota, ella había pasado un momento terrible y él va y se hace la víctima por unos cuantos vidrios rotos.

Se acercó lentamente, con la intención de tocarle un hombro a modo de consuelo, pero ella se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando a mares.

—No fue mi culpa—dijo entrecortadamente en sus brazos—. Yo quería bajar por un té y… y me caí… y luego había mucha sangre…

Sev la abrazó aún más, era lo único que podía hacer. No sabía qué decirle, y la visión de los cristales en el suelo… era surrealista. Habían pasado una noche genial cargando cajas y comiendo hamburguesas, y de repente todo se convertía en un caos para los dos.

Pasaron un rato así, abrazados en medio de la sala. A ella ya le había pasado el espasmo de llanto, pero seguía aferrada a él.

—¿Sabes algo?—preguntó ella con voz amortiguada—. Creo que no soy tan lista para lidiar con semejante idiota—. Se separó y lo miró al rostro. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el surco de lágrimas en sus mejillas, aunque sonreía débilmente—. Gracias.

Él sonrío, en verdad muy sorprendido con ella. No le había dicho nada de lo extraño de los vidrios, sino que le agradecía.

—¿A qué huele?—inquirió ella curiosa.

Sev abrió los ojos como platos ¡Genial! Había roto los vidrios y ahora, si no se daba prisa, comenzaría un incendio en la cocina.

—¡El pocillo!—exclamó separándose de ella y corriendo a la cocina a apagar el fogón de la estufa.

**Ss---sS**

—¿Dices que tú provocaste que los vidrios se rompieran?

—Estoy seguro. Había algo dentro de mí… una fuerza. Sentía rabia hacía el tipo ese, quería… quería dañarlo, y de repente las ventanas explotaron.

Sandra Tibbins suspiró mientras se sacaba las gafas.

—Hay veces…—comenzó con voz aguda—…, hay veces que los seres humanos, ante una acción desesperada pueden llegar a hipersensibilizarse. Es lo que los ocultistas llaman telequinesia.

Sev alzó una ceja ¿ocultistas?, ¿Telequinesia?

—Trataremos esto más a fondo, lo prometo—le tranquilizó la doctora. Jamás, en todos los años que había ejercido su profesión, había conocido a alguien como ese hombre. Severos traumas se podían deducir, pero aquello era, simplemente, irreal. Suspiró de nuevo—. ¿Te han servido las pastillas para calmar tus pesadillas?

—Sí, últimamente no ocurren tan seguido. Y no parecen tan reales.

—Bien, ¿alguna otra cosa que te haya echo recordar alguna sensación o momento de tu pasado?

Sev negó con la cabeza. Aquello era rotundamente un caso perdido. Había cosas que por el simple aroma, o la forma de hacer algo, palabras, que le recordaban algo, pero nunca sabía qué.

—¿Cómo va tu relación con tu casera?

—Bien, somos amigos—respondió Sev extrañado ¿a qué venía esa pregunta?

—Me gustaría que vinieras con ella. Necesito hablarle de algunos asuntos relacionados contigo.

—¿Para qué…?

Pero su pregunta no fue completada. Tibbins sacó un sobre amarillo de su escritorio y se lo dio.

—Ayer me lo entregó el investigador que lleva tu caso. Encontraron a un familiar tuyo, por la sangre: el ADN. Te sugiero que lo leas en casa.

El hombre recibió el sobre consternado ¿Había un familiar suyo?

**Oo—oO**

N/A: ¡Holassss!

Aclaración: Así es, Severus está OOC, y yo lo sé y es así intencionalmente. ¿Por qué aclaro esto? Porque una personita me mandó un privado diciéndome que mi fic es (literalmente_) una basura, porque yo pregono con hipocresía_ (literalmente) que no me gusta el OOC (lo cuál es mentira si de verdad han leído mi blog y lo que pienso sobre esto) y vengo y cuelgo con descaro a un Snape totalmente fuera de personaje… Lo dicho: Sev es aquí y lo largo de muchos capítulos un tanto OOC, mucho o poco, ustedes decidirán, pero lo hice con toda intención y en los capítulos finales explicaré por qué.

Bueno, pues aquí está otro capítulo. Les digo que falta relativamente poco para lo que llamamos en literatura el "nudo" de la historia. El mundo mágico y el muggle tendrán un acercamiento interesante, creo yo.

Bueno, pavadas más, pavadas menos (adoro esa palabra xD), agradezco mucho sus reviews (¡Lullaby! Qué alegría tenerte por aquí). Como me temo que sucederá casi siempre, mi tiempo es limitado, así que sólo puedo subir el capítulo y agradecerles a grandes rasgos, pero eso sí, con mucha sinceridad.

Espero leernos prontito.

Un beso. Látex.


	5. Capítulo IV

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo IV. De historias y ****hallazgos**

(¿Coincidencia o destino?)

Comenzaba a llover.

Llegó a casa contrariado, con el sobre amarillo doblado dentro de su chaqueta. No quería abrirlo, todavía no. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada al llegar a la sala, pero no estaba. Extrañado, se dirigió a la cocina, y vio que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta y la luz encendida.

Bajó lentamente las escaleras, hasta que encontró la figura de la mujer sentada en el suelo. Hacía frío y veía como el vaho de su boca le rodeaba la cara.

—¿Jessica?

—Hola, ¿cómo te fue?—respondió ella seria, sin mirarle. Guardaba apresuradamente papeles y cajas pequeñas en una más grande.

—Bien—mintió— ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Ya se había acercado lo suficiente para mirarla a la cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero sonrío tristemente al mirarlo.

—Te mojaste.

—No es nada—dijo él apartándose el cabello de la cara y acomodándoselo tras las orejas. Se sentó a su lado. No le gustaba verla triste, no soportaba verla llorar— ¿Qué te pasa?—. Sabía que había sonado algo duro, pero no le importó.

—Vine a repasar los recuerdos. Es extraño, a veces quiero olvidarlo y lo logro, pero sé que en el fondo siguen ahí, dispuestos a tortúrame y obligarme a pensar e imaginar lo que pudo haber sido.

Él no dijo nada, pero su vista se dirigió a la caja. Pudo distinguir una fotografía (la primera que veía en esa casa), donde una Jessica, muy jovencita, mostraba una enorme sonrisa, junto a ella, reconoció a Michael. Era su boda, supuso; ella vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido blanco y él lucía muy elegante enfundando en un traje negro.

—Te hubiera gustado seguir con Michael—dijo él sin pensar en lo patético que había sonado.

—¡Qué va!—contestó ella con una sonrisa autentica—. Si bien me lo advirtieron mi madre y Clarisse: Michael era un imbécil. Pero hay algo que ciega, Sev: el amor. Y yo estaba muy enamorada de él, y era muy joven. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Una chica tonta de pueblo, que llegó a la ciudad y se enamoró de la primera cosa con pantalones que se le posó enfrente.

"Me deje llevar. Michael era muy guapo, y yo me pavoneaba por haberlo conquistado. Nos casamos sin conocernos bien, por supuesto. Él ya era arrogante y soberbio… y flojo, para rematar. No reflexioné en que me había pedido matrimonio hasta después de enterarse que la casa me había sido heredada. Igual y pensó que escondía baúles llenos de oro por alguna parte.

"Después, alegando que no encontraba trabajo porque los sueldos eran muy bajos para un gran arquitecto como él, pasaron los meses y hasta los años ¿Adivina quién pagaba todas las cuentas?

Sev rió con ella.

—Y un día—continuó ella mientras sacaba un fólder azul— me llega la noticia de que iba a ser mamá. No podía estar más feliz.

Le alargó al hombre y él descubrió una extraña foto negra con rayones blancos.

—Es el primer ultrasonido que me hicieron. Eso es mi matriz, y ahí estaba mi bebé.

"Michael cambió un poco su actitud, aunque nuestro matrimonio ya estaba muy deteriorado. Por lo menos consiguió un empleo, gracias a Clarisse. Yo no podía trabajar pesado porque mi embarazo era riesgoso: matriz débil o algo así. El médico me ordenó absoluto reposo en cuanto a mis posibilidades.

"Y luego paso… eso. La caída me hizo perder al bebé, pero no sólo eso, que ya era suficientemente doloroso; no puedo tener más hijos. Y Michael se volvió loco, y dijo que no quería seguir con una mujer yerta. Se fue simplemente después de gritarme que había destrozado su meta de formar una familia.

"Y luego se quejan de que no nos entienden—exclamó recelosa—. Cuando son jóvenes buscan la mayor cantidad de mujeres para acostarse con ellas y llenar su planilla ¿Hijos? ¡Ni locos! Y luego, cuando ya están maduros (o eso es lo que creen), quieren tener tantos hijos como para formar un equipo de fútbol.

—Yo no podría ser padre— dijo Sev.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió ella, mucho más aliviada después de contarle todo eso a Sev.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que los niños no me agradan en absoluto. Siento mucho lo que te paso, de verdad.

—Gracias. Eres un gran compañero, sabes escuchar—señaló ella mientras le apretaba una mano— ¿Y sabes qué? Yo creo que sí serías un gran padre, si es que…

No dijo más ¿Y si Sev tenía hijos? O una esposa y una familia…, no se había planteado aquella posibilidad. Y no quería planteársela ahora, así que buscó algo para cambiar el tema antes de que él insistiera en terminar la frase. Descubrió una orilla del sobre amarillo en la chaqueta de él.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Me lo dio Tibbins—contestó él, sacándolo inseguro—. Dice que el investigador se lo dio, al parecer encontraron a alguien que puede ser mi familiar.

—¿De verdad? ¡Pues ábrelo!... bueno, creo que será mejor que lo hagas allá arriba. Te dejaré solo para que…

—¿Te molestaría leerlo conmigo?

Jessica sonrió con todos los dientes. ¿Qué le pasaba que ahora quería compartir todo con él y se emocionaba cuando él demostraba el mismo interés?

**Ss---sS**

—_¡Es un fenómeno! Igual que tú, te lo advertí…_

—_El fenómeno eres tú, que no aceptas que somos diferentes. Y mucho más poderosos de lo que tu pequeña mente muggle puede discernir._

—_¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!, ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando me casé contigo!, ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano engendrarías a un monstruo como tú…!_

La luz le dio de lleno en la cara: ya había amanecido. Se incorporó lentamente del lecho hasta sentarse completamente. Esperó unos instantes hasta que su corazón recuperara el ritmo normal. Volvían las pesadillas, volvieron desde que había leído el contenido dentro del sobre amarillo que Tibbins le había dado.

Según el ADN, gracias al estudio de su sangre, tenía un padre. Un hombre llamado Tobías Snape le había dado la vida. Aunque no era muy alentador para él porque, aparte de que Tobías Snape estaba muerto, si tenían el registro en los viejos archivos de la policía, era porque había sido demandado innumerables ocasiones por violencia.

Lo raro de todo ello (y aún más raro para él), era que el nombre de su madre no aparecía por ningún lado, ¡Y lo peor!: tampoco aparecía él mismo, Sev, en el registro. Según el archivo, Tobías Snape nunca se había casado. Preguntó si había posibilidad de una equivocación, y sí la había, pero mínima. Ese hombre era su padre pues llevaba casi todos sus genes y, excepto que existieran dos seres humanos con los mismos genes, que no tuvieran nada que ver entre sí, cabía la posibilidad de una equivocación.

Le habían dicho que lo más seguro es que Tobías ocultará al mundo su relación con su madre y con él mismo. Razón desconocida. A decir verdad, comenzaba a hartarse de las conjeturas sobre su pasado y de que todo mundo le dijese que él era el caso más raro que habían conocido en toda la vida.

Pero ahora eso era lo de menos. Lo que más le atormentaba eran los sueños. Ya no había luces verdes que mataban, ni palabras extrañas saliendo de su boca. Ahora veía claramente a un hombre (con el que compartía la nariz), y a una mujer enérgica, siempre peleando. Él gritándole fenómeno, y ella llamándolo… ¿muggle? Sí, esa palabra no le era ajena, pero no sabía cuál era el significado.

Sabía que él mismo, Sev (si es que se llamaba así), era un fenómeno, o como fuera que le dijese ese hombre. Ella decía que eran "diferentes" ¿diferentes en qué? Se frotó las sienes con fastidio. Quería deshacerse de ello, de los sueños (o recuerdos, que era lo más seguro), de la angustia que le asaltaba a solas por saber qué había sido de su vida anterior a la amnesia. De sentirse tan culpable y temeroso por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Estaba harto. Solamente quería vivir, ser libre. Anhelaba que la vida que se estaba construyendo ahora fuera la única. Pero más de treinta y cinco años perdidos flotando en pedazos en su mente no se lo permitían.

Jessica había insistido en ir a ver la casa que había pertenecido a su padre y que, finalmente, también era suya (la dirección estaba en el sobre; una casa mediana en las afueras de Londres, por la zona industrial); pero se negó rotundamente, alegando que no le interesaba saber nada de un hombre que no lo había reconocido. En realidad tenía miedo, miedo de encontrarse con las posibles respuestas a sus más oscuras preguntas. Dos de las más intrigantes: ¿Qué hacía manchado con su propia sangre? ¿Y quién era el hombre extraño al que, estaba seguro, había matado?

**Ss---sS**

—¿Y donde está el buen hombre que te hace suspirar?

Jessica miró a Clarisse con fingido enfado.

—Le pedí que no me acompañara. No es mucho material y está cansado. Tiene mucho que pensar.

—¿Así que no niegas que te hace suspirar?—río la rubia.

—Clarisse, por favor. No es tan sencillo como te imaginas. Sí, me gusta y puedo decir que lo que he podido conocer de él me encanta… y que le quiero de algún modo…

—¡Los cielos han hablado!—exclamó Clarisse radiante—. Amiga mía, te has contagiado de esa enfermedad que nos ataca a todos y nos aliente o destruye: el amor.

—Creo que es muy pronto para…

—¿Y dónde está el manual que dice cuándo y cómo enamorarte? Creí que ya sabrías diferenciar a tus ochenta años.

—¡Oye! No, ya en serio, Sev ha descubierto recientemente que tenía un padre que, el muy desgraciado, nunca lo reconoció. Tiene demasiadas cosas en la mente para que pueda pensar en mí y en una relación.

—Pero sí te has dado cuenta cómo te mira ¿verdad?—refutó Clarisse más seria—. Regalaría todos los ejemplares de ésta librería si Sev no está enamorado de ti también.

Jessica sonrío derrotada. Clarisse era un caso rotundo de simpleza al límite y, aunque muchas veces eso le gustaba de su mejor amiga, había ocasiones en que le parecía demasiado imprudente.

Pasaron un rato más descargando los libros en el suelo de la librería, Jessica escuchaba a Clarisse, pero no contestaba más que con monosílabos. Si todo fuera tan sencillo como ir y decirle a él que le quería, o plantarle el beso en los labios que se moría por darle… pero no podía. No tenía el derecho…

—Oye, Jess, te dejo sola un ratito. Debo recoger a Jeremy del colegio y pasarlo a la casa, hoy salió más tarde ¿no te molesta, verdad?

—Claro que no.

La rubia le agradeció como solía hacerlo, o sea dándole una nalgada, y salió del lugar. Eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que ya oscurecía y ni las moscas se pasaban por la librería. Se dio cuenta de que ya casi acababa su trabajo y para no aburrirse mortalmente (no le apetecía leer), se sentó en el alfeizar del ventanal, desde donde podía mirar a los pocos peatones y los muchos automóviles que recorrían la calle.

De repente, sus ojos se ensancharon y se pegó más a la ventana, girando lentamente el cuello para seguir mejor los pasos de aquel hombre. No tenía nada extraordinario salvo el hecho de que llevaba una ropa muy parecida a la que traía Sev el memorable día que le atropelló: una especie de toga, bajo un grueso y deplorable saco.

El hombrecillo se detuvo justo a un lado de la librería, parecía estar mirando algo hacía arriba mientras sacaba algo de un bolsillo. Jessica podía verlo mascullar algo. Finalmente, el hombre sacó unas monedas, miró a ambos lados de la calle —la mujer se agazapó un poco tras el vidrio—; satisfecho de no ver a nadie, contó las monedas y se apresuró a entrar al lugar, que ella creía recordar era una tienda de música, pero fue tanta su prisa por entrar, ya que se acercaba una pareja por la esquina, que dejó caer unas monedas y se perdió de vista.

Aquello la dejó atontada, pero no tanto tiempo como para evitar salir. Quería encontrar las monedas que se le cayeron al tipo ese, y con la excusa de devolvérselas, ver mejor si en verdad llevaba una toga. Salió a toda prisa y recogió las brillantes monedas del suelo, se asomó por las ventanas de la tienda de música, pero no había rastro del extraño hombre.

Resignada, volvió sus pasos a la librería, pero volvió a detenerse abruptamente… ¿Desde cuando estaba ese lugar ahí? Subió la mirada y vio un destartalado letrero sobre una desvencijada puerta cerrada, "El Caldero Chorreante", rezaba.

Al advertir que alguien salía de aquel lugar fingió que caminaba por ahí tras la pareja de novios. Escuchó tras de sí una maldición y giró un poco el rostro, era el mismo hombre ¿le devolvía su dinero?

—Apestosos _muggles_. Uno que se gana la vida decentemente y vienen y me roban.

No, después de aquella extraña murmuración, Jessica no se atrevió a encararlo. Afianzó la puerta de la librería y colocó el letrero de "cerrado". Se acercó a la luz de la lámpara y miró las monedas. Abrió la boca: una era grande y pesada, parecía de oro. Leyó la pequeña inscripción: GALEON.

Las otras tres eran iguales, más pequeñas y de plata. SICKLE. Era una broma, sin duda.

Todavía escuchaba aquel hombre rumiar sobre los rateros en Londres. Lo que Jessica no sabía, era que Mundungus Fletcher maldecía a los cielos ¡Tanto trabajo que le había costado vender ese caldero de revestimiento de escamas de dragón para que le robaran un galeón y tres sickles!

**Oo—oO**

N/A: ¡Hola!

Bueno, un capítulo más y unas horas menos de sueño para mí ). ¿Qué dijeron? ¿Qué había puesto a Sev a trabajar en una librería nomás porque sí? ¡Juas! ¡A qué nadie lo adivinó!

Vale, vale. Mi más infinito agradecimiento por sus reviews (Hara Eslitere, Lullaby-Snape, MoonyMarauderGirl, Arcano) Y su, más valioso, apoyo. De verdad que no me quitan el sueño los comentarios groseros, simplemente quería aclarar el asunto.

Sin más, me despido y espero que las vacaciones de Semana Santa lleguen pronto, que ya no puedo ni con mi sombra. ¡Un beso!


	6. Capítulo V

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo V.**** Un paso al amor**

Jessica llegó a casa todavía muy consternada por el acontecimiento en el que se había visto vuelta hacía un par de horas. Tenía en su monedero guardadas las cuatro monedas extrañas que, sin querer (queriendo), le había robado a aquel singular personaje. 

Pensó durante todo el camino si sería prudente enseñárselas a Sev; podía ser que tomara aquello como una extraña anécdota, tal y como ella lo había tomado. Pero también estaba el detalle de la ropa de aquel extraño ¿Y si aquello ocasionaba que Sev recordara algo horrible? No quería verlo sufrir otra vez. Ya era suficiente con verlo casi todas las mañanas demacrado y pensativo, seguramente a causa de las pesadillas.

Lo halló en el despacho, absorto en la lectura de un ligero tomo de su colección de Oscar Wilde. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, mirándolo hipnotizada. La luz, como ya había descubierto que le agradaba a él, era muy baja, apenas para alumbrar el libro y acentuar sus facciones debido a las sombras; podía decirse de él que no era guapo, no en el sentido de estética universal, pero para ella era muy atractivo. Siempre tenía un halo de misterio en los ojos profundamente negros, y se preguntó si ya lo tendría antes de perder la memoria. Se perdió en su perfil, en las largas pestañas, en la nariz curvada, en los finos labios, en la tez pálida; en sus manos largas y delgadas, elegantes, que sostenían el ejemplar. En el torso estrecho que se movía acompasadamente al respirar… ¿Cómo podía pretender negar lo evidente? Sev no sólo le gustaba física y emocionalmente, sino que le parecía… sensual. 

—Hola—saludó él aparentemente relajado y sin mirarla—. ¿De verdad no fue necesario que te acompañara?

—¿Qué?... ¡No! No te preocupes. Solamente recogí unos cuantos ejemplares en la Editorial, le hacían falta a Clarisse—contestó ella atropelladamente desde el umbral—. No quiero interrumpir…

—Ya he acabado—dijo él, mirándola ahora sí y descubriendo el tono rojizo en las mejillas de ella.

—Bueno, pues entonces podemos ir a la cocina a preparar la cena para quedarme embobada viendo la habilidad que tienes para cortar las verduras… ¿Qué te parece una ensalada?

Él se puso de pie sonriendo levemente. Colocó el libro en su lugar y finalmente salieron con dirección a la cocina. Era verdad que tenía mucha habilidad para usar el cuchillo y Jessica le había comentado que podía jurar que había sido chef en algún restaurante. Solamente ellos cortaban de tal forma.

Pero para él no era un arte de chef. Él mismo se había sorprendido de sus dotes con los instrumentos de cocina, con la habilidad para medir ingredientes (así fuera una pizca de sal). Pero no era cocinero, eso lo sabía. Su sazón no era precisamente la de un chef.

—Zanahorias, lechuga, un poco de brócoli ¡adoro el brócoli!... ¿qué más? calabaza, tal vez…

Jessica murmuraba mientras sacaba los vegetales de la nevera; para ello tenía que agacharse, dejando el trasero muy visible para el hombre que, usualmente, se entretenía en otras cosas que no fuera la anatomía de la mujer. Pero ésta vez, sin saber por qué (aunque ya no se lo preguntaba, sus impulsos eran más fuertes que su razón en muchas ocasiones), se quedó observando las largas piernas que desembocaban en ese –pensó en ese momento- espectacular trasero, cubiertas por unos jeans ajustados.

¿Qué más podía esperar? Él era un hombre, ella una mujer, una linda mujer con la que había compartido los últimos cuatro meses de su vida, aunque para él fuese como toda la vida. Había aceptado desde hacía mucho que sentía algo por ella, algo que no era sólo amistad. Le había dado confianza absoluta, aprendieron a conocer sus manías y mañas, sus gustos y desagrados, los momentos de alegría sincera y de enojos prolongados, a respetar los de tristeza y melancolía. La conocía muy bien, porque ella era así: abierta, honesta y era fácil saber lo que pensaba o sentía con sólo mirarla a los ojos. Y eso era algo que, podía jurar, no le había pasado antes con absolutamente nadie.

Y era conciente de que él no era visto por ella como un simple amigo o "el pobrecito al que la torpe de ella había atropellado" (como a veces todavía le decía). Podía ver en su mirada el cariño y la confianza absoluta de que la no se sentía merecedor. Y esa misma noche, cuando lo sorprendió leyendo, vio algo más, algo que él ya había experimentado a lado de ella: deseo.

—¿Estabas mirándome las yoyugas?

La pregunta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ella reía alegremente mientras colocaba las verduras en el fregadero.

—¿Las que?—logró articular.

—Las yoyugas. Es así como mi madre le llama al trasero: yoyugas—contestó ella muy divertida.

—¡No! Estaba escuchándote decir… ¡Bah! Sí, estaba mirando tu trasero. Lo siento—dijo él derrotado y contagiado de la risa que brotaba de los labios de Jessica. Unos labios delgados y maquillados de un suave color durazno.

—No te disculpes, sólo espero que no se te ocurra pellizcarme como lo hace Clarisse, duele ¿sabes?

Rieron durante todo el rato, con una simplicidad terrible, hablando de traseros y nombres raros que se les daban mientras preparaban la ensalada. Aquellos momentos los disfrutaban al máximo. 

Rato después, sentados en el sillón, veían televisión mientras picaban los restos de la ensalada.

—… _y los atentados de los que Gran Bretaña fue víctima hace más de medio año aún no han sido adjudicados a ningún grupo. El IRA, desde que el primer tren estalló dejando más de cien víctimas mortales en las afueras de Yorkshirke, se deslindó…_

—No me gustan esas noticias—comentó Jessica—. Pasaron cosas terribles y ahora resulta que nadie las provocó.

—¿Qué más pasó?—preguntó él muy interesado.

—Pues fue una época extraña ciertamente. Había muchos accidentes: un puente cayó, los trenes salían de sus carriles, accidentes carreteros, destrucción de edificios. Todos teníamos miedo, y el clima parecía ponerse de acuerdo con los acontecimientos; hacía mucho frío y neblina, claro, estamos en el eterno país de la neblina, pero eso era más denso que normalmente. También desaparecía gente, luego encontraron cadáveres… era horrible. Y pensar que realmente no fue hace mucho...

"Hubo una teoría que pasaron en ese mismo programa—señaló el aparato televisivo— en la que decían que Bretaña estaba destinada a ese tipo de cosas cada cierto tiempo. Ocurrió a finales de la Segunda Guerra mundial, pero era lógico dada la situación del mundo. Luego, pasó también hace más de veinte años. Papá me lo contaba, incluso uno de nuestros vecinos de la granja tuvo una muerte extraña. 

—¿Ah, si?

—Ajá. Dijeron que había sido un ataque al corazón, pero tenía veintiún años y era muy saludable. Papá me contó que le dijeron a los padres del pobre chico que tenía una estupenda salud, salvo porque estaba muerto. 

—Me iré a la cama.

Jessica se incorporó bien en el sillón (había estado recostada), y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Sev qué diablos le pasaba, lo vio subir las escaleras rápidamente. ¿Tanto le había afectado saber aquello¿O quizás lo relacionaba con algo…? Apagó la televisión disgustada y le siguió.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó débilmente tras haber tocado un par de veces la puerta de la habitación de Sev.

No hubo respuesta, pero no quería dejarlo así, por lo tanto giró el picaporte y entró a la eterna penumbra de esa habitación. La luz de la farola alumbraba el rostro de Sev, que tenía la vista perdida en la ventana y estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama.

—¿Sev?

—La maldición asesina—lo escuchó susurrar.

¿La maldición asesina? De todas las cosas raras que de repente decía aquel hombre, aquella era por demás loca. 

—¿De qué…?

—Ellos matan… es una maldición, la luz verde… 

Sev murmuraba aquello con verdadero pánico, sudaba y temblaba como cuando tenía una pesadilla especialmente horripilante. Jessica se acercó y le tomó por los hombros sin mucha delicadeza.

—¡Ya basta¿Estás delirando o qué?

Entonces, él pareció reanimarse y la miró con los ojos negros muy abiertos. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sev la tomó tempestivamente de la cintura y se abrazo a ella, pegando la cabeza a su vientre.

Totalmente confusa, Jessica separó los brazos de Sev, se acuclilló hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente. 

—Todo está bien ¿me escuchas?—le dijo—. No hay maldiciones, no hay luces que matan…

Pero él sabía que era así. Había luces verdes que acababan con la vida de la gente… lo sabía, porque él mismo lo había hecho con el anciano, pero no dijo nada, no debía asustarla, no a ella… Cerró los ojos ante el contacto de las manos de Jessica en su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas, acomodando sus cabellos tras la oreja derecha. 

—Todo está bien—repitió ella en un susurro apenas audible. 

Y entonces, respiró el suave aroma del durazno de sus labios, la oyó acercarse más a él; sintió los labios en su mejilla reemplazando a las manos. Un beso. Un beso en la mejilla, un beso en la comisura de sus labios, un beso en sus labios. Un beso, que él correspondió.

Y cayeron a la cama, ella encima de él, sin abrir los ojos y sin dejar de besarse.

**---**

El curso había comenzado. El retrato de Albus Dumbledore se paseaba alrededor del marco ¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría Minerva? Según sus cálculos, el banquete tenía que haber terminado hacía ya un buen rato. Claro que, dado el carácter de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, seguramente se habría prolongado con una charla eterna sobre los últimos acontecimientos en la comunidad mágica. Él se hubiera conformado con un: _pellizco, papanatas y ¡a cenar que los tiempos son buenos!"_

Pero Minerva era mucho más seria en ese sentido. Reflexionó sobre cómo decirle a la enérgica bruja que necesitaba resultados sobre el caso de Severus; no podía recriminarle nada de todas formas, había tenido un mar de trabajo y estaba exhausta, y ahora que comenzaba el curso…

—¡Necesito un buen baño de burbujas!

Albus giró de cuerpo entero y no pudo menos que sonreír indulgentemente al mirar a Minerva exclamar aquello como niña pequeña y recelosa.

—Albus, nunca me dijiste que ser director era tan horrible.

—Y eso que apenas comienza, señora directora—dijo el retrato de Phineas Nigellus.

—No me lo recuerdes… ¿Quieres decirme algo, Albus?—inquirió la bruja suspicazmente. Se conocía a la perfección ese gesto de Dumbledore.

—Severus—dijo únicamente él.

—¡Ah!—suspiró la mujer y tomó asiento—. Tú mismo has visto que he leído los periódicos muggles, pero no hay nada que pueda sernos de utilidad—le dijo evasivamente.

—Te vi charlando con Kingsley hace unos días.

—¡Está bien, está bien! El ministerio me da un plazo de un año, a partir de la desaparición del cadáver, para encontrar alguna pista. Lo que no es muy alentador teniendo en cuenta que sólo me quedan ocho meses. Confío en que algo sucederá.

—Minerva…

—Albus—interrumpió ella—. ¿Crees que no le tomo importancia a algo tan terrible como eso?—señaló el retrato de Snape, aún sin señales de vida—. Pero ahora tengo muchas responsabilidades. Sé que tengo que encontrar a Severus, es ya una lucha personal, pero no necesito que me presiones.

"A partir de ésta semana iré yo misma a pasearme y hacer preguntas a Londres, o a cualquier lugar que se me ocurra, pero por ahora déjame planificar los horarios.

—¿Han venido muchos alumnos?—preguntó Dumbledore tristemente. Entendía a Minerva ¿cómo no hacerlo? Pero quería saber que Severus estaba por ahí, vivo o no.

—Algunas bajas según la lista de brujas y magos nacidos en 1987, más las evidentes bajas que dejó la guerra. Pero todos los que han venido tienen muy buena disposición para estudiar. 

**---**

¿Qué había pasado con él¿Qué era eso que le había provocado tanto miedo ante muertes extrañas? No lo sabía, y ahora, que la tenía entre sus brazos, durmiendo placidamente, no le importaba.

Acababa de decidir que pondría todo su esfuerzo en suprimir todas esas cosas raras que pasaban por su mente. ¿Qué le importaba ahora? Nada, nada porque ella le había dicho que lo quería, que nunca lo dejaría solo y que siempre, pasara lo que pasara, contaría con ella.

Era una visión realmente encantadora, el rayo de luz se posaba en su rostro sereno. La cubrió más con la manta y se pegó más a ella. Le había besado. Una cosa tan simple como un beso, pero que decía tantas cosas, que entregaba mucho más. También la quería y mucho, pero sobre todo, admiraba su forma de ser, su incondicionalidad, su temple… todo. 

Y eso, por ahora, era suficiente.

**Oo—oO**

N/A¡Holas!

Bueno pues, éste capítulo era necesario para establecer el romance, porque ya se vienen los descubrimientos. De nuevo, no me queda más que agradecer sus comentarios, a las que tienen cuenta, les he respondido, y a los que no, así de a rapidín:

Arcano¡Muchas gracias! Pero no te comas los codos, que luego se sigue uno con los hombros y de ahí pal´ real jeje. Gracias por tus ánimos, afortunadamente, ya están volviendo. Un beso.

Alexander¡Oh! Me has sacado los colores. Muchas gracias. Y no, que el ego no se me sube, aunque es difícil debo confesar, jajaja. Besos!

Vale, nos leemos pronto. ¡Se cuidan las _yoyugas_!


	7. Capítulo VI

Después del vendaval… ¡Granizada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**Capítulo VI.**** No te fíes de un animal herido**

El grito que Clarisse Adams dio fue espectacular, Jessica alzó las cejas, pero sonreía con picardía.

—¡Lo besaste! Eso es muy bueno, amiga ¡Ay! Estoy tan emocionada.

—¡Tranquilízate! Sí, lo besé y fue… lindo.

—¿Lindo?,¡Lindo! Pero qué dices, si sólo hace falta mirarte un segundo para comprender que eres la mujer más feliz sobre ésta tierra.

—Me gustaría decir eso ¿sabes?, pero no lo soy—suspiró Jessica—. Comprendo que estoy metiéndome en un juego peligroso. Sev me quiere y yo lo quiero, pero... Es que, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si hay alguien más. Clarisse, no quiero enamorarme como idiota para después enterarme de que destruí un matrimonio o una familia…

—¡Pero si tú misma me dijiste que descartabas esa posibilidad! Sev no está en los registros de la policía, ni los hospitales, escuelas. Odio decir esto: pero él no existe. Pero existe para ti ¿has pensando en el mundo de las casualidades? Eso de que lo atropellaras, que necesitaras un inquilino, que el bobo que tenías por novio te dejara esa misma tarde… ¡Piénsalo!

—Vale, eso es alentador. Pero también está Michael… te conté lo que ocurrió cuando fue a casa…

—Sí—interrumpió la rubia desdeñosamente—. El muy idiota te soltó una cachetada y Sev le partió la boca. Te defendió, ahora sabes por qué.

Jessica suspiró con resignación y continuó sacando libros de la caja que tenía a sus pies.

—Hay algo más, Clarisse. Algo que no te he contado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Esa noche, los vidrios de las ventanas explotaron, y Sev se culpó, dijo que él lo había hecho. Y yo, muy en el fondo, le creo. Es decir, estaba muy enojado, creí que le saltaban chispas por los ojos, y al segundo: ¡Pum!…Nos salió un ojo de la cara reparar el desastre.

"Y eso no es todo. ¿Te he contado que tiene una habilidad asombrosa para usar los utensilios de la cocina? Eso no es algo muy común en un hombre. El tatuaje que tiene en el brazo, como borroso, lo vi bien y es una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de la boca ¿Qué clase de tatuaje es ese? Y para colmo, están esas pesadillas que él insiste en decir que son reales… dijo que había matado a alguien.

Jessica no necesitó mirar a Clarisse para saber que se había quedado embobada. La rubia carraspeó y se acercó a ella.

—Pongámoslo de éste modo: las ventanas explotaron porque pasó un camión muy, pero que muy pesado en ese momento; tal vez trabajaba en una farmacéutica o laboratorio, cocina, bar… ¡Yo qué se! Sobre que se cree un asesino… ¿Crees que sería capaz?

—De ninguna manera—espetó Jessica.

—Entonces ¿qué te preocupa? Probablemente son trastornos por la amnesia, algo de eso leí en un libro. Los recuerdos quieren salir y lo hacen infiltrándose en el subconsciente, con sueños. Ahora que si quieres saber lo que acabo de pensar y lo tomas como viable ¿Crees que sea un extraterrestre?

Jessica sonrío ante el cometario, aunque viendo objetivamente el asunto…

—¿Sabes qué necesitan ambos?—inquirió Clarisse sonriendo con complicidad—: Un noche desenfrenada de sexo. Si tiene dos penes, aléjate de él… o escóndelo de las solteronas desesperadas y quédatelo para ti sola.

La castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no por el comentario de Clarisse (la conocía muy bien como para sorprenderse por ello), sino porque Sev estaba petrificado en la puerta de la librería, con una caja en sus brazos.

_¡Virgen inmaculada de las concepciones!, ¿Qué tanto habrá escuchado_?, se preguntó Jessica.

Clarisse giró el rostro al encontrarse con la cara de Jessica, y no gritó porque tenía mucho autocontrol. La tensión se rompió cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y entró un cliente.

—¡Ay, Sev! Hazte a un lado que no dejas pasar a la clientela. Deja la caja por ahí, si no te molesta. Con permiso.

Clarisse emprendió la graciosa huida y fue directo a atender a su cliente.

—¿Debo decir de nuevo que tu amiga está como una cabra?—preguntó él dejando la caja en el suelo. _(¡¿Dos penes?!)_

—No es necesario, llevo quince años tratando de hallar explicación al hecho de tenerla como amiga.

Él sonrío, y la miró profundamente. Jessica estaba coloradísima y se dispuso a abrir la nueva caja para no tener que mirarlo.

_(¡¿Dos penes?!)_

No era prejuiciosa, simplemente, aquel mundo era casi desconocido para ella. Las calles tan diferentes, tan… parcas. Muchas tiendas de artículos diversos, pero nada comparado con Hogsmeade o el Callejón Diagon.

Y aquel sitio en especial: la calle de las Hilanderas. No se le ocurrió buscar en otro sitio más que en ese. Todo de ladrillos, con un olor peculiar, un arroyo espantoso, humo que salía de las chimeneas de las fábricas. No entendía a los muggles, eran seres humanos destructivos con todo. Bueno, quizás estaba generalizando, pero es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, y sus rodillas ya no eran las de antes.

No podía entender cómo es que Severus llegó a vivir ahí.

Finalmente encontró la casa: un lugar lúgubre y descuidado, lleno de moho y humedad. Primero revisó los alrededores, pero no había nada que indicara que alguien seguía viviendo ahí.

Se posó frente a la puerta ennegrecida por el tiempo y el descuido, miró alrededor, para comprobar si había algún muggle. Esperaría para sacar la varita y abrir la puerta con magia; pero se frustró al reconocer sortilegios y hechizos protectores. Un hombre rechoncho pasaba por la calle. Minerva no supo cuándo fue que el tipo se había parado junto a ella, apretó la varita mágica bajo su abrigo escocés.

—¡Buenas tardes!—dijo el hombre amablemente—. Creía que no encontraría a nadie. Me habían dicho en la Estación que el dueño de la casa no se había aparecido por aquí desde hace mucho. Lamentablemente olvidé pedir su nueva dirección.

Minerva hizo un gesto de incredulidad, ese hombre no podía estar hablado de Severus Snape ¿o sí?

—¡Oh! Le ofrezco una disculpa—dijo el hombre alargando una mano—. Soy Albert Wilson, trabajo para el departamento de regularización de propiedades. El Gobierno tiene intenciones de expropiar ésta casa para agrandar la fabrica de preservativos—señaló un gran edificio en la esquina… ¿Es usted familiar del dueño?

Minerva se repuso de la impresión, carraspeó y soltó la mano del hombre.

—Soy… una amiga—le mintió— ¿Habla usted del señor Snape, verdad? Él es el dueño de esta casa.

—Así es—leyó el hombre en un papel que sacó de su maletín—. El señor S. Snape. En realidad estaba a nombre de un tal Tobías Snape, pero su hijo apareció hace unas semanas y, aunque él no reclamó la propiedad, al parecer ahora está a su nombre.

"Si pudiera proporcionarme algún dato del Sr. Snape. La dirección de su nuevo hogar, o un teléfono.

—Lo siento, señor Wilson. Pero venía a lo mismo, para ver si me encontraba a Seve… al señor Snape. Hace mucho que no lo veo—contestó Minerva con el corazón acelerado.

—¡Oh, bueno! Tendré que hacer mis esfuerzos en la Estación una vez más. Tuve la idea de que estaría él aquí. Le aconsejo que haga lo mismo, tal vez tengamos más suerte ahí. Buenas tardes.

El hombre se despidió y regresó sus pasos a grandes zancadas. Minerva era incapaz de mover un solo músculo ¿Severus estaba… vivo?, ¿¡VIVO?! No lo podía creer… ¿Y qué diablos era eso de Estación?

Asegurándose de que no había nadie más alrededor, se desapareció del lugar. Llegó hasta "Las Tres Escobas" y pidió a Rosmerta un whisky de fuego. No solía beber algo tan fuerte, pero la impresión era demasiada. ¿Debía alegrarse?, ¿Debía ir corriendo a ver a Albus?

—¿Pero qué piensas, Minerva McGonagall?, ¡Has las dos cosas!—gritó después de engullir el líquido color ámbar. No le importó que casi le quemara la garganta, ni las miradas reprobatorias hacía ella, la nueva y respetable directora de Hogwarts. Severus estaba vivo, y eso, no era más que un gran milagro del cielo.

Había tenido una brillante idea al beber un una gota de Felix Felicis antes de partir.

—Debimos ir al banco mañana. Había mucha gente y ya son casi las diez—dijo Jessica bostezando.

—¿Estás muy cansada?—preguntó Sev a su lado, en el viejo y fiel Matusalén, regresaban a casa.

—En realidad no. Es que me fastidia eso de estar subiendo y bajando cajas… ¿qué sugieres?

—No lo sé, sólo pregunté.

—Bueno… podemos ir a tomar un trago. Como que hace falta ¿no?

Veinte minutos después, aparcaron a Matusalén en la esquina de una calle concurrida. Entraron a un establecimiento casi lleno. Al fin encontraron una mesa y ordenaron cervezas y margaritas.

—¡Ugh! Esto está muy amargo—exclamó Sev al probar la cerveza.

—¡No me digas que no habías probado antes una cerveza!

—Estoy seguro que sí, pero ésta debe de ser de muy mala calidad. Tenía la idea de que eran más dulces.

—¿Una cerveza dulce?—rió Jessica—. Bueno, entonces prueba esto—le dijo mientras bebía un poco de margarita, para besarlo enseguida.

—Sí, eso sabe muy bien— asintió él—, creo que necesitaré más para poder dar mi voto de calidad.

—Concedido.

Llegaron a las dos de la mañana a casa, con una agradable sensación en los cuerpos. No era el alcohol, que ni siquiera terminaron de consumir por perder el tiempo en los labios del otro. Era el deseo de consumir su relación, de darla por sentado. De saber que querían entregarse.

Su auto debía quererla mucho, pudieron haber tenido un accidente con los ojos viendo toda la anatomía de Sev sin prestarle mucha atención al camino. Para esos momentos, la razón había sido desplazada por una escandalosa pasión que los envolvía. ¿Qué más daba que ella no supiera nada de él? ahora no importaba. ¿Y qué más daba que él fuera absorbido por momentos por la terrible inseguridad? Tampoco importaba demasiado si podía tener la oportunidad de, estaba seguro, ser más feliz que en ese incierto pasado. O mejor dicho, ser únicamente feliz.

Jessica apenas tuvo el tiempo de cerrar la puerta, porque él la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba con una dulzura salvaje. Subieron las escaleras a trompicones, acariciándose, quitando abrigos, camisa, blusa, lanzando zapatos, desabotonado pantalones… posando las manos en rincones que los hicieron estremecer.

—¿En la tuya o en la mía?—preguntó Jessica jadeando, con los labios pegados a la boca de él.

—La que esté más cerca—contestó él en un gemido.

La puerta de la habitación de Jessica se abrió de par en par. Las dos figuras entraron sin ocuparse de encender la luz, había más cosas encendidas para preocuparse por ello. Se lanzaron a la cama, tocándose, descubriéndose uno al otro, y también a ellos mismos.

No escucharon nada los próximos instantes, más que las respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos apasionados, la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos. Fue como estar en otro mundo para Jessica, nada comparado con lo que había probado antes. Sev había sido diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido desde que él se cruzó en frente de su auto (o su auto enfrente de él). Y ese gemido ronco en su oído, el cuerpo temblante sobre ella… la expulsó del universo y la regresó en unos instantes.

Se quedó ahí unos momentos, sobre ella, respirando entrecortadamente, con la placentera sensación de tenerla bajo él, con el susurro "Sev" en su oído y en todos sus sentidos. Se acomodó a un lado para no aplastarla con su peso y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola, repasando la piel ajena con las yemas de sus dedos. Murmuró algo, los parpados le pesaban, y se durmió así, abrazado al cuerpo desnudo.

Pero ella seguía respirando con dificultad, con las incipientes lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, y no era el cansancio o la maravillosa experiencia, era el desengaño; él la había llamado Lily.

**Oo—oO**

N/A: ¡Hola a todos los que leen éste fic!

Lamento la tardanza, más por mí misma porque me había prometido subir un capítulo por semana para no retrasar la montaña de tareas que tengo fuera del mundo del fanfiction. Pero bueno, creo que tengo dos montañas jeje. Siendo así, creo que subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda ¿vale?

No me queda más que seguir agradeciendo a todos mis lectores fieles, a los que se acaban de integrar y a los que leen y por alguna razón no pueden (o quieren) dejar un comentario.

Y bueno, por último, debo confesar que mis fics, y sobre todo éste, han sido inspirados por canciones ¿soy la única loca o a muchos nos pasa? Bueno, el caso es que si tienen la oportunidad de escuchar la canción: **La felicidad** (I o II, lo mismo da), **de Bushido** (el de España no los raperos), sepan que éste capítulo ha sido inspirado por ella. Es una canción muy bonita.

Vale, ya basta de cháchara. Mil gracias a todos de nuevo y nos leemos muy pronto.

Besos.

Látex.


	8. Capítulo VII

Después del vendaval… ¡Granizada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**--**

**Capítulo VI****. ¿Quién eres en realidad?**

Abrió la puerta de la librería sin muchas ganas, afortunadamente Clarisse abría muy temprano porque era buena época para comprar libros: las clases en la Universidad se reanudaban. Como lo imaginó, había muchos muchachos a lo largo de las estanterías.

Halló a Clarisse tras la caja de pago, dándole instrucciones a Jhos, uno de sus nuevos empleados.

—Buenos días—saludó Jessica

—¡Hola!... Uh, ¿Quién se murió?—respondió Clarisse.

—¿Qué?

—Amiga, traes una cara de funeral que no puedes con ella. ¿Es Sev?, ¿Le pasó algo?

—No—suspiró Jessica—. Bueno, sí es sobre él, pero está bien, no le ha pasado nada.

—El que estés aquí tan temprano y sin él me da mala espina. ¿Quieres un café?—le invitó la rubia señalando a través del ventanal la pequeña cafetería al otro lado de la calle—, ya he acabado aquí.

Jessica asintió y ambas salieron cogidas del brazo y apretándose más los abrigos. El otoño estaba por comenzar y el clima por empeorar. Entraron a la cafetería, donde saludaron a Clarisse muy familiarmente; pidieron dos cafés americanos y se sentaron en una mesa junto al cristal, para poder ver la librería. Jessica se fijó en el establecimiento de su amiga, y poniendo más atención, vio el letrero del Caldero Chorreante a un lado, tan miserable como aquella vez.

—¿Alguna vez te has fijado bien en ese lugar?—inquirió.

—¿Qué lugar?

—El que está junto a la librería, ese…

—Ahí sólo hay una tienda de música, Jess. Ahora, dejemos los temas tontos y dime qué te pasa.

Jessica agradeció a la muchacha que les había llevado el café caliente, por alguna razón se le hacía conocida, pero no le tomó importancia. Suspiró ampliamente y comenzó a hablar:

—Anoche hicimos el amor—dijo a quemarropa.

—¡Mujer! No vuelvas a soltarme esa clase de noticias tan directamente— se quejó Clarisse que tragó un sorbo de café y se le quemaron hasta las cuerdas vocales. Sacó la lengua y al fin sonrío. —¿Y?, ¿Descubriste que no es tan bueno?, ¿Por qué me dices algo así tan… patéticamente?

Hubiera querido soltar alguna de sus bromas, pero veía a Jessica tan desolada que no se atrevió.

—Al contrario. No sé si es porque lo deseaba demasiado, pero fue, simplemente algo superior. El caso es que… ¡diablos!—. Jessica se dio un golpe en la cabeza—. Te lo dije, yo lo sabía, tenía que haberlo evitado.

—Si sigues siendo tan melodramática, no podré entenderte ¿Qué pasó?

—Todo era perfecto, habíamos llegado a casa como locos. Era como una novela de Danielle Stelle… y luego, cuando él estaba por dormirse, me llamó Lily. ¿Te das cuenta? Sí tenía a otra mujer, quizás su esposa… fue horrible.

—¿Y él se dio cuenta de cómo te llamó?—preguntó lacónicamente la rubia.

—No lo creo. Pero ese no es el punto. Hay una Lily por ahí que seguramente lo está buscando…

—No digas tonterías. Los celos te están comiendo el cerebro, querida amiga. Si hubiera alguien buscándolo ya lo habría encontrado y ustedes lo sabrían. No niego que es extraño que te llamara de otra forma, además de grosero; pero si dices que él no se dio cuenta…

—¿Y si ama a esa Lily? ¿Y sí solamente ve en mí el reflejo de un amor pasado?

—Bueno… eso sería otra cosa. Pero puedo poner las manos al fuego abogando que no es así. Supongamos que él tenía una relación con esa Lily, supongamos que la amaba, pero resulta que te conoce y se enamora de ti, tan sencillo como eso. El que te haya llamado así puede deberse al estado de su cerebro.

"Jessica—le dijo seria, tan seria que no parecía ser ella—: ¿Has pensado por un momento el tormento que debe de pasar ese hombre?, la amnesia, los sueños horribles que lo atacan, las confusiones que debe de tener…

—¡Por supuesto que pienso en eso! Sé que no es un hombre normal…

—No—interrumpió Clarisse—. Lo que tú haces es compadecerte de él y tomar su amnesia como un sufrimiento que has adoptado como tuyo equivocadamente. Pero ponte en su lugar realmente, ¿qué harías si no recordaras tu pasado? En verdad, ¿qué harías si tuvieras el miedo latente de creer que has asesinado o hecho cosas terribles?

"Sev es un hombre muy fuerte, porque yo en su lugar me hubiera lanzado por la primera ventana de un décimo piso. ¿Y él que ha hecho?: vivir, tratar de ser una persona diferente, fingir que no le molesta todo lo que lo atormenta porque te quiere, porque no quiere compartir contigo el sufrimiento que lo agobia. Jess, un día va a explotar si ahora decides alejarte de él por una estupidez como confundir tu nombre. Dado por sentado que él tenía una vida antes de conocerte, dado por hecho que la ha olvidado, te quiere y eso no se puede negar.

—¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta de todo eso?—preguntó Jessica con tristeza.

—Desde que supe que mi mejor amiga tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz.

—Gracias—dijo Jessica sonriendo melancólica—. Sin embargo, has mencionado la clave de todo este embrollo: Sev tenía una vida antes de conocerme, y ambos nos lanzamos a un abismo dejando de lado ese hecho. Yo no quise abrir los ojos a tiempo, Clarisse. No has estado ahí cuando recuerda lapsos de ese pasado, el miedo que lo atormenta, la incertidumbre de saber si en verdad ha hecho cosas terribles…

—Volveré a formularte la pregunta del millón: ¿Crees que él sería capaz de algo así?

—No.

—Entonces sólo te queda por hacer una cosa: disfruta de tu relación con él y ayúdalo a enfrentar ese pasado. Porque está ahí, y volverá poco a poco. Si de verdad lo quieres, debes ayudarlo. Que no te asuste esa tal Lily, porque puedo jurar que ella ya no existe más que en el subconsciente de Sev, ella ya no es real, tú sí.

**--**

La felicidad que había experimentado había sido casi surrealista. Eso era lo increíble de ese su mundo, que aún no estando físicamente podía sentir.

Miró el retrato yerto de Severus y rió con ganas, como si acabara de despertar de un mal sueño. Aun teniendo todos los conocimientos que había adquirido a lo largo de sus más de cien años, había cosas, como esa, que le maravillaban y hasta le asustaban.

—¿Algún avance, Minerva?—preguntó risueño cuando la directora entró al despacho.

—Una noticia, y no sé si es buena o mala—contestó seria la mujer.

Acababa de regresar de la Estación de policía, lugar al que le había dicho Albus que fuera lo más pronto posible y, aunque sus deberes como directora de Hogwarts eran muchos y requerían su todo su tiempo, lograba darse sus escapadas para encontrar a Severus Snape. La noticia de que no estaba muerto le había llenado de alegría, pero ahora, al parecer, esa alegría se apagaba como un globo al que pincharon.

—¿Cuál es?, ¿Te han dado su nueva dirección?, ¿No está en el país?

—Me enviaron directamente con el investigador que lleva el caso de Severus, o Sev, como le conocen simplemente—comenzó McGonagall sentándose en su silla de respaldo alto, frente al retrato de Albus—. Fue atropellado hace más de cuatro meses, lo llevaron al hospital muggle y ha vivido todo ese tiempo con una tal Jessica Nichols. Recibe dinero cada mes por parte del Gobierno, en lo que resuelven el caso o pasa un año, lo primero que suceda.

—¿Y esas son malas noticias?

—Si tenemos en cuenta que padece amnesia disociativa en estado de fuga, creo que sí. Severus no recuerda nada de su pasado. Ha sido tratado semanalmente por una doctora llamada Sandra Tibbins.

"Por supuesto, el investigador me hostigó para sacarme todo lo que sabía de Severus. Cosa que no hice, por supuesto ¿Cómo decirle que era un mago, profesor y luego director de una escuela mágica, sin contar que según las leyes naturales, debería estar muerto?

—¿Qué hiciste, entonces?

—Le dije que había trabajado antes conmigo y que simplemente quería saber qué había sido de él. Me dieron la dirección de esa señora Nichols y me pidió mis datos para informarle a _Sev_ que había alguien que le conocía. Me negué. Él tipo aceptó cuando se dio cuenta de que no era muy prudente dada la amnesia. También me dio la dirección de la doctora Tibbins, cree que será mejor hablar con ella primero, dado que sólo soy una conocida para él.

"Estuvo todo el rato insistiendo que le alegraba saber de mí, porque no existen registros de ninguna clase que avalara su existencia. Lo único que ha podido encontrar, gracias a la sangre de Severus que aún estaba en su túnica, fue a su padre, Tobías Snape. "El caso más raro que he visto en mi vida", dijo.

—Entonces ¿irás a hablar con la doctora?—insistió Albus, muy sorprendido por todas esas noticias, después de estar tanto tiempo con la incertidumbre.

—Supongo que sí. Lo único que lamento es usar ese viejo vestido escocés tan seguido… pica ¿sabes?

**--**

Jessica volvió a casa, todavía muy pensativa por la charla que acababa de sostener con Clarisse. Sabía que tenía razón, pero estaba muy presente el nombre de Lily en su mente. Y es que ¿por qué demonios se lo había dicho precisamente después de…?

—¿Dónde estabas? He estado preocupado; me desperté y de ti ni tus luces.

La castaña miró a Sev fijamente. Se oía preocupado en verdad.

—Estaba a punto de llamar a Clarisse…

—Sí, estaba con ella—dijo simplemente.

Sev quería mirarla a los ojos, pero ella había bajado el rostro. No lo entendía, habían pasado una estupenda noche y ahora ella parecía querer huir de él.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero el teléfono sonó en ese momento. Jessica se apresuró a contestar. Cuando colgó, se dirigió a él, todavía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Era la doctora Tibbins, me preguntó por qué no habías ido a la última sesión.

—Ya lo hablamos, no quiero volver con ella, no hace más que perder el tiempo y no logro ningún avance. Y además, ya no es mi prioridad recordar el pasado.

—Pues deberías hacerlo—dijo ella suspirando. "Disfruta tu relación con él y ayúdalo a enfrentar ese pasado" le había dicho su amiga. ¿Disfrutar una relación con él cuando quizás esa Lily…? ¿Cómo podía Clarisse tomarse algo como aquello tan a la ligera? Jessica no era como su amiga, no podía fingir que no le había dolido aquello. —. Sev… ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?— El hombre alzó una ceja con sarcasmo— ¡No!—se apresuró a corregir la castaña—. Me refiero a lo que… dijiste después de… tú sabes.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada, pero empieza a molestarme tu actitud ¿Qué fue lo que dije?—exigió él cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de… Lily?

El hombre alzó una ceja ¿Qué demonios…? Pero entonces, unos cables hicieron conexión en su mente: Lily, Lily… ¡Claro! Él había soñado antes con ese nombre… Sev… Lily le llamaba Sev. Y entonces recordó lo que había murmurado la noche pasada ¡Demonios y más demonios!, ¡¿Le había llamado Lily a ella?!

—Jess…

—Sí lo recuerdas—aceptó ella derrotada. Lo miró un instante y enseguida tomó asiento en el sofá, poniendo su atención en el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Sev se sentó junto a ella, mudo. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, mientras veía imágenes intangibles pasar por su mente. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron aclarando un poco, y vio entonces una niña, y como si fuese una película, vio a la niña crecer. Esos enormes ojos verdes, esa cabellera pelirroja, esa sonrisa… Era Lily.

—¿Quién es Lily, Sev?, ¿La recuerdas tangiblemente?

La pregunta lo sacó del trance, y se giró a mirar a Jessica. Los ojos azules de Jessica, tan diferentes e iguales de hermosos que los verdes de Lily. Le miraba con miedo, con tristeza, y con decepción. ¿A cuantas personas había decepcionado en su vida? ¿Tantas que aquella expresión le era tan familiar como sus propias manos?, ¿Qué podía contestar?, ¿Qué quería ella que le contestara?

Sev ensanchó los ojos al máximo, se levantó precipitadamente, con el corazón acelerado. Eso era imposible, debía estar volviéndose loco… la había mirado fijamente, anhelante de saber qué pensaba ella… "Miénteme. Dime que no la recuerdas…" No, Jessica no había hablado, no había sido su voz la que pronunció aquellas palabras, había sido su mente ¿Pero qué diablos estaba pasando con él?

—Entiendo por lo que pasas—le dijo Jessica—. No voy a ser yo la que eche a perder tu vida fingiendo que nada sucede contigo. Antes de tomar cualquier clase de dedición precipitada, debes saber quién eres, lo que eres. Porque yo no voy a estar tranquila teniendo una relación contigo, no cuando quizás Lily te esté buscando y…

—Lily murió—interrumpió él, aun nervioso por aquella rara experiencia. Sin embargo, su voz había sonado tan firme como siempre. Lily estaba muerta, lo sentía… Lily no le atormentaba, no le molestaba, ya no le hería. Y si Lily estaba muerta ¿Por qué tenía que haber llamado a Jessica así? ¡Maldita suerte!, pensó abatido.

—Como sea—dijo Jessica, nada convencida de aquellas palabras. Un trozo de su confianza había desaparecido la noche anterior—. Espero que comprendas que no puedo seguir como hasta ahora. Somos adultos, tú tienes un pasado, y creo que ahora será más que necesario que lo descubras.

El hombre se giró a mirarla, y asintió lentamente. Ella tenía razón, había sido un idiota al pretender que nada pasaba, al pretender que podía tener una nueva vida y ser feliz con ella. No podía hacerlo, menos cuando se sabía no merecedor de aquello.

—Supongo que seguiremos siendo… amigos—pronunció frustrado.

—Supones bien—sonrío ella con tristeza—. Quiero ayudarte.

Y él supo que era sincera. Jessica se perdió en los escalones que conducían al piso superior. Él se quedó ahí, tratando de asimilar esos nuevos recuerdos y, sobre todo, lo que había sucedido hacía un momento ¿Le había leído la mente?, ¿Qué clase de fenómeno era?

**Oo—oO**

Minerva Mcgonagall resopló con fastidio, la noche anterior se había celebrado en Hogwarts la cena de Halloween, y había ocurrido un altercado entre Ginevra Weasley un una chica de Slytherin, todo porque la pelirroja no dejaba de ser asediada por sus compañeros para saber de primera mano qué hacía Harry Potter en ese momento. Pero los Weasley eran de armas tomar cuando se lo proponían, y Ginny no era la excepción. Su legendario hechizo mocomurciélagos rondó la cabeza de McGonagall toda la noche.

Y ahora esto: un centro de especialidades mentales: neurología, psiquiatría y psicología. Las ciencias de la mente humana. Era un edificio color gris, con ventanas por todos lados. En la recepción le dieron el número del consultorio de Sandra Tibbins. Acudió, como era lógico, pero se encontró con que la doctora estaba ocupada.

Minerva, resignada y rogando que no tardara mucho, tomó asiento en la pequeña sala de espera.

Adentro, la doctora hablaba con, precisamente, Jessica Nichols.

—Debe insistirle en que vuelva, Jessica—decía la enérgica doctora—. No podemos darnos el lujo de interrumpir las terapias.

—Él dice que en realidad no le son de ayuda.

—¡Pero qué pretende!, si él cree que voy a descubrir su pasado con un masaje de cerebro está completamente loco. Nada me gustaría más, pero no es posible. Tiene que volver, hablar, decirme todo lo que ha recordado para poder llegar a conclusiones.

—Se lo diré, no se preocupe por eso. Pero no vine aquí a hablar de las decisiones correctas o no que tome Sev. Vine porque necesito saber qué tanto puedo estar afectando la amnesia de él.

—Hable—dijo Tibbins bufando. Ya se imaginaba aquello.

Media hora más tarde, la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Minerva vio salir a una joven mujer de cabellos castaños y falda negra bajo un grueso abrigo de lana. Tras ella, otra mujer, más madura y con anteojos, le hablaba.

—Le repito, eso es decisión de ambos. Si quiere saber si una relación amorosa afecta, siendo sincera es así. Aunque también puede beneficiar, si él se niega a venir, no puedo darle una respuesta tangible.

—Está bien, hablaré con él. Gracias, doctora.

Jessica se despidió de la secretaria y sonrío a Minerva.

—Doctora Tibbins, la señora viene a hablar con usted, dado que no tiene pacientes le he dicho que podría atenderla—dijo la secretaria señalando a Minerva.

—Está bien, pase por favor—indicó Tibbins.

Las dos mujeres se internaron en el consultorio y con un gesto de la mano, la doctora invitó a la otra mujer a sentarse frente a ella, mientras hacía lo propio.

—Me mandaron aquí para hablar sobre uno de sus pacientes—expuso Minerva yendo al grano—. El señor Snape, que me han dicho que padece amnesia.

Sandra Tibbins la miró sorprendida, se quitó las gafas y frunció el ceño.

—Justamente, la mujer que vio usted salir de aquí hace un momento, vive con él.

Minerva McGonagall sonrío. Así que aquella mujer vivía con Snape ¡Y tan cerca que la había tenido!... un momento ¿Habían dicho algo de una relación amorosa? ¡Vaya!

--

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Jessica mientras cambiaba de canal en la televisión.

Odiaba sentirse así, por primera vez, tan distanciada de él, pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente no podía fingir que todo era color de rosa. Desde que había sucedido lo de Lily se habían alejado. En parte porque, si se acercaba demasiado a él, sabía que no podría reprimir el impulso de besarlo siquiera nuevamente; en parte porque debía dejar que él se encontrara a sí mismo.

—Voy a dar un paseo. No te invito porque sé que me dirás que no—contestó Sev un poco irritado. Se perdió de vista después de dar un portazo.

No estaba solamente un poco irritado, estaba furioso. Estaba furioso con toda la jodida situación. Quizás nunca debió enamorarse de Jessica, quizás ni siquiera debió ir a vivir con ella, conciente de lo que podía pasar. No le había permitido acercarse mucho después del episodio de la tal Lily. Ella le había dicho que Tibbins no consideraba prudente ni sana una relación entre ellos.

¡Qué Tibbins se fuera al diablo!, ¡Igual que Jessica!, ¡Igual que él! Porque ahora, quizás con las emociones a flor de piel, los recuerdos acudían a su mente más frecuentemente. Eran más claros y más espeluznantes. Quizás debería buscarse un trabajo de lo que fuera, largarse de la casa de Jessica, rumiar esos recuerdos en soledad absoluta. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque cercano a la casa. A su mente acudió la imagen de aquellos seres vestidos de negro, con máscaras blancas, apuntado con un palo a algún sitio, gritando palabras en latín. Los rayos de diversos colores que salían de las puntas de esas cosas, las risas macabras, las punzadas en el tatuaje que tenía en el brazo… las palabras sin sentido: muggles, squibs, quidditch. Las imágenes de escobas voladoras, de dragones, de torres, de calderos ennegrecidos, de sustancias dentro de ellos, lanzando un imponente vapor. Las sensación de desconsuelo, ira, tristeza, decepción, amargura… furia. Lily… también ella estaba ahí. Hombres y mujeres en una lucha, sangre, miedo, terror.

Una serpiente enorme y asquerosa, que se acercaba a él furiosamente. Un agudo dolor en el cuello, su propia sangre manchando la túnica que llevaba puesta. Un muchacho de ojos verdes, los mismo ojos de ella… "Mira-mírame", se oyó decir.

—¡Ya basta!—gritó tomándose la cabeza con desesperación. Aún respiraba con dificultad cuando alzó la vista. Unos niños que jugaban cerca hacía unos momentos huían despavoridos.

—Malditos mocosos insolentes—murmuró—, si estuvieran en slytherin…

"Son sólo niños, niños que quieren aprender magia"

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el salado gusto llegó a su boca. Estaba llorando. Quería gritar y maldecir a todo el mundo, perderse para siempre. Instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello… una serpiente lo había mordido y después no había nada.

"El señor Tenebroso" ojos rojos, piel blanca, aura maldita. "No existe el bien y el mal, sólo el poder y los seres demasiado débiles para buscarlo"

"Debes matarme, Severus. Hiciste una promesa"

Las voces luchaban en su cabeza, no quería sentir eso, no quería escuchar. Si eso era su pasado, debía estar loco, loco de remate.

"Somos magos, Severus. Y siempre debes sentirte orgulloso de ello. Superiores a los sangre sucia. Ellos no son nada, nos han querido robar nuestro conocimiento"

Era su madre, lo sabía.

"No, no eres cobarde, eres mucho más valiente que ese Igor Karkarov ¿Sabes qué? A veces pienso que seleccionamos demasiado pronto a nuestro alumnos"

Ese hombre…

"Tú y tus valiosísimos amigos mortífagos… ¿Ves?, ¡Ni siquiera lo niegas!, ¡Ni siquiera niegas que eso es lo que todos aspirar a ser! Están deseando unirse a Quién-Tú-Sabes, ¿verdad? No puedo seguir fingiendo, tú has elegido tu camino y yo el mío."

—¡Lily!—exclamó.

—¿Está usted bien?

La voz le hizo volver a la realidad, seguía en el parque, temblando, sudando a mares, llorando. El anciano que le había hecho aquella pregunta lo miraba con verdadera preocupación.

—Puedo llamar a…

—Estoy bien—dijo él en tono duro, luego respiró más tranquilo y le agradeció a aquel hombre. Caminó un rato más, perdiéndose entre las calles de Londres. Perdiéndose en todo lo que acababa de descubrir. ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué clase de monstruo había sido?

--

Jessica miró aquella habitación con tristeza, la cama, en la que todas las noches dormía él. Recordó el día en que se había despertado de una terrible pesadilla y ella había acudido a él, le había acariciado y reconfortado.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, Sev?—se preguntó una vez más.

Quería creer que era el hombre de su vida, que había llegado a hacerla feliz y nada más. Pero ese maldito pasado que lo condenaba le atormentaba también a ella.

Se acercó al buró al lado derecho de la cama y notó que el cajón estaba entreabierto. Dispuesta a cerrarlo bien, posó su mano en la superficie de madera, pero no lo cerró, al contrario. Había un papel hecho bolita dentro. Con más curiosidad que prudencia, lo sacó y desarrugó. Prendió la lámpara y leyó las palabras escritas con la diminuta y apretada letra de Sev.

"mortífagos, Avada Kedavra, magia, en la torre, asesino, cobarde, ravenclaw, escoba, dragón, poción, quidditch, muggle…"

¿Qué demonios eran todas esas palabras?, ¿Las habría sacado de algún libro? Y entonces, un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda: muggle… ¿Dónde había oído esa palabra? "Apestosos muggles…" ¡Claro! La había pronunciado aquel hombre extraño en el bar Caldero Chorreante.

El corazón se le aceleró ¡Esa era la clave para descubrir el pasado de Sev!, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Volvió a hacer bolita el papel, lo echó al cajón del buró y cerró éste con prisas.

Se dirigió al armario del hombre y rebuscó entre la ropa, tenía que estar en algún lado. Estaba segura de haberla visto por ahí. Su mirada pasó al suelo del mueble y al fin la halló: la capa negra, todavía envuelta en el plástico con que se la habían entregado a ella.

Tomó la bolsa y corrió hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí, sacó las cuatro monedas extrañas que conservaba en una bolsita de terciopelo. Las volvió a guardar, colgó al cuello la bolsita y metió unas cuantas libras en él.

Con la capa de Sev bajo el brazo, salió de la casa, se subió al auto, recorrió las calles a gran velocidad y al fin, aparcó fuera de la librería de Clarisse (era domingo y su amiga no abría). Al salir del auto, se enfundó con la capa negra, que le quedaba muy grande, pero era extrañamente calientita.

Respiró profundamente varias veces, para darse valor. ¿Qué podría encontrar ahí dentro? Al fin se persignó y caminó lentamente hasta el lugar. Miró a ambos lados de la calle, como lo había hecho aquel hombre; no había nadie más que un gato atigrado en la esquina. Empujó levemente la puerta.

Jessica acababa de entrar al Caldero Chorreante.

**Oo—oO**

N/A:

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno xD, por votación general: ¡Qué Lily se pudra! Jajaja, no es cierto. Creo que me pareció que ella fuera la adecuada (bueno, su recuerdo) para que Severus comenzara a recordar detalladamente su pasado.

Junte dos capítulos, ya que también me dijeron que estaban algo cortos. Además, como me perderé un par de semanas por asuntos escolares, pues mejor lo dejo aquí. No soy mala ¿eh?

Si se preguntan porque Jessica ve y puede entrar al Caldero Chorreante, creo que se darán cuenta a lo largo de la historia. Sin más, me despido agradeciendo su comentarios ¡de verdad, muchas gracias! Por cierto, **Hara**, estoy leyendo tu historia, pero apenas voy por el capi 10, tenme paciencia.

Mil besos y nos leemos!!

Látex.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Después del vendaval… ¡Granizada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**--**

**Capítulo VIII****. El mundo de Sev**

**Oo—oO**

Harry miraba al anciano en el retrato como si estuviera loco. Aquello que le acababa de decir era completamente demente. Había visto cosas raras en el mundo mágico: fantasmas, inferis, ecos de personas, pero… ¿resurrecciones? Descartando lo de la piedra de la resurrección, e incluso, su propia vuelta a la vida durante la batalla de Hogwarts, preguntó:

—¿No dijo usted alguna vez que ninguna magia podía revivir a las personas?

—Y eso sigue siendo una verdad absoluta, Harry. Yo no creo que ninguna magia, tal como la conocemos tú y yo, haya revivido a Severus. Es otra cosa, algo que no está a nuestro alcance. Quizás, algo como lo que te sucedió a ti.

A Harry le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, había tenido un día muy agitado en el Ministerio, apenas hacía unas semanas que había comenzado su labor en el departamento de Aurores, por lo que había decidido visitar Hogwarts y ver a Ginny un ratito, además de saludar a la profesora McGonagall. La directora no estaba, y en su lugar, Albus Dumbledore le decía aquella rimbombante noticia ¿Snape vivo? ¿En qué mundo paralelo se había metido?

—Entiendo que esto sea muy confuso para ti, incluso para mí lo es.

—Y entonces ¿no recuerda nada?

—No—concedió el anciano con tristeza—. Minerva ha estado observándolo las últimas semanas. Está bien y goza de salud, pero vive como cualquier otro muggle.

—¿Y por qué no lo traen aquí?

—No lo creemos prudente, Harry. Si no recuerda nada, creo que será mejor que se quede ahí. Por lo menos hasta que su situación cambie.

—¿Sabe? No sé si sentirme aliviado, furioso, o qué—exclamó Harry dándole la espalda y fingiendo interés en los cachivaches en la mesa de McGonagall.

—¿Por qué, Harry?—se aventuró Dumbledore.

—Porque mis padres fueron buenas personas y murieron, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin… ¡Tantos que murieron en la Batalla! ¡Usted! Y Snape, aunque hubiera sacrificado su vida y salvado la mía, resulta que no murió. Creo que eso no es justo.

—Severus murió. Eso tienes que entenderlo. Pero, Harry, tus padres murieron para que tú vivieras, no necesito recordártelo. Las guerras traen perdidas que a todos nos duelen, pero es algo de lo que todos estábamos concientes. Severus murió injustamente, a causa de un lamentable error de Voldemort.

—¿De eso se trata? de justificar a Snape…

—Harry, lamento que te sientas así. Pero créeme, yo también ansío conocer el verdadero trasfondo de esto.

"Si no te incomoda, preferiría que esto se quedara entre nosotros, por lo pronto. Nadie en nuestro mundo sabe que Severus está vivo, y creo que eso será lo más correcto. ¿Comprendes, Harry?

El joven resopló con reconcomio. Y Albus Dumbledore suspiró con resignación. Harry Potter, a pesar de todo, a veces era tan receloso como el que más.

**--**

Era el lugar más extraño que había visto jamás: sucio, oscuro y destartalado. Pero ello podía asimilarse fácilmente. Lo que en verdad la dejó con los ojos desorbitados fue la gente. Señores vestidos con túnicas de diversos colores, fumando pipas que sacaban humo rojo, verde o magenta. Señoras con sombreros puntiagudos bebiendo de tazoncitos en forma de calderos de bruja de cuento.

¿Qué era eso? Quizás un club de locos, acaso una fiesta atrasada de Noche de Brujas, pensó Jessica.

—¡Oh! Disculpe—le dijo un hombrecillo, sonriendo a modo de disculpa pues había colisionado con ella.

Estaba chocada, pero también estaba segura de que en ese lugar encontraría alguna respuesta sobre Sev. Se dio valor y caminó hasta la barra, tras la que había un hombre completamente calvo. Uno de los asientos se desocupó y ella lo tomó. Se sentó cohibida y temerosa, rogando que no se notara mucho su turbación. Pero, al parecer, nadie le tomaba atención.

—¿Qué le sirvo, madame?

Jessica se obligó a mirar al calvo; el hombre le sonreía y notó que le faltaban un par de dientes.

—Eh… uh… ¿qué me sugiere?—inquirió despacio.

—¡Oh! Así que nunca había venido al Caldero Chorreante. Sea pues, bienvenida. Le daré una copita de hidromiel con especias, una rica bebida para una bella mujer.

Jessica sonrío ante el comentario. No sabía lo que era el _hidromiel con especias_, pero el tono amable y despreocupado del tabernero le tranquilizó un poco.

Tomó la graciosa copita alargada, llena de un líquido rojizo y una sombrillita que se movía en la orilla. Lo probó y… ¡WAW! Aquello sí que sabía bien.

—¿Va usted a ingresar al Callejón? Ahora que la guerra terminó las tiendas cierran más tarde, un espectáculo inmejorable por las noches, no cabe duda—le dijo el hombre mientras limpiaba la barra.

¿El Callejón?

—Eh… disculpe…

—¡Tom! Puede llamarme Tom, todo mundo lo hace—sonrió él— ¿Y usted es…?

—Jess… Jess, nada más—. No creía prudente decir su nombre completo, Tom asintió y ella se sintió un pizca más segura— ¿Puede decirme… qué es un muggle?—inquirió en tono confidencial.

Tom la miró extrañado ¿Qué bruja o mago no sabía lo que era un muggle? Excepto que ella… no, pero tenía que ser una bruja, porque nadie podía entrar al Caldero Chorreante si no tenía una chispa de magia en sus venas o en su defecto, entrar acompañado de un mago, pero ella había entrado sola.

—Ejem… ¿Cómo es que no sabe lo que es un muggle?—inquirió Tom en el mismo tono confidencial.

—En realidad… yo, bueno. ¿Sabes, Tom? Acabo de llegar a Londres, y me dijeron de este sitio, pero hay algunos términos que aún no entiendo muy bien.

Esperaba que aquella sarta de estupideces que acababa de inventarse, más el paso a tutear al hombre, diera resultado. Tom la miró un poco receloso, pero contestó al fin y al cabo:

—Bueno, no sabía que otras partes les llamaran de otro modo, pero puede ser. Los muggles son las personas sin magia, por supuesto. Seguramente has tenido que lidiar con ellos todo el tiempo.

Jessica se atragantó con la bebida. ¿PERSONAS SIN MAGIA? ¿Eso quería decir que aquel hombre calvo que servía bebidas como cualquier tabernero normal tenía magia?

—Ah, vaya. Pues sí, he tenido que lidiar con ellos toda la vida—dijo Jessica con voz amortiguada por haberse casi asfixiado con la bebida—. Oye, Tom… disculpa si te pregunto todas estas cosas, pero…

—Adelante, adelante. Siempre es bueno charlar y más en estos tiempos de paz. Porque supongo que sabes que Quién-Tú-Sabes se fue ¿verdad? ¡Y está vez para siempre!

—Eh… sí, claro—mintió Jessica, a saber quién era quién ella sabía—. Tom, ¿Sabes quién es un hombre apellidado Snape?

Preguntó aquello con cierta resistencia. Esperaba que aquel hombre volviera a fruncir el ceño y la mirara como si estuviera loca. No fue así. Tom arqueó ambas cejas, o donde se supone que debían estar, y la miró con nostálgica sonrisa.

—Claro que sé quién es Snape. Al principio todos pensábamos que era aliado de Quién-Tú-Sabes, bueno, Voldemort—susurró—, sobre todo con los rumores de que él había asesinado al buen Albus Dumbledore, pero luego pasó a ser un héroe de guerra. Yo no creo nada de lo que dice esa Rita Skeeter en su libro. No es más que una gran bocona, deberías haber visto el escándalo que se formó cuando publicó esa horrible biografía sobre Dumbledore, pero claro, estábamos en guerra y teníamos miedo…

Tom siguió hablando, pero Jessica ya no podía asimilar nada de lo que decía. No podía concebir aquello: ¿Sev un héroe de Guerra, asesinado a ese Dumbo… como sea?

—Bueno, creo que mejor me voy. Sólo tenía curiosidad—dijo ella. Quería alejarse de ahí. Era demasiado para ella. Todos estaban locos de remate— ¿Cuánto te debo?

—No, nada. Una cortesía por ser la primera vez que vienes. Espero verte pronto por aquí, Jess.

La mujer sonrío sin ganas. Se levantó para marcharse de ahí, pero entonces, una mujer pasó a su lado y casi la tira. Enfadada, se giró a mirarla ¿Es que todo mundo atropellaba en ese lugar o qué? No le vio la cara que era ocultada por una capucha, pero siguió mirándola. Caminó lentamente preguntándose que hacía la mujer dirigiéndose al otro extremo del lugar ¿el baño, tal vez? Pero no, aquella se había internado en lo que parecía el cuarto de servicio de la taberna; había varios cubos de basura. No le dio importancia y pensaba ya marcharse cuando se quedó petrificada: ¡Aquella mujer había sacado un palito de su túnica verde, tocado con él unos ladrillos y…! ¡Los ladrillos se habían movido dejando un boquete enorme en la pared!

Jessica se frotó los ojos, miró alrededor para ver si alguien más se había sorprendido como ella, pero no. Todo mundo seguía en lo suyo, incluido Tom, que ya charlaba animadamente con otro hombre de sombrero de copa.

Respirando con dificultad, Jessica se adelantó hasta la pared de ladrillos. La otra mujer parecía estar buscando algo dentro de su túnica y hasta que Jessica estuvo a unos pasos de ella, se internó por el boquete.

La curiosidad la mataba, así que también pasó por el ajuero y, volteando un segundo, descubrió anonadada que los ladrillos volvían a su lugar. Estaba a punto de imaginarse que estaba atrapada, pero no le dio tiempo. Volteó el rostro hacía el camino que se habría delante de ella. No se desmayó por milagro de Dios.

Aquello era extraordinario y a la vez terrorífico. Era una calle llena de tiendas, gente, ruido y color. Caminó por inercia, como si sus piernas no la obedecieran. La gente era igual a la del Caldero Chorreante: hombres, mujeres y niños vestidos con túnicas y capas (se apretujó más en la de Sev), riendo, caminando alegres y despreocupados por el lugar.

Miró atónita las tiendas: "Calderos-Todos los tamaños -Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata- Automáticos-Plegables"

Tragó saliva sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Se obligó a seguir caminando y descubrió más tiendas. Todas raras.

"Droguería. Todo para sus pociones" y bajo el rótulo: "¡Oferta! Cuernos de Unicornio con rebaja del treinta por ciento" ¿Cuernos de Unicornio? Jessica tuvo que pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

"El Emporio de la Lechuza" un montón de aves ululando fuertemente.

"La Escoba voladora", varias escobas que bien podrían servir para barrer todo el polvo y las pelusas bajo su cama, lucían radiantes en el ventanal de la tienda. Escobas que vuelan…

"Madame Malkim. Túnicas para toda ocasión"

Caminó turbada, mirando para todos lados, cada tienda era por demás rimbombante: heladerías, tiendas de bromas… ¿Qué demonios?

"Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C." ¿Varitas mágicas? No, eso debía ser una locura, seguramente le había echo daño el hidromiel con especias ¡Estaba alucinando!

Retrocedió unos pasos, totalmente asustada y temblando. Dio de espaldas contra una pared y se volteó para poder ocultarse el rostro y evitar gritar, pero no pudo, porque se había detenido en un escaparate de lo que al parecer era una librería. Y abrió los ojos y el alma se le fue hasta el suelo. Ahí, frente a ella, estaba Sev.

Pero no era el Sev real, pudo constatar casi enseguida. Era verdad que parecía moverse, pero no era más que una reproducción de él en pequeño. Como una fotografía en movimiento, pensó absurdamente. Descubrió entonces que era la portada de un libro grande forrado de piel marrón. En letras estilizadas y plateadas se leía: "Severus Snape ¿héroe de Guerra o un asqueroso mortífago?" bajo el título se leía "Rita Skeeter"

Creyó que se le había detenido el corazón ¿Qué guerra? Bretaña no estaba en Guerra. Y eso de mortífago… pero… una de las palabras de la hoja en la que había escrito Sev era, precisamente, mortífago.

Estaba segura que mucha gente se detenía a mirarla. Debía de lucir patética ahí, con las manos pegadas en la ventana de la librería, temblando como loca, con sus jeans bajo la capa, con sus zapatos de descanso…

Se puso derecha, respirando hondo. Si ya estaba ahí, tenía que saber la verdad. Entró a la librería que, según leyó, se llamaba Flourish & Botts. Un hombre mayor dirigía un plumero a distancia. Jessica creyó que se vomitaba ¿¡Qué diablos hacía un plumero moviéndose solo?!

—¡Buenas noches! ¿Puedo servirla en algo?

Jessica dejó de mirar al plumero para posar la vista en aquel hombre de aspecto arcaico. Trato de sonreír, aunque supuso que había fracasado.

—Este… sí. Yo… ¿cuánto cuesta el libro sobre Severus Snape?—preguntó señalando el ejemplar en el escaparate.

—¡Oh! Ese libro. Esas biografías se han vendido muy bien. Rita Skeeter ha de estar forrándose. Tengo también la de Albus Dumbledore y la de Harry Potter, todos de la misma autora.

—Me interesa el de Snape—dijo ella.

—Bueno. Pues cuesta dos galeones y veinte knuts. ¿Se lo envuelvo?

Así que las monedas que había recogido si eran, después de todo, monedas útiles. Pero no tenía más que un galeón y tres sickles. No sabía lo que era un knut, aunque ya se imaginaba que era otra moneda.

—¿Recibe libras?—se aventuró a preguntar.

—¿Libras? ¿Habla usted del dinero muggle?—se sorprendió el tendero.

Ella asintió entrecerrando los ojos ¿Y si el hombre apuntaba con esa cosa… varita o lo que fuera hacía ella?

—Bueno, siempre se puede cambiar en Gringotts. Está bien, déjeme hacer la conversión— con la varita dibujó en el aire unos números, y éstos habían aparecido ahí, frente a ellos, flotando.

Jessica cerró los ojos, impedida para ver otra cosa de esas. Pura brujería.

—Serían veinte libras.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, totalmente descompuesta.

—Está usted muy pálida. Debería pasarse por la droguería y prepararse una buena poción relajante. Creo que tengo por ahí un libro sobre ese tipo de pociones.

—Estoy perfectamente. ¿Veinte libras, dijo? Bueno, pues…—. Jessica sacó del cuello de la capa su bolsito de terciopelo y sustrajo las monedas normales, junto con la de oro y las de plata.

—¡Oh! Debió decirme que traía sickles. Déme el galeón y dos sickles y nos ahorramos el numerito de ver a los gnomos.

—Preferiría pagarle con libras. Es que… me gusta el galeón.

—Bueno, está bien, ya mandaré a mi ayudante. Permítame envolverle el libro—el hombre se imaginó que aquella mujer debía ser una completa muggle, quizás la pareja de algún mago. Pero no rechistó y recibió las libras a cambio de la biografía de Severus Snape.

Jessica salió verde de la librería. Se sentía enferma, confundida… ¿Sev era un brujo? ¿Tendría una varita mágica y la usaría como si fuese el hada madrina de la cenicienta? ¿Qué diablos era todo aquello?

Con la sensación horrible de querer llorar de frustración, regresó a grandes zancadas calle abajo, esperando ver la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Apretaba el libro envuelto en papel contra su pecho. Llegó al fin, pero se detuvo abruptamente: los ladrillos seguían apretados y no parecía que hubiera algo detrás.

—¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora cómo voy a salir de aquí?

Y como si su plegaria hubiera sido escuchada, los ladrillos se movieron para darle paso al patio trasero del bar. Se apresuró a salir, con el corazón en un puño; y no vio a Minerva McGonagall guardar su varita y mirarla con pena.

**Oo—oO**

N/A:

¡Hola!

Pues, como bien dicen, lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Mhhh… no salió Sev, pero bueno… ¡no me maten!

Aclaraciones: Jessica NO es una bruja. No tengo la menor idea de cuánto equivale en libras el dinero muggle (¿Alguien lo sabe?), pero como me imagino que el oro es muy bien apreciado, pues no menos de veinte libras debe valer.

Y bueno, este capítulo fue inspirado por una canción de Shuarma: El Universo.

Finalmente, muchísimas gracias a: **Lupita. Snape, Hara preciosa, ****MoonyMarauderGirl, Alexander, Arcano, Esme!! **(un besote para ti y gracias por los videos); **Dany Snape, Lady Azuky, cris.17 y Replika** ¡bienvenidas!

Vale, pues entonces, nos leemos pronto. Si consideran que el capítulo es corto, nomás avisen y en cuanto me haga de un tiempecito, subo el que sigue.

Mil besos!!

Látex.


	10. Capítulo IX

Después del vendaval… ¡Granizada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**--**

**Capítulo IX: La liberación de la magia**

Minerva le miraba penetrantemente a los ojos. Estaba totalmente incomoda con toda esa situación. ¡Una muggle en el Callejón Diagon! Bueno, no era que ningún muggle hubiera pisado aquel lugar antes, pero esa muggle…

—Hiciste lo correcto, Minerva—soltó al fin el retrato.

—¡Claro, Albus!—resopló ella con ironía, dejando escapar todo el aire que había estado guardando en los pulmones—. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo aplicarle un _Obliviate_, pero la vi tan… Por lo menos es inteligente, otro muggle sin conocimiento de nuestro mundo en su lugar hubiera hecho todo un escándanlo.

—Debe estar sufriendo si acertamos en nuestras conjeturas sobre lo que siente por Severus. Es lógico que no haya sido víctima de un ataque, estoy seguro que querrá saber qué pasa con él. Según lo que te dijo la doctora, Severus tiene "pesadillas" sobre su pasado. Está recordando poco a poco, y a ella debe preocuparle.

—Yo ya no estoy tan segura. Durante las últimas dos semanas no se han hablado mucho. Salen de la casa a la librería y viceversa. Su trato es cordial y hasta amistoso, pero nada que me indique que llevan una relación sentimental.

Albus preguntó algo, pero ella no escuchó y mucho menos contestó. Estaba pensado en lo de la librería en la que trabajaban.

—Albus—le miró de nuevo fijamente— ¿Has pensado que es una inmensa coincidencia que Severus trabaje en la librería que está, precisamente, a un lado del Caldero Chorreante?

—Si estás pensando en la ley de la causalidad, créeme, yo tampoco lo pongo en duda. Me gustaría saber porqué, eso sí.

—Esperaré unos días, y después iré a la casa en la que vive Severus con la señora Nichols, por hoy dejaré que el tiempo tome su curso—concluyó Minerva antes de marcharse a dormir—. Seguramente se armará la gorda.

**--**

Parecía que las lágrimas se le habían acabado por esa noche. Estaba ahí, todavía envuelta en aislados espasmos de llanto, sentada en el asiento del conductor dentro de su viejo Matusalén, apretando el libro que había comprado. Aún no se atrevía a leerlo, sentía pánico de sólo pensar en lo que contendría.

Desde pequeña, sus padres le habían enseñado que existía un Dios todopoderoso, que los había creado a imagen y semejanza. Al pasar los años, esa imagen de su creador se había transformado de mil maneras. A veces creía, a veces dudaba, pero ahora, ahora simplemente estaba confundida. Porque si había un Dios, no podría existir la magia ¿verdad? Nada de lo que había visto esa noche podría ser cierto. Y sin embargo, lo era. Tan tangible como todo lo que tocaba sus manos.

Había sido fascinante, tenía que reconocer, pero también tenía mucho miedo. Podría tener mil años de existencia y aún así tener miedo. Y el hombre que amaba, su Sev, aquel ser que había sido para ella como un milagro, se desvanecía como polvo al aire.

Al fin se irguió en el asiento, miró el reloj en el tablero del auto y vio con horror que ya pasaba de la medianoche ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, paralizada como criaja ante lo que acababa de vivir? Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su suéter bajo la capa y se sonó la nariz y limpió el rastro de su llanto.

Unos minutos después aparcaba en el patio de su casa. Había visto la luz, pero no quería enfrentarse con él. No quería, y sin embargo, tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Se quitó la capa y la hizo bola, la aventó hacía el asiento trasero, metiendo en su mente que tendría que guardarla por la mañana. Desenvolvió el libro y miró una vez aquella imagen de Sev… Severus. Por atrás era como cualquier libro normal, así que lo giró y lo apretó de nuevo.

Al abrir la puerta principal, creyó que el mundo se le había venido encima. Clarisse se abalanzó hacía ella y la abrazó.

—¡Dios mío, Jessica!—exclamó la rubia sosteniéndola con fuerza— ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? ¿Estás bien? Creímos que te había pasado algo horrible ¡Contesta!

Jessica se separó del abrazo de su amiga, parpadeando más de la cuenta. Clarisse la miraba asustada y con ansias. Y entonces reparó en Sev, que estaba tras la rubia, con el semblante pálido y más demacrado que de costumbre. La miraba fijamente, como pidiendo explicaciones.

—Estoy bien—dijo al fin, apretando más el libro, queriendo fundirlo con su suéter—. Fui a recoger un libro que se me había olvidado. Me quedé dormida en el escaparate. Siento si te asuste, Clarisse. Puedes irte a casa tranquila.

Y pasó de largo, dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

—Algo pasó—dijo Clarisse mientras miraba a Jessica perderse en el piso superior—. Estuvo llorando, y miente. No le dejé la llave de la librería.

El hombre no dijo nada y, por lo menos aliviada de que Jessica había vuelto sana y salva, Clarisse de despidió de él. A su parecer, tanto Jess como Sev estaban rematadamente locos. Primero el hombre, que le había llamado hacía un par de horas para preguntar si Jessica estaba con ella, y cuando al fin llegó a la casa lo encontró todo raro. Y luego ella, que llegaba hasta las tantas de la noche con expresión asustada.

**--**

Encendió únicamente la luz de la lámpara; se cercioró de cerrar con seguro la puerta de su habitación, arrojó el libro a la cama, se metió al baño y vomitó hasta el polvo que respiró. Cuando las arcadas se hubieron detenido, se miró al espejo mientras jalaba la cadena. Se veía terrible. Los ojos hinchados y el cabello despeinado.

Se lavó los dientes y se restregó la cara con abundante agua. Tendría que ofrecerle una disculpa a Clarisse, la había tratado fatal y el único delito de su amiga había sido preocuparse por ella.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se desnudó con prisas; se cubrió con una bata holgada y se tiró a la cama, con la firme intención de leer aquel libro. Sin embargo, justo cuando con manos temblorosas abría la tapa, la puerta sonó.

—Jessica, necesito hablar contigo.

No quería, no quería. Pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí parado tras su puerta. Además, había sonado mucho más serio que siempre. Tragó en seco y arrojó el ejemplar bajo su cama. Se calzó sus sandalias y al fin abrió.

—No quiero hablar sobre lo que hice esta noche…

—Estás aquí—interrumpió él—, sin ningún rasguño y eso es lo que me interesa. ¿Puedo pasar?

Jessica frunció el seño, pero se separó lo suficiente para que él pudiera ingresar. El hombre se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

—Me voy de aquí—le soltó simplemente.

Jessica se obligó a mirarlo. ¿Irse?

—¿Y a dónde piensas ir?—preguntó sin embargo.

—Aún no lo sé. Pero lo mismo que pago aquí con el cheque del gobierno lo puedo pagar en otro lado.

—¿Puedo saber la razón?—inquirió ella sentándose a su lado. ¿Cómo podía ser él un… brujo?

—Esto no está funcionando. No funciona desde que… Ya no quiero hacerte daño. Sé que te doy miedo. Verdaderamente no te culpo, yo mismo me aterro.

—Yo… no quiero que te vayas, si he de ser sincera. Pero con esa misma sinceridad te digo también que es verdad que me das miedo, mucho más del que creo que soy capaz de soportar. Sólo… sólo no te vayas hasta que hayas encontrado algo seguro ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no me miras?—preguntó él de pronto. Quería mirarla a los ojos y saber qué estaba pensando.

—No es necesario. Buenas noches—concluyó ella.

Bien, no podría saberlo. Se levantó de la cama y enfiló sus pasos hasta la salida de la habitación. Ella hizo un gesto de detenerlo, pero no lo hizo. La puerta se cerró suavemente y él se quedó ahí, pegado a ella, queriendo regresar y refugiarse en sus brazos, decirle todo lo que había visto dentro de sí esa misma tarde, pero ello solamente incrementaría el miedo. La quería ya demasiado como para adentrarla a un mundo insano como el suyo.

Ella se arrojó a la cama, desesperada. Iba a perderlo para siempre. ¡Vaya! _Sí tienes más lágrimas_, se susurró a sí misma.

Al día siguiente Jessica encontró una nota en el comedor, Severus (como ya se había obligado a llamarlo), había salido a pasear de nuevo. A ella le pareció más bien que estaba huyendo de ella y se lo agradeció en el fondo. No podía mirarlo como antes; cierto, sabía muy bien cuales eran sus sentimientos respecto a él. Y era precisamente por eso. El día en que él abandonara esa casa, tendría que enterrarlos.

Se sirvió un poco de jugo y miró por inercia las verduras. Sonrío con desgana. Ahora podía explicarse tantas cosas respecto a él: la habilidad casi inhumana para utilizar enseres, y la torpeza para saber lo que era el teléfono, la lavadora ¡el simple hecho de utilizar un bolígrafo! Todas las cosas que ella le había enseñado, que no era finalmente debido a la amnesia, sino a que quizás nunca necesitó de ello teniendo una varita mágica que lo hacía todo por él.

Con un escalofrío volvió a su habitación y recomenzó la lectura que había dejado interrumpida durante la madrugada. Saber de la vida de Severus por medio de un libro le parecía muy extraño y deprimente a la vez. Según lo escrito en las hojas amarillentas, Severus había sido un niño solitario, crecido en aquella casa a la que se había negado a regresar. Su madre era una bruja llamada Eileen Prince y su padre, efectivamente, un muggle llamado Tobías Snape.

"_Por supuesto que era un chiquillo extraño—nos cuenta Johann Burlke, vecino de la familia Snape— usaba la misma ropa siempre: un pantaloncillo de mezclilla y un gran saco que debió pertenecer a su padre, pues le quedaba enorme, encima de un blusón"._

_Ya desde corta edad, Snape era un bicho raro, cuestión que se asentó por completo a su ingreso a Hogwarts (véase capítulo 6). Pero también desde entonces, conoció a quién sería el gran amor de su vida: Lily Evans, la famosa bruja hija de muggles que posteriormente se casaría con James Potter y sería la madre del salvador del mundo mágico: Harry Potter…_

Jessica escupió el jugo manchando una parte del libro. Ahí estaba Lily, Lily Evans, el gran amor de Severus.

**--**

Había sido espeluznante. Apenas si se había acercado a la ennegrecida puerta y ésta se había abierto de par en par para él. No sabía qué le había impulsado ir a ese lugar, pero tenía la corazonada de que encontraría alguna respuesta más tangible que los recuerdos.

El cuarto estaba muy oscuro, con las paredes repletas de estanterías, algunos libros aún seguían ahí, pero la mayoría habían desaparecido o se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, deshojados y maltrechos. Había también un sofá raído, una butaca en muy mal estado y una mesa torcida al habérsele roto una pata. Miró al techo y se encontró con una vieja lámpara y los restos de lo que parecían velas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se adentró despacio colocándose mejor el abrigo, hacía frío, un frío sobrenatural.

Tomó un libro de la estantería más próxima, leyó el título y lo dejó caer: "Maldiciones Imperdonables" ¿Qué demonios era eso? Recogió otro, y otro, y otro. Todos tenían títulos rimbombantes. Maldiciones, pociones avanzadas, las artes oscuras… Entonces, sí que era un mago, aquello lo comprobaba.

Los arrojó al suelo de nuevo, asustado. Se dejó caer en el sillón con las manos en la cara. Y entonces, ocurrió de nuevo, las voces en su cabeza:

"Deja que te atrape, pequeño monstruo, y me lo pagarás. Hiciste explotar mi mejor vino ¡Te advertí que no quería nada de sus porquerías en ésta casa!"

Las escaleras, él huía por las escaleras para escapar de su padre.

"Tu podrías hacerlo, tú podrías hacerlo en lugar de Draco, Severus. Lo conseguirías, claro que lo conseguirías, y él te recompensaría mucho más que a cualquiera de nosotros…"

Esa mujer, esa mujer rubia y hermosa.

—Narcisa—murmuró débilmente.

Recargó la espalda en el sillón, hundiéndose en él sin abrir los ojos. Al parecer, los recuerdos afloraban en su mente con más fluidez si no trataba de reprimirlos. Tenía que hacerlo, por muy dolorosa que pareciera la empresa.

**--**

—Entonces ¿no piensas volver a la librería?

—Ya te he dicho que por el momento me es imposible, Clarisse. Estás en completa libertad de buscar a otro proveedor.

Jessica hablaba con Clarisse por teléfono. Se había negado a ir a hablar con ella personalmente ¿Qué le diría?, ¿Acaso que acababa de descubrir que el hombre al que había sido incapaz de tachar de asesino, en verdad lo era?

—Lo que me irrita sobremanera es que te oyes mal. Has estado mal desde hace semanas y no quieres decirme la causa. Bueno, sé que Sev es la causa, pero soy tu amiga, me siento ofendida porque no quieres contarme lo que te hace sufrir.

—No es eso. Es que ahora no puedo, primero tengo que asimilarlo yo. Te prometo que en cuanto tenga más claras mis ideas podrás saberlo por mi boca. Perdóname, por favor. Tengo que colgar.

—Está bien, no te molestaré más. Pero estaré esperando tu llamada cuando quieras.

Agradecida con su amiga, Jessica colgó el auricular.

Toda su cabeza era un gran huracán. No sólo el hecho de aceptar (sí, aceptar, aunque no quisiera) que existía un mundo oculto lleno de magia, animales, trastos y hasta personas que, hasta hacía unos días, pensaba que sólo existían en los libros de fantasía.

También estaba el hecho de ese ser horrible que había causado una guerra en aquél mundo ("… _Los muggles no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba; el Primer Ministro Muggle fue advertido por nuestro Ministro de los males que causaban los dementores y los estragos de los mortífagos, entre los cuales, estaba Severus Snape, que enmascaraba su crueldad y salvajismo con la postura envidiable que el puesto de profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts le otorgaba…"_)

Y lo más horrible era precisamente eso: que Severus había sido un mortífago, asesino de muggles y sangres sucias (término que describía la autora de la biografía como los hijos de muggles). Y luego lo de que mató a Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio ese para magos. Había sido el más cruel y despiadado profesor con los alumnos.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre su cama, y abrió el libro de nuevo. Ya sólo le faltaban pocas páginas. A cada nuevo párrafo sentía que el corazón se le desquebrajaba más. Hasta que llegó al final:

"_Severus Snape, según una alumna de slytherin (su propia casa), huyó la noche en que Quién-Ustedes-Saben murió a manos del valiente Harry Potter, y tuvo su merecido, precisamente, en las garras de su amo. El Señor Tenebroso no tenía compasión por nadie, ni siquiera por el que había sido su más fiel y leal mortífago. Viendo el estorbo que significaba para él, le lanzó su serpiente-mascota y ésta, acabó con la vida de Snape…"_

¡¿QUÉ?! Jessica tuvo que releer ese línea por lo menos ochenta veces para asimilarla: … acabó con la VIDA de Snape.

Eso era, simplemente, imposible. Severus era tan real como ella, no podía ser un fantasma o un zombi ¿verdad?, ¡No! No porque ella sabía muy bien que su cuerpo era material, tangible, su piel, sus emociones… Era real y estaba vivo, esa Rita estaba equivocada.

Tratando de tranquilizar su turbación, siguió leyendo:

"_Aunque Harry Potter haya dicho (lo sé de muy buena fuente) que Snape siempre había estado en realidad en contra del Señor Tenebroso, ésta reportera puede decir que no es cierto. Snape asesinó a mucha gente, preparó las más oscuras pociones para su amo, y queda el hecho innegable de que era un mago con gran talento oclumántico; completamente capaz de engañar hasta al mismo Merlín. Y Albus Dumbledore y hasta el propio Harry Potter fueron víctimas de sus mentiras hasta el final._

_No queda más que concluir que la vida de un sucio mortífago, por más esfuerzos que la gente ingenua quiera hacer, da por sentada la naturaleza abominable de aquellos que sólo buscan el poder y la venganza subordinándose ante quienes son más fuertes que ellos. Severus Snape no es el héroe trágico que la mayoría cree. Fue en vida, un hábil farsante y cruel mortífago._

¡Dios! Todo era tan irreal, tan imposible. Pero estaba ahí.

El timbre sonó de pronto y Jessica se incorporó lentamente. ¿Quién demonios iría a visitarla a esas horas? Excepto que fuera Severus, pero no podía ser, porque él tenía llave de la casa y no necesitaba tocar (últimamente salía todas las tardes y lo veía realmente poco). Mientras no fuera un vendedor o algo así, porque estaba segura que lo sacaría a patadas.

Corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar frente a la puerta principal, se asomó por el agujero y se enfadó aún más.

—Sé que estás ahí, abre.

Jessica respiró hondo, tal vez podría deshacerse de él con facilidad. Después de todo, Michael no había ido ni cumplido su amenaza durante todo ese tiempo, seguramente asustado por lo que pasó la última vez.

Abrió apenas para verse las caras.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesitamos hablar—dijo él empujando la puerta y entrado.

—No te invite a pasar…

—¡Cállate y escúchame, Jessy!—espetó Michael con desesperación— . Estoy en un grave aprieto. La constructora se dio cuenta… ¡Voy a prisión! Tienes que ayudarme.

Jessica le miró con el ceño fruncido. Le parecía estar pasando de una realidad a otra en tan poco tiempo como para provocarle una apoplejía.

—No te entiendo nada, Michael. ¿Qué constructora?, ¿Por qué vas a ir a prisión?

El suspiró y se sentó en el sillón mientras se tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

—Estuve en una constructora como arquitecto, la paga mala como siempre—dijo entrecortadamente—. Entre unos compañeros y yo… ¡No quería hacerlo! Pero me pareció sencillo, nadie se daría cuenta… pero a finales del mes lo descubrieron—. La miró— ¡Cometí fraude, Jessy! Necesito dinero para largarme del país.

—Lo siento, yo no tengo dinero. Acabo de dejar mi empleo.

—¡Consíguelo! ¡Ayúdame! Por el amor que nos unió…

Jessica iba a contestar con un comentario hiriente (¡Semejante imbécil!) pero en ese momento entró Severus por la puerta que había dejado entreabierta Michael.

El hombre miró a Michael con verdadero desagrado, y Jessica tuvo la impresión de estar viendo al mortífago y no al hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, Severus pasó de largo y se internó a la cocina.

No para escuchar nada. Ya no quería saber nada de Jessica… la amaba, estaba seguro, pero sólo le haría la vida imposible si pretendía… No, mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Se preparó un café muy cargado y salió con la taza humeante en una mano mientras que con la otra removía con una cucharilla de madera.

—¡Ya te dije que no tengo dinero!, ¡Asume las consecuencias de tus actos! Si cometiste un error, repáralo. Pero no vengas a mí para pedirme ayuda. No tengo como dártela y aunque tuviera, no lo haría.

Severus siguió su camino hasta las escaleras fingiendo no escuchar nada, hasta que Michael se dirigió a él.

—¡Tú!—le gritó casi histérico— ¡Tú debes tener dinero!, el gobierno te mantiene… por favor.

Le había sujetado de la camisa, y el movimiento provocó que la taza cayera al suelo, haciéndose añicos. Comenzaba a sentirse más que enfadado. Su tarde había sido asquerosa, con recuerdos espantosos, como para que aquel guiñapo de ser humano se atreviera a zarandearlo.

—¡YA BASTA, MICHAEL! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto!—gritó Jessica.

—¿Acaso sólo te sirve para follarte?, ¿Tan desesperada estabas que solamente te revuelcas con éste estúpido?—recriminó Michael trastornado.

Y eso fue suficiente, Severus lo cogió del cuello con una fuerza que no creía poseer en realidad. Las luces parpadearon, la cucharilla de madera aún estaba en su mano derecha y de repente, Michael voló por los aires y se fue a estrellar contra la pared, derribando el perchero en el trayecto.

—¡Dios mío!—exclamó Jessica asustada. Se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Michael, éste sangraba por la cabeza.

Severus miraba sus movimientos con la respiración entrecortada. Había expulsado su magia incontroladamente, ¿Y si había matado a ese imbécil?

—¡Lo mataste!—gritó Jessica espantada— ¡Lo mataste como a tantos otros! ¡No eres más que un asesino!

Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar, Severus dejó caer la cucharilla (que estaba quemada), y él mismo se dejó caer recargado en la pared, hasta quedar sentado al filo de las escaleras: Jessica lo miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, con miedo y con… ¿odio?.

De pronto, una ráfaga de colores entró por la ventana abierta. Ambos se sobresaltaron. Aquella cosa era una lechuza, real, viva, que ululaba mientras se acercaba a Severus. Dejó caer una especie de carta a sus pies y volvió a retomar el vuelo por donde había entrado.

El hombre tomó la carta y no vio la cara a punto del desmayo de Jessica. Rasgó el sobre apresuradamente y sacó una hoja de pergamino amarillento.

"_Estimado Sr. O Sra. _

_Le informamos que acabamos de registrar magia en un vecindario muggle y frente a dos de éstos, violando deliberadamente el Estatuto de Secreto. Le sugerimos se quede ahí para una revisión de los hechos por parte de un comité del Ministerio de Magia._

_Que tenga buena noche._

Él no dijo nada y estrujó el pergamino en sus manos. Se quedó ahí, mirando con la vista nublada hacía el techo. Jessica tampoco se atrevió a preguntar qué había sido todo aquello. Miró el cuerpo de Michael y tuvo locos impulsos de sacarle los ojos con las uñas a Severus. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese extraño comportamiento se debía a que él, Severus, ya había descubierto lo que era.

**Oo—oO**

¡Hola!

Bueno pues, a fin de poder terminar con el fic más pronto, de una vez subo el capítulo (aunque todavía faltan más).

Debo decir que por lo pronto, Jessica tendrá más protagonismo, porque necesito que entienda bien a bien qué pasa con Severus, será entonces, el turno de él. Completamente Snape a partir de poquísimos capítulos ¿vale?

Bueno, como siempre, no me queda más que agradecer una vez más todos sus comentarios y a las nuevas personas que se integran al fic. ¡Thanks!

Vale, un beso enorme a todos y nos leemos muy pronto.


	11. Capítulo X

Después del vendaval… ¡Granizada

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (asesina de ilusiones y personajes maravillosos) y algunos otros a mi imaginación. Sin fines de lucro, aunque yo gano algo: la satisfacción de perder el tiempo en algo que me gusta, y sus maravillosos reviews.

**--**

**Capítulo X: Tomando dediciones**

Harry Potter entró casi corriendo al despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Éste lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Has enviado ya al Comité a la casa muggle?—exigió sin saludar.

—¿Qué…?

—¿Los has enviado o no?—repitió con enfado el más joven Auror del Ministerio.

—¡Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?!—espetó Kingsley— Están por salir.

—¡Debes evitarlo! Quiero ir yo.

—¿De qué me estás hablando…?

—Kingsley, escuche a la coordinadora de Departamento del Estatuto de Secreto y Magia accidental, dice que no pudieron saber quién había expulsado tal cantidad de magia. Creen que fue un niño, pero no hay niños magos en ese vecindario, ninguno.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con…?

—¡Severus Snape!

—Snape está muerto, Harry—respondió lacónicamente Kingsley.

—No lo está—dijo desesperado el ojiverde— ¡Por favor! Te lo explicaré más tarde, pero ahora debes impedir que el Comité vaya a esa casa. Yo iré como miembro activo del cuerpo de Aurores.

—¡Está bien!—exclamó Kingsley—. Sólo por tratarse de ti. Ahora vuelvo—concluyó y avanzó a grandes zancadas.

Harry se lanzó automáticamente hacía la chimenea del despacho del Ministro, tomó una pellizco de polvos flú y metió la cabeza mientras gritaba "Hogwarts"

**--**

Minerva McGonagall escribía en un pergamino tranquila y despreocupadamente. Había hecho bien en relajar la vigilancia en la casa de Jessica Nichols. Al parecer ella no había cambiado la rutina y Severus se pasaba largas horas fuera de la casa. No le había tomado importancia a ese hecho, porque siempre volvía. La que la tenía inquieta era esa pobre muggle, debía de estar leyendo el libro sobre Snape si es que no lo había terminado ya.

—¡PROFESORA MCGONAGALL!

Aquél bramido la hizo dar un respingo, todos los directores que fingían dormir en los cuadros volvieron la vista a la cabeza flotante de Harry Potter en la chimenea.

—¡Por Merlín! Casi me da un infarto—recriminó la directora.

—¡Es Snape!—volvió a gritar Harry— Ha hecho magia, tenemos que impedir una catástrofe.

—¿Qué esperas, Minerva?—gritó también Albus Dumbledore.

La mujer se levantó de un salto de su asiento.

—La espero fuera de la casa, creo que será mejor ir juntos—dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

—¡Ha hecho magia! ¡Dios! ¡Debe estar muy asustado!—rumió la bruja antes de transfigurarse en un gato atigrado y saltar por la ventana.

—Lo bueno es que es una animaga—resopló sorprendido Armando Dippet.

**--**

Severus miraba de soslayo a Jessica, ésta se había agazapado junto al cuerpo de Michael, llorando incontroladamente. Quería acercarse y confortarla, pedirle perdón y arrodillarse si era necesario. Pero no podía moverse, estaba paralizado del miedo, y las tacitas de porcelana en el trinchador haciéndose añicos cada dos por tres empeoraba la situación.

El timbre sonó. Severus cerró los ojos: brujas y magos estaban ahí para llevarlo a Azkaban. Jessica, por el contrario, se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad, al parecer, aquel ruido tan simple la había sacado de un trance. Ella esperaba que fuera la policía o una ambulancia, a lo mejor los vecinos habían escuchado el alboroto; se levantó como resorte y corrió a abrir la puerta, pero se quedó petrificada.

En el umbral, estaba un muchacho con el ceño fruncido y una mujer mayor (que creía haber visto antes), ambos con túnicas. Eran magos.

El chico y la bruja se internaron, haciendo a un lado a Jessica. El muchacho reparó en el cuerpo temblante de Severus. Aquello, pensó Harry, era totalmente surrealista. Siempre había pensado en Snape como un maldito (no que su ex profesor no lo mereciera); poco después se enfrentó con la realidad de saber que Snape, lo único que había hecho todo ese tiempo, había sido protegerlo, por amor a su madre. Ahora esto, Snape estaba vivo, frente a él, con una imagen que jamás imaginó siquiera en sueños.

—Profesora… algo le pasa—murmuró en medio de la turbación que sentía.

Minerva giró el rostro, pues había estado ocupada en ver el cuerpo de otro hombre tirado y sangrando. Y entonces sí que ahogó un grito. Severus parecía mirarlos, pero tenía a su alrededor un aura dorada, y temblaba como gelatina.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—exclamó— ¡Está a punto del colapso! Harry, atiende al otro, yo me encargaré de Severus.

Uno por un lado y la otra por el otro. Jessica se dejó caer en el suelo, creía que de un momento a otro le daría un trastorno nervioso o un ataque al corazón.

Harry se acercó al cuerpo de Michael, esperando que no estuviera muerto. Si era así, Snape iría por patas directo a Azkaban. Colocó su varita en el pecho del hombre, justo como le habían enseñado en el curso práctico antes de ingresar a la plantilla de Aurores. La varita vibró: estaba con vida. Cerró la herida de la cabeza que no era más que un pequeño surco, la sangre era la escandalosa. Luego miró a Jessica, ésta parpadeaba con la boca abierta, mientras no se perdía detalle del deplorable estado de Snape. Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de algo…

Minerva, por su parte, se agachó hasta quedar frente a Severus. No se acercó mucho, porque sabía que la magia contenida en el halo que lo rodeaba podría hacerle daño a ella. Sin embargo, sólo había una forma de sacarlo del incipiente colapso de magia: lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, o desmayarlo por completo. Concluyó que lo más práctico sería desmayarlo, alzó la varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de Severus, entonces él pareció mirarla.

_Sal de aquí, sal de aquí. Quiere hacerte daño._

Y ¡Pum! Desapareció. Así de sencillo y horrible, desapareció.

—¡Maldita sea!—explotó McGonagall.

Harry salió de su estupor al mirarla, nunca la había escuchado maldecir de aquella forma.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo—continuó frenética Minerva—¡Si la magia lo absorbe morirá! Y desaparecerse así… ¡Puede estar sufriendo una despartición!

—Está bien—concedió Harry—. Seguiré el rastro mágico, alguno debe haber—. Y desapareció también.

Minerva iba a seguirlo, pero reparó en los sollozos ahogados de Jessica, ésta se balanceaba de atrás para adelante, con los manos en los oídos y los ojos firmemente apretados. La bruja resopló angustiada, no podía dejarla así.

—Por favor, contrólate—le dijo firmemente mientras separaba las manos de Jessica de sus orejas y la obligaba a mirarla—. Ya sabes lo que somos, lo que podemos hacer. Esto no ha sido más que una pizca de todo lo que…

—¡ALÉJESE DE MÍ!—rugió Jessica, apartándose bruscamente de su interlocutora.

—Te voy a desmemorizar ¿Está bien?— advirtió McGonagall—. No recordarás nada, puede que sea mejor que no recuerdes ni siquiera a Severus… esto…

Jessica pareció entender aquello, pero no quería…

—¡No!—bramó descontrolada—. No quiero olvidarlo ¿entiende? No quiero olvidarlo a él—concluyó en una suplica.

—Lo mejor sería…

—¡He dicho que no!—giró la castaña recobrando la energía—. Ustedes irrumpieron en mi casa sin ningún derecho. Su mundo no ha sido más que desgracia para Severus y ahora también para mí. ¿Eso es lo que hacen? ¿Quitarle la memoria a las personas, o apestosos muggles como nos llaman, para no recordar las enajenaciones que vemos? Ahora yo tengo el derecho de decidir si quiero olvidarlo o no. Y no quiero.

—Entonces es cierto—suspiró Minerva, con unas ganas locas de reír—. Estás enamorada de él.

—Sólo no quiero olvidarlo—cortó Jessica.

Pero Minerva sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

—Muy bien. Entonces— empuñó la varita mágica hacía el cuerpo inconciente de Michael— ¡_Obliviate_!

—¿Qué hace?—inquirió Jessica angustiada, corriendo a lado de su ex marido.

—Le quité la memoria a él. Solamente lo que vio ésta noche, podría delatar a Severus y entonces sí que estaríamos en problemas. Ahora…—. Minerva miró a su alrededor, negó con la cabeza y volvió a empuñar la varita con un movimiento firme, y sonrío satisfecha.

Jessica se quedó con la boca abierta, todo volvía a la normalidad, como una cámara lenta hacía atrás. Las tazas, el foco de la lámpara, el perchero, los vidriecitos en el suelo… todo estaba en un segundo como si jamás hubiera pasado nada.

—Si no lo hacía—le explicó la bruja señalando a Michael— él podría notar algo raro, un desastre del que ni siquiera se acuerda.

—Pero… ¿está bien, verdad? Sev no lo… mató ¿verdad?—inquirió Jessica tartamudeando de pánico.

—No.

—No entiendo, en ese libro… Bueno, tengo un libro que…

—Las biografías de Rita Skeeter son puras observaciones subjetivas, Jessica. Le aconsejaría no tomar tan a pecho lo que ve en el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo dijo Arthur Weasley?... ¡Ah, sí! Nunca confíes en nada que parece que piensa pero de la cuál no sabes donde tiene el cerebro. Créame, Rita Skeeter es una de esas cosas.

Y desapareció también.

La castaña cerró los ojos unos momentos, había presenciado tres desapariciones –literales—, pero aún le asustaban. ¡Diablos! Y ahora que pasaría con Severus… ¿Cómo dijo ella? Si la magia lo absorbe morirá…

No tuvo tiempo de lamentarse todo lo que quería, porque en ese momento, Michael despertaba.

—¿Qué-qué pasó?—preguntó todo atontado, medio incorporándose del suelo.

**--**

Severus apareció en aquella casa vieja, donde la mayoría de sus recuerdos habían aflorado. Todavía brillaba; se sentía fatal, tanto física como moral y emocionalmente. Apenas dio un paso y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

Afuera, mientras tanto, Harry Potter deshacía todos los sortilegios que, a pesar del tiempo, todavía protegían la casa de Snape. Suponía que era su casa, porque qué otro mago como él tendría una casa tan horrible, y hasta ahí lo había llevado el rastro.

—¡Harry!

El muchacho miró a Minerva McGonagall, acaba de aparecerse.

—¿Por qué tardó tanto?

—Tuve que arreglar el desastre. A ver, deja te ayudo.

Entre los dos terminaron de deshacer los hechizos y finalmente empujaron la desvencijada puerta. Lo hallaron en el suelo, desmayado. McGonagall se apresuró a revisarlo y al fin suspiró.

—Está bien, pudo resistirse. Y no hay ninguna herida que sanar, por lo menos no física—masculló.

—Así que esta es la casa de Snape—murmuró Harry mirándolo todo a su alrededor.

—Busca a ver si hay pergamino o algo; creo que tenemos que decirle a esa muchacha que Severus está bien—dijo McGonagall levitando el cuerpo de Snape y dejándolo en el viejo sofá.

Harry sacó un pergamino usado de su túnica, rompió la parte que todavía estaba en blanco y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió un poco y, fijándose que no había gente alrededor, apuntó su varita al cielo.

—Hubiera sido mejor modificarle la memoria—comentó.

—Eso intenté, pero ella no quiso. Además, creo que es mejor así, sabe mucho sobre nosotros y creo que Severus la necesitará tarde o temprano.

Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero la lechuza que había invocado atravesó el umbral. McGonagall apareció un tarro de tinta y una pluma gastada. Escribió unas cuantas líneas en el pergamino que arrebato de las manos de Harry y finalmente ató el trozo a la patita de la lechuza.

—¿Cree que sería prudente llevarlo a Hogwarts ahora?—inquirió Harry viendo partir a la lechuza.

—Tenemos que esperar. Por lo pronto…— encendió la oscura chimenea, las velas de la precaria lámpara y apareció una manta que colocó sobre Severus—. El shock que ha sufrido lo mantendrá dormido durante un buen rato. Debo ir a ver a Albus y regresar de inmediato aquí.

—Yo también me voy, prometí a Kingsley contarle lo sucedido.

—Bien, pero por favor, Harry— Minerva lo miró penetrantemente—, que sólo sea al ministro, él sabe lo que ha pasado y tiene derecho a enterarse de esto. Pero no la comunidad mágica, sería todavía peor para Severus.

Harry asintió y se despidió cortésmente. Desapareció al fin. Minerva resopló muy cansada y acomodó a mano la manta sobre el hombre. A saber todo lo que había tenido que sucederle, pero de algo estaba segura: ese mago era el milagro encarnado, tanto en su mundo, como en el que había vivido los últimos meses.

**Oo—oO**

Minerva miraba a Harry con tristeza.

—Todavía está pésimo ¿verdad?

—Normalmente, Harry, ese comentario tan simple me habría irritado, pero sí. Está pésimo.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de ahí de alguna forma—dijo Dumbledore tras su retrato.

Minerva había vuelto apenas terminó de hablar con Dumbledore aquella noche, pero, para su sorpresa, la casa había vuelto a estar protegida con poderosos hechizos. Tan poderosos, que ni ella ni Harry fueron capaces de romper. Al parecer, la magia que Severus expulsaba le protegía condenadamente bien.

—Tal vez la mujer con la que vivía—se aventuró Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. La compañía siempre anima. Si Snape no quiere que ninguno de nosotros lo visitemos, bien podría aceptar que ella lo haga, después de todo, era su amiga cuando tenía la amnesia ¿no?

—Eso es lo que he estado insistiendo a Minerva, pero ella considera…

—Considero, Albus—interrumpió la aludida— que esa pobre muchacha ya ha experimentado mucho en poco tiempo. Descubrió nuestro mundo, descubrió lo que Severus Snape fue aquí, quizás se esté preguntando quién diablos es la persona con la que compartió su vida durante éstos meses. Debe estar asustada y, además, ella está…—se interrumpió mirando a Harry ¿Sería prudente contarle sobre la relación de Severus con esa mujer?

—Colada por Snape—dijo Harry, sin embargo. McGonagall le miró sorprendida, con la típica expresión de ¿Cómo demonios te has enterado de eso?—¡No me mire así! yo también me pregunto cómo es que alguien, en su sano juicio, pueda estar… ¡ugs! hasta la frase suena fea. Bueno pues, enamorada de Snape. Pero se le notaba ¿sabe? Uno puede darse cuenta de cómo lo miran… quiero decir que…

—Sí, sí. No te esfuerces, Potter—le dijo Minerva algo divertida por el rojo en las mejillas del muchacho.

—Minerva—la miró Albus casi suplicante—. Te ruego que la traigas aquí. Si queremos ayudar a Severus y tratar de comprender por qué es que está vivo, tal vez sí…

—¿Traerla?—se escandalizó McGonagall—¿Estás loco, Albus? Una muggle no puede entrar a Hogwarts…

—Sí puede—intervino Harry—. Creo recordar que simplemente están impedidos para ver el castillo, por los repelentes muggles que hay alrededor.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, Potter ¿Olvidas que soy la directora y que he trabajado aquí por muchos años? Lo que quise decir es que no sería correcto traer a una muggle al castillo, Hogwarts jamás ha abierto sus puertas para ellos. ¡Estamos en pleno curso escolar! Además, el Ministerio tendría por fuerza que enterarse, tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo—le espetó la bruja.

—Bueno, pero del Ministerio puedo encargarme yo. Sería sencillo apagar las alarmas antimuggles en los edificios mágicos. Y Kingsley puede ser de ayuda, está muy interesado con lo que ha pasado con Snape. Usted podría organizar todo para que no la vean. Las vacaciones de Navidad están a punto de comenzar, muchos alumnos irán a sus casas.

—¿Lo ves, Minerva? Al personal de Hogwarts le puedes decir que ella es tu sobrina o algo así… ¡invéntate algo!

—¡Por supuesto!—explotó la aludida—. Ustedes dos toman esto como si fuera tan sencillo, lo parece, pero no lo es. Una muggle en Hogwarts ni más ni menos.

—Creía que usted no era prejuiciosa—le dijo Harry con suspicacia.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo soy, Potter! Ella es un ser humano como cualquiera de nosotros, salvo por el ínfimo detalle de que carece de magia. No entiende nada de lo que pasa aquí. Dime Albus—casi gritó al retrato— ¿Qué ganaremos trayéndola aquí?

—Algo muy sencillo, pero muy importante—contestó el mago con serenidad—: Quitarle el miedo y ayudarla a comprender a Severus. Él necesita de ella, por si no lo has notado. Quizás ella también lo necesite a él.

McGonagall iba a decir algo, pero el argumento era bueno.

—¿Le parece bien el primer día de vacaciones? Tome en cuenta que Snape podría morir de verdad por inanición—señaló Harry elocuentemente.

—¡Yo no he dicho que…!—reprimió un gemido de frustración y al fin asintió— ¡Está bien! Pero les advierto que lo más seguro es que esa mujer no acepte. Por muy… enamorada o lo que sea que sienta por Severus, le tiene terror. Yo lo comprendería estando en su lugar.

"Si no les molesta, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, por ejemplo, aplicarle un castigo a Ginny Weasley ¡a ver si ya pone en cintura a su novia, señor Potter!—concluyó muy enfadada y salió del despacho directivo dando un portazo.

—No quisiera entrometerme, pero creo que sería una gran deshonra para Hogwarts que sus suelos sean pisados por una vulgar muggle—dijo Phineas Nigellus bastante cabreado desde su retrato.

—Usted sabrá, Phineas, que Hogwarts siempre ayuda a quién lo necesita. Y Snape, el director de la casa Slytherin que tanto orgullo le presentó a usted al final de la Guerra, necesita de esa ayuda—espetó Harry.

—¿De verdad te alegra que alguien quiera a Severus, Harry?—preguntó Dumbledore conmovido.

—¡Qué va! Lo que pasa es que así me quito de la mente que él estaba obsesionado con mi madre—contestó el muchacho sin mirar el retrato.

Dumbledore sonrío indulgentemente, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

**Oo—oO**

¡Hola!

Bueno, pues aquí está el capítulo. Está vez, que mi tiempo es aún más pequeño que el cerebro de una larva de mosca, pues no me queda más que agradecerles de nuevo por leer y por dejarme un comentario. Sin más, nos leemos pronto (espero)

Un beso. Látex


	12. Capítulo XI

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling.

**Capítulo XI. Conociendo Hogwarts.**

Había desconectado el teléfono, y ella misma se había desconectado del mundo. Estaba más que deprimida, quería verlo y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien.

Posó la mirada en la foto de Severus, con su túnica negra y su insondable mirada apagada, mirando adustamente hacía ella. Era lo único que había conservado del libro de esa Skeeter, lo demás lo había quemado en un botecillo de basura en el patio. Al lado de la foto, estaba el trozo de pergamino que esa bruja, muy amablemente, le había enviado la misma noche en que Severus se fue.

"Él está bien. Lo atenderemos lo mejor posible"

Sabía que había sido ella porque una lechuza le había llevado el mensaje. Aún así, había pasado más de una semana y no sabía nada de él, ni sabía cómo comunicarse con aquella mujer. Incluso había vuelto al Caldero Chorreante (medio disfrazada y en metro, para que Clarisse no la viese desde la librería), pero nada. La puerta simplemente no cedió esta vez.

Hacía mucho frío afuera; la noche anterior había caído aguanieve sobre Londres, el invierno comenzaba a calarle los huesos. ¡Estaba tan confundida! ¿Es que no tenía derecho de ser feliz?, ¿No había sido suficiente el hecho de casarse con un idiota, perder a su bebé, quedar infértil, sino que además, enamorarse de un hombre extraño, mago, malvado…?

Miró una vez más a través de la ventana, como esperando vanamente que hubiera algo mágico alrededor, como lo hacía cada día con sus noches desde que Severus se había ido. Y entonces lo vio: la misma bruja con túnica verde esmeralda y capa negra se había aparecido de pronto en el jardín.

Jessica corrió hasta llegar jadeando al patio mojado. La otra mujer, la bruja, se sacudía el faldón de la capa, pues había aterrizado en medio de un charco.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo está Severus?—se apresuró a inquirir Jessica.

—Buenas tardes, Jessica—recriminó McGonagall—. Estoy aquí porque debemos saber qué hacer con Severus, y usted es una pieza clave para poder ayudarlo.

"No me incomodaría entrar a su casa y tomar un té ¿sabe?—agregó al ver la cara de estupefacción de la otra mujer.

—Disculpe, por favor. Es que he estado… Pase, le daré un té— dijo Jessica saliendo del transe.

Minerva se adentró a la cocina de la casa, mirando escépticamente a Jessica. Tenía la impresión de que no la aceptaría en su hogar. Algunos muggles, tenía que reconocer, eran de lo más extraños. Sonrió levemente ante su propio pensamiento ¿Acaso a esa joven mujer no le parecería extraña ella, Minerva?

Jessica hizo un gesto con la mano para que la bruja se sentara en el ante comedor, mientras ella ponía agua en el pocillo y encendía la lumbre.

—Lo siento, pero no me ha dicho su nombre—le dijo la castaña en lo que sacaba un par de tazas y la caja de las bolsitas de té de limón.

—Soy Minerva McGonagall—contestó escuetamente la bruja. La estaba observando hacer todo ello y le pareció una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Con su varita hacía minutos que el té ya estaría listo y caliente sobre la mesa. Pero no quería arriesgarse a asustarla de nuevo, aunque dudaba que algo pudiese asustarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—Escuché a ese muchacho decirle profesora… ¿Es usted maestra?

—Sí, era profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Ahora soy la directora—indicó serenamente Minerva.

—Entonces…—comenzó Jessica sirviendo el agua hervida en las tazas—, usted debió ser compañera de Severus, en el colegio ese. ¿Era maestro de… pociones?

—Así es. Gracias—sorbió un poco de caliente líquido—. Dio clase de pociones durante catorce años, luego se le otorgó el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y el último año que estuvo, él…

—Lo sé, director del colegio. Según la biografía, el peor director. Igual que el peor profesor y no sé que tanta cháchara—dijo Jessica cerrando los ojos con impotencia.

—¿Todavía conserva ese libro, Jessica?—inquirió McGonagall.

—No. Lo quemé, sólo me quede con…, no, no lo tengo.

—Pues hizo muy bien. Ese libro sí, podrá decir algunas cosas ciertas sobre Severus. Pero también grandes mentiras, que lo único que hacen es desprestigiarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Severus siempre estuvo limitado para actuar libremente. No niego que fue su culpa, porque él mismo se metió en ese embrollo, pero quiero que quede claro que no es el asesino cruel y despiadado que plantea ese librucho.

"Pero no vine a hablar de su vida, eso le corresponde a él y es su decisión contárselo a usted o no. Vengo a preguntarle si está dispuesta a ayudar a Severus. Si está dispuesta a aceptar lo que es y el mundo en el que vive.

Jessica miró a McGonagall con recelo.

—Hace mucho que acepté que existe la magia como la de los cuentos. Y sí, ya acepté también que él es un mago. Pero no entiendo…

—Escúcheme, Jessica—interrumpió la bruja con firmeza—. Al parecer Severus está dentro de un trance muy doloroso. El día que desapareció de aquí, fue directamente a refugiarse a la vieja casa de sus padres. Los recuerdos le están llegando a horcajadas, y él trata inútilmente de aceptarlos o rechazarlos. Simplemente está confundido y enfermo.

"Es un mago muy poderoso, por lo que su magia puede acabar con él en cualquier momento. Ha reactivado los sortilegios que protegían esa casa, y no es necesario usar la varita para ello, tampoco para que su magia se libere inconcientemente. Ello nos impide traspasar el lugar y sacarlo de ahí. Le aseguro que hacemos lo que podemos dentro de nuestras posibilidades, que realmente son pocas.

"Nos preocupa que durante todo este tiempo no se ha alimentado, no tenemos la capacidad para hacer aparecer comida de la nada.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo?—preguntó Jessica con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Yo no tengo magia! Yo no sé cómo ayudar a alguien que es tan… diferente.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, pero Albus Dumbledore me pidió que la llevara a Hogwarts a hablar con él.

—¿Albus Dumbledore?... ¿Ese no es el mago al que Severus…?

—Sí, Severus lo mató. Pero nuestro mundo es, como usted ya ha dicho, diferente. ¿Acepta venir conmigo a Hogwarts y hablar con Dumbledore?

Jessica meditó unos instantes todo aquello. Por supuesto que quería ayudar a Severus, aunque no supiera cómo. Pero ir a Hogwarts… era como si le estuvieran proponiendo ir a otra galaxia sin el, obviamente, conocimiento sobre ello.

—Yo sé que le asusta, pero si de verdad quiere a Severus, ayúdenos a sacarlo de ahí. Lo perdimos una vez, no queremos hacerlo de nuevo.

—Está bien… ¿Cuándo?

—Ahora mismo—recalcó McGonagall—. No hay muchos alumnos en el Colegio porque han comenzado las vacaciones.

Jessica asintió aún con su mar de dudas y se puso de pie.

—Tendré que transfigurar su atuendo—le dijo la bruja—. No puede estar en Hogwarts con esa ropa.

—No, yo… tengo la capa de Severus. Me cubre por completo—espetó la castaña—. Disculpe, pero no quiero más magia por ahora. No a sabiendas de toda la que probablemente veré hoy.

McGonagall sonrío escuetamente y asintió.

—La esperaré.

Jessica se dirigió lentamente hasta las escaleras ¿Y si mejor se aventaba por la ventana? Pero no, tenía que tener agallas, por Severus. Sólo por él, porque tenía la horrible sensación de que una relación entre ellos, ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, no funcionaría nunca más.

Al fin bajo con la capa puesta que, en efecto la cubría perfectamente.

—¿Dónde está ese colegio?—preguntó Jessica.

—Me temo que tendrá que empezar a ver magia desde ahora. Hogwarts queda muy lejos de aquí—señaló la bruja—. Nos desapareceremos. Tome mi brazo, por favor.

Jessica dio un paso atrás con los ojos desorbitados ¿Esa mujer pretendía…? "Sev, piensa en Sev" se susurró para darse valor. Al fin tomó el brazo que la otra mujer le ofrecía y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Esto no será muy agradable—le advirtió McGonagall, pero no tuvo tiempo de rezongar, porque en ese mismo instante sintió como si fuera sumergida en un hoyo negro, profundo y espantoso. Parecía que la estaban empujando hacía dentro de sí misma. Le faltaba el aire, quería gritar…

Cayó de bruces contra algo duro y sintió que se le partía la boca.

—¡Dios!—oyó gritar a la otra—. No debió soltarse, permítame ayudarla.

Al fin abrió los ojos al sentir el apoyo del cuerpo de la otra mujer, le dolía la cabeza y tenía nauseas, y el dolor del labio partido no significaba mucha ayuda.

—Debo estar demente—murmuró secándose el hilillo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios mientras se incorporaba completamente— Gracias.

Finalmente miró a su alrededor, pero ahí no había nada. Sólo un letrero viejo y destartalado que decía "Peligro", tras unas ruinas de lo que parecía un edificio muy viejo. Un bosque que se veía espeluznante incluso a plena luz del día y un lago… montañas, árboles… ¿y el colegio?

—En un momento lo verá—dijo McGonagall mirando un reloj que había sacado de entre sus ropas, de plata y muy gastado.

Jessica comenzaba a sentirse desmayada por la impresión que la desaparición súbita le había provocado. Pero en realidad se plantó la posibilidad de desmayarse al ver que el montón de ruinas, de repente, se alzaban ante sus ojos para formar torres menores y enormes, un castillo, un verdadero castillo. No que no hubiera visto uno antes (había montones por toda Bretaña), pero éste era… asombroso. Entonces, frente a ella, se materializó una verja que multiplicó los barrotes hasta que los perdió de vista. Encima había unas horribles gárgolas en forma de cerdos con alas.

—¿Está usted bien?

—¿Eh?... Sí, estoy bien. Así que esto es Hogwarts—balbuceó la joven. El miedo había menguado para darle cabida a la fascinación. Era, simple y llanamente, espectacular.

La estancia estaba mil veces más desordenada que como la había encontrado al volver por primera vez. Los libros estaban más revueltos y los pocos que habían quedado en las estanterías habían sido arrojados y deshojados al polvoriento suelo con fuerza y frustración. Algunos calderos oxidados y roídos se amontonaban en una esquina. Bajo él, pedazos de pan duro y frascos vacíos eran el banquete de las alimañas.

Estaba ahí, echado en el sofá, con los ojos vidriosos y respirando entrecortadamente. Todo había vuelto. Tan real y horripilante como siempre.

Había muerto de la mano del Señor Tenebroso, había arriesgado su alma, su vida, su libertad, por salvar a Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily. La guerra había terminado y Potter había acabado con Voldemort, eso no lo sabía, porque nunca llegó a verlo, pero estaba seguro. Finalmente, Dumbledore no le había enviado al matadero.

No era miedo ante todas las atrocidades que había cometido y que ahora recordaba, era la incertidumbre, la espeluznante incertidumbre del por qué estaba con vida. No era un fantasma, no era un inferi… ¿Qué era, entonces? Porque él había muerto, había sentido cómo su vida se iba de su cuerpo al entregarle sus recuerdos a Potter, los recuerdos que lo redimirían, de algún modo, ante los ojos del muchacho; los recuerdos que le explicarían qué debía hacer.

Lo último que recordaba sobre ese pasado que le parecía tan lejano ahora, era haber visto los ojos de Lily. Así había querido morir, con la imagen de esos hermosos ojos en su memoria. Y luego, otros ojos en su memoria, unos ojos azules llenos de vida, los ojos de una mujer maravillosa que había despertado en él el amor de nuevo.

Era como si, con su muerte, hubiera muerto el amor que sentía por Lily, ese amor insano que nunca le permitió vivir. Y luego, con su resurrección o lo que haya sucedido con él, estaba libre y dispuesto a amar de nuevo, o por primera vez, ya no sabía.

Hacía días que había dejado de luchar contra el pasado, éste había vuelto y ahí estaba de nuevo en su mente. Lo que hacía desde entonces, era maldecirse una y mil veces, destrozar todo lo que era, torturarse y hacerse daño por todo lo que le había hecho a Jessica. Esperaba que McGonagall le hubiera desmemorizado, y que ella no tuviera que recordar nada de él. Aunque eso le dolía.

Sólo quería estar ahí, maldiciendo por esa vida que no le pertenecía de ningún modo. Su vida había sido patética y amarga, pero esto no se le comparaba ¿Qué derecho tenía él de vivir? Ninguno, si alguien debía estar ahí, entre los vivos, era Lily. Y Jessica, Jessica merecía una vida sana, feliz, al lado de un hombre que la mereciera.

No quería ayuda, no quería nada. Sólo que ella fuera feliz sin él, y él… él sólo pensaba que no merecía estar vivo.

—¿Albus?, ¿Dónde se han ido todos?—inquirió la bruja al ver los retratos vacíos de los directores. Sólo quedaban Albus, que la miraba expectante, y la pintura de Severus Snape que, lógicamente, no podría hacer nada más que estar ahí, con los ojos cerrados y expresión serena.

—No creo que fueran de mucha ayuda, les pedí que se fueran un rato. ¿La trajiste?

Minerva asintió y salió un momento, al siguiente, entraban al despacho las dos: Jessica tras ella, con la mirada turbada.

—Es un placer conocerla, Jessica—dijo Dumbledore radiante—. Si pudiera, estrecharía su mano.

—Una pintura que habla… esto es demasiado—murmuró la castaña.

—Hemos tenido un pequeño encuentro con el Barón Sanguinario—explicó Minerva seriamente, luego miró a Jessica—. Tome asiento, por favor. Iré a la enfermería por una poción tranquilizante… la pintura que habla no le hará daño.

No creyó que la escuchara, porque Jessica se había vuelto hacía el retrato de Severus. Aún así, miró a Albus como pidiéndole paciencia y salió del despacho.

—Él también debería hablar—dijo Albus para romper la tensión—. Pero no puede porque no está muerto.

Jessica dio un respingo y recordó dónde estaba. Caminó hasta quedar frente al retrato y miró la silla alta del director.

—¿Puedo…?—señaló el asiento.

—Se lo suplico—contestó el anciano del retrato—. Soy Albus Dumbledore, o mejor dicho, el recuerdo parlante de lo que era Albus Dumbledore, como me gusta llamarme.

Jessica no decía nada, así que volvió a hablar.

—Así que usted es la mujer que ha acompañado a Severus desde su…

—¿Él lo mató a usted, verdad?—interrumpió la castaña.

—Así es. Jessica, si le he pedido a Minerva que la trajera a Hogwarts es porque necesito saber qué tanto está dispuesta a ayudar a Severus. Así que, le voy a suplicar, escúcheme atentamente sin interrupciones. No recuerde en dónde está ni lo que hay alrededor. No le importe que esté escuchando a un anciano tras un marco. ¿Está bien?

Jessica asintió después de unos segundos. Y Dumbledore comenzó a hablar. Le contó todo lo que él creía prudente sobre Severus Snape. La razón del porqué lo había asesinado, algo que él consideraba sólo la ayuda más grande que había recibido en su vida. Le contó sobre Lily y el poder que le había otorgado a su hijo para poder ganar la batalla contra el mal, y todo lo que Severus había hecho para que eso pudiera lograrse. Le contó sobre el mago Lord Voldemort, y la caída de un joven inexperto y ambicioso, con una sed de venganza insana, que fue seducido por ese mago tenebroso. Le contó el significado de la marca que él tenía en el brazo. De la amargura que siempre lo acompañó…. Le contó también sobre el adusto profesor de pociones, de defensa, sobre el aguerrido director que, impotente, veía sufrir a los alumnos más de la cuenta, a manos de los mortífagos y el poder de Voldemort sobre la comunidad mágica.

Le contó sobre el valiente hombre que él había conocido, sobre una vida terminada absurdamente. Y recalcó, que la vida de Severus Snape siempre estuvo ligada al amor, al gran amor que sentía por Lily y por la que había cometido tantos errores y aciertos en su vida.

Cuando terminó, ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

—Necesito que entienda. Comprendo que para usted, alguien que estaba destinada a vivir sin tener que saber todo esto, esté asustada. Nunca he llegado a saber lo que es el amor, sólo sé que lo sentimos y que es tan fuerte, que nos impulsa a adentrarnos a mundos que nunca esperábamos, ya sea tangiblemente como le pasó a usted, o internamente, como nos pasa a todos. Es el poder más allá de lo que nosotros podemos hacer con las varitas y ustedes con su ingenio. Más allá de todo lo que vemos y tocamos, y comprendemos.

—Yo…—balbuceó Jessica entrecortadamente—. No sé cómo ayudarlo. Lo quiero tanto…, pero…

—Claro que sabe como hacerlo. Siempre lo sabemos. Sólo necesita estar a su lado.

Jessica limpió sus lágrimas lentamente, giró el rostro para ver de nuevo la imagen de Sev. En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció McGonagall con un frasquito en la mano.

—Consideré que ya había pasado el tiempo necesario—recalcó acercándose a la muchacha—. Le daré esto, no le hará ningún daño y la tranquilizará. Es una de las últimas que hizo Severus para el colegio.

La castaña miró el frasco con un líquido ámbar. Una poción. Miró a Dumbledore, y el anciano le hizo un gesto de asentimiento. Lo tomó de las manos de McGonagall y bebió un sorbo, en confianza absoluta de que no le pasaría nada más que tranquilizarse. Y así fue, sintió una calidez enorme que bajaba por su pecho hasta su estómago, su corazón volvió al ritmo normal. Sabía bien, era dulce, como miel.

—¿Cómo iremos dónde Severus?—le preguntó a la bruja.

—No nos queda más remedio que aparecernos otra vez.

—Bien—se puso de pie—. Una pregunta más, señor Dumbledore—. El anciano asintió— ¿Cómo es que Severus está vivo?

—Eso, mi querida muchacha, es algo que no sé. La vida, como el amor y los sentimientos humanos, es algo inexorable; y ni siquiera un mago que vivió ciento quince años como yo, puede explicarlo. Pero que no le atormente eso todavía. Primero hay que tener una vida, para alegrarse por ella.

Jessica trató de sonreír, e imaginó cómo habría sido conocer todo ese mundo maravilloso en plena conciencia. Severus era especial, en más de un sentido y aunque su miedo seguía ahí, dispuesto a acorralarla en todo momento, por lo menos de algo estaba segura ahora: haría todo lo que pudiera ella, una muggle, para ayudar al mago del que se había enamorado.

—Hay otra cosa, Minerva—dijo el anciano—. Creo que sería prudente que Jessica, si es tan amable, le llevara lo que le pertenece a Severus.

McGonagall asintió y tomó del estante a su izquierda la caja de cristal con la varita de Severus Snape. Se la dio a Jessica. Ésta la tomó curiosa, preguntándose una vez más, cómo es que un palito de madera podía realizar magia.

—Les deseo suerte. Y, Jessica, abusando de su amabilidad, le pediré que le diga a Severus que necesito verlo, que venga a Hogwarts cuando lo considere necesario.

Jessica asintió mientras se guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de su suéter bajo la capa. Finalmente se despidió del recuerdo parlante, segura de que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

Aparecieron en una calle solitaria y tenebrosa. El río fluctuaba un montón de basura y había mal olor. Oscurecía.

—¿En dónde estamos?—preguntó Jessica verde por la segunda aparición en un solo día.

—La Hilandera. Esa casa de ahí—señaló McGonagall—es dónde está Severus.

—Ah, sí. Bien… ¿Y ahora?

—No quedará más remedio que gritarle. Quizás sí quiera abrirle a usted, porque por más esfuerzos que hemos hecho los sortilegios no los impiden, y no responde a nuestros gritos o patronus—contestó Minerva mientras reanudaban el paso hasta la casa.

Jessica se preguntó que sería el patronus, algo de eso leyó en la biografía, pero por ahora no quería comprobarlo. De momento, su prioridad era sacar a Severus de ese horrible lugar, aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, lo dudaba enormemente.

Al fin se posaron a unos pasos de la puerta, la castaña iba a seguir, pero la otra la detuvo.

—No es prudente acercase tanto, el poder de los hechizos protectores la podrían lanzar hasta el techo de la fábrica. ¿Qué espera? Grítele, dígale que está usted aquí.

La joven alzó las cejas, para haber descubierto tanto sobre magia, le parecía estúpido que con unos gritos y su presencia la puerta se abriera. Aún así, suspiró largamente y fijó los ojos en la puerta de la casa. McGonagall se retiró unos pasos con prudencia.

—¡Sev!—comenzó—. ¡Soy yo, Jessica! ¡Por favor, déjame verte!

Severus, sumergido en la oscuridad de una duermevela, entreabrió los ojos. No era ella, ¿verdad? No, no podía ser, seguramente estaba teniendo alucinaciones por la mala alimentación y sueño. Eso era, porque Jessica no querría volver a saber nada de él.

—¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Ábreme!

Abrió los ojos por completo y se irguió en el sofá. Bueno, al parecer sí era ella. Murmuró unas palabras para quitar los sortilegios, no quería hacerle daño y probablemente ella se acercaría demasiado a la fachada. Pero no abriría. Que se fuera, que se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

—¡DEJA DE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO Y ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡SABES QUE NO SOY PACIENTE!—gritó Jessica afuera, acercándose inconcientemente hasta la puerta, desesperada, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había traspasado la barrera de magia o sortilegios.

Pegó con sus puños en la puerta, pensando lo más horrible ¿Y si habían llegado tarde? ¿Y si la magia de Severus al fin lo había matado?

—Por piedad, ábreme… déjame comprobar que estás bien—. Había menguado los gritos, ahora simplemente lloraba con la cabeza pegada en la puerta.

Y así, como por arte de magia, la puerta se abrió. Jessica respiró fuertemente; giró el rostro para ver a McGonagall, quizás ella también querría entrar, pero ya no estaba. Sólo estaba un gato atigrado que parecía mirarla. Pensó que se había desaparecido ¡Vaya ayuda! Pero lo importante estaba tras la puerta.

Entró y una profunda oscuridad le hirió la vista. Hacía mucho más frío que afuera, y eso que comenzaba a caer una fina lluvia. Con el corazón agitado, se internó a tientas, hasta que una mano le tomó la suya.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquirió Severus con voz ronca.

—¡Severus! Gracias a Dios…

—Vete—dijo él sin soltarla.

—Me iré hasta que pueda verte y hablar contigo. No me importa que trates de echarme o que actives tus sortilegios o lo que sea. Prende una luz—dijo ella firmemente, recuperando la compostura, aliviada de saber que estaba vivo.

Severus la soltó al fin. Se alejó unos pasos, estaba ya tan acostumbrado a la oscuridad que se sabía de memoria el camino de regreso al sofá. La escuchó seguirlo, escuchó que se quejaba al golpearse contra, seguramente, la mesa chueca.

—Di todo lo que tengas que decir y lárgate—musitó él.

—¡Oh! Claro que tengo muchas cosas que decirte, pero no te veo. ¿Sabes? Yo no soy una bruja, no puedo aparecer una luz mágica que me permita verte. Traigo tu varita…

Severus se levantó como resorte ¡su varita! ¿Qué demonios hacía ella con su varita? Pero eso ahora no era importante, si se la daba, bien podría aturdirla, desmemoriarla, alejarla de él.

—¡Dámela!—exigió encontrándola en la oscuridad y tomándola de un brazo con fuerza.

Jessica se asustó entonces; la fuerza con que la agarraba era muy grande y le estaba haciendo daño. Sacó como pudo el palo de madera y se lo dio. Él se la arrebató sin consideraciones.

—_Lumos_.

De la punta de la varita apareció una luz brillante, y entonces, Jessica ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con las manos y soltándose de él en el proceso. Lucía espantoso, con una incipiente barba azulada, con los ojos hundidos en ojeras, con los rastros de infinidad de lágrimas derramadas, con el cabello echo un verdadero desastre y la ropa desarreglada.


	13. Capítulo XII

Todos los personajes perteneces a J.K. Rowling

**Capítulo XII. Vuelve**

Severus se apartó de ella y fue a sentarse directamente al sofá de nuevo. Podía haber utilizado su "valiosísima" legeremancia contra ella, pero no lo haría. En primer lugar porque ella no merecía que se infiltrara en sus pensamientos y, poniéndolo así, tampoco que no tuviera idea de lo que seguramente estaba pasando por su mente: miedo, odio, rencor…, lástima.

Jessica bajo las manos de su cara lentamente, cerró la puerta; se encaminó tras él, mirando recelosa y sin querer acercarse demasiado a la basura del suelo, los calderos amontonados y las estanterías arcaicas. Aquella casa era terrible, si así vivían los magos, agradecía infinitamente no ser una de ellos. Al fin se posó frente a él, de pie.

—¿Puedo saber por qué traes mi capa puesta?—inquirió él barriéndola con la mirada y depositando su varita en el aire, con la luz que salía de la punta alumbrándolos apenas a ambos.

—No podía pasarme por Hogwarts con mi ropa muggle—contestó ella en un hilo de voz. Al parecer, toda la intrepidez que había surgido dentro de sí al temer encontrar a Severus muerto (otra vez), se había esfumado por completo ante la arrogancia rayando en la indeferencia con que le hablaba.

—¿Hogwarts?—cuestionó él con una sonrisa despectiva y una ceja alzada. Un gesto probablemente la abría asustado más si no fuera porque de verdad lucía terrible—. ¿Qué le pasa a McGonagall? una "vulgar" muggle en el castillo…

—Ésta vulgar muggle fue requerida por Albus Dumbledore—le recriminó ella verdaderamente dolida, descubriendo que su racismo era parte de las verdades que esa Skeeter había escrito.

—Así que el viejo tras su gran marco dorado sigue manipulando a la gente a su antojo. No podría haber esperado otra cosa.

—Claro—contestó ella comenzando a enfadarse con el ser que tenía enfrente, porque ese no era su Sev—. Pero yo pienso que sólo los estúpidos se dejan manipular. Yo fui porque creí que podía ayudarte a sacarte de aquí, pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

"Sólo voy a decirte una cosa y me largo: él quiere verte. Tiene la esperanza de que no desperdicies la oportunidad que se te ha dado: Vivir.

Y se encaminó de regreso hacía la puerta. Le había devuelto su varita, le había dicho que Dumbledore quería verle y había comprobado que estaba vivo, no tenía porque seguir soportando las miradas airadas de aquel desconocido para ella.

—Espera—dijo él de pronto. Ella se giró para verlo y descubrió con horror que le estaba apuntando con su varita—. No mereces recordar esto. No sé como es que sigues cuerda después de haber visto magia, pero no quiero…

—¿Tú también quieres dememorizarme?—explotó ella haciendo a un lado la varita con un violento movimiento de su mano—¡ESTOY HARTA! ¿Qué se creen, unos dioses? ¿Crees que tienes el derecho de decidir lo que quiero o no en mi memoria?

Él la miró sorprendido.

—Tienes que entender—espetó, y de repente, a Jessica le pareció ver al hombre que amaba—. No quiero que cargues en tu mente con el recuerdo de… de alguien como yo.

—No eres el único que ha sufrido todo esto—contestó ella más calmada—. ¿Crees que no estuve a punto de perder la cordura al entrar de lleno a un mundo del que ni siquiera sabía que existía? ¡Ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad en mi cabeza de que existía! Pero aguante todo, todo el miedo y la rabia y la decepción, sólo por ti.

"¿Crees que no entiendo lo que te pasa? ¿qué no me duele tu dolor? Ahora entiendo todo lo que sufrías con esos recuerdos que llegaban a tu mente ¿Pero cómo iba a entenderte entonces? Sé que sufrías ante el recuerdo de la muerte de Dumbledore, de tus días pasados como mortífago, del miedo ante ese tal Lord Voldemort… del amor hacía Lily.

Severus negaba con la cabeza ¿Dumbledore se había atrevido a contarle todo eso? No podía más. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo polvoriento, con la cabeza gacha. La varita cayó, apagada, junto a él.

—Por favor—musitó ella, se había arrodillando junto a él en la oscuridad y le había tomado las manos—. Sal de esto, Sev… Severus. Sal de todo esto. Acepta tu pasado, te pertenece y si lo niegas sólo lograrás atormentarte todo lo que te resta de vida. Ya lo hiciste antes, pagaste con creces tus errores, no vuelvas a cometerlos, no vuelvas a encerrarte en ti mismo pretendiendo que nada pasó.

"Un día dijiste que no querías que te llamaran cobarde, pues demuestra que no lo eres. Demuestra que eres capaz de no dejarte absorber por toda esta mierda.

Severus gimió en la oscuridad, aferrándose a las manos de Jessica. Esas manos que una vez le habían acariciado con ternura, que le habían consolado, que le habían apartado del mundo para entrarse a uno nuevo. Pero no podía. No era tan sencillo, no cuando la culpa lo invadía y parecía consumirlo lenta y dolorosamente.

Ahí estaba él de nuevo. No el arrogante ser que fingía indiferencia ante su dolor, y ella lo agradeció y se soltó sus manos sólo para tomarlo todo. Abrazarlo, decirle con ese gesto que no se olvidara que existía ella. Y él lloró, y eso la asustó y la reconfortó en partes iguales. Lloró como, estaba segura, jamás lo había hecho. Su cuerpo delgado y febril se convulsionaba en sus brazos, las lágrimas mojaban la capa y los sollozos roncos inundaban sus oídos. Y tuvo la impresión de flaquear y llorar como cría junto con él, pero se contuvo.

Oo—oO

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, mirando el viejo reloj de plata que los señores Weasley le habían obsequiado, en la apretada sala de la Madriguera, donde estaba pasando unos días hasta Navidad. Hubiera preferido no molestar a los Weasley, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo durante esos días en su apartamento (un modesto, pero agradable lugar en los suburbios londinenses, cerca del Ministerio).

—¿Harry?

El muchacho giró el rostro para encontrarse con Ginny, quien le sonreía a medias.

—Estamos solos ¿sabes?—dijo la pelirroja acercándose—. Creí que podrías contarme que es lo que te ha estado molestando. De verdad siento mi comportamiento en Hogwarts, sé que no debo, pero…

—Ginny—interrumpió el chico—. No es tu comportamiento lo que me molesta, soy tu novio, no tu papá.

—¿Entonces qué es?—inquirió Ginny visiblemente más relajada— Has estado muy raro últimamente, y mamá planea una estrategia de acoso Weasley para sacarte la sopa. Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.

Harry sonrío, le tomó de una mano y ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

—Es un secreto, por lo menos hasta ahora. Si me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie y, Ginny, cuando digo a nadie eso incluye a Ron y Hermione…

—¿Tan importante es para que se lo ocultes a Ron y Hermione?

—Es importante. Escucha, no es un secreto mío… vale, no del todo. Es sobre Snape.

—Harry, si sigues con eso de que no vivirás tranquilo sin agradecerle a Snape…

—Está vivo.

—… porque velo objetivamente, si el te ayudó no fue por… ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Ginny se interrumpió tan sorpresivamente que a Harry se le antojó cómico y soltó una risilla apenas audible.

—Harry ¿es una broma, verdad? No juegues con esas cosas.

—No es una broma, Gin—contestó Harry ya serio, desviando la mirada hacía la ventana—. No tengo ni la más mínima idea del por qué (no lo preguntes), pero Snape está vivo. Aunque claro—añadió mirando el reloj—, eso sólo si la profesora McGonagall convenció a esa mujer…

Ginny se levantó del sillón, haciendo espavientos con las manos.

—A ver, me estás diciendo que Snape está vivo ¿qué tiene que ver la profesora McGonagall? Harry, el trabajo y la prensa te están alterando más de lo que pensé.

—¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie?

La pelirroja asintió al fin, volvió a su lugar en el sillón y escuchó atentamente a su novio. Después de varios minutos, Harry suspiró.

—Debía decírselo a alguien. ¿Sabes? Mantener un secreto no es lo mío, por lo menos no uno tan gordo—concluyó Harry totalmente aliviado después de contarle con detalles el caso de Snape; miró a Ginny, que todavía tenía la boca abierta y era incapaz, al parecer, de hilvanar las ideas.

"Se te meterá una mosca en la boca…

Ginny reaccionó entonces, apretó los labios de golpe y miró a Harry fijamente.

—¿Por qué ocultarle algo así a Ron y Hermione?

—Porque—suspiró el chico acercando a Ginny a su pecho—, creo que Snape tiene el derecho de decidir si quiere que se sepa o no. Mucha gente no le tiene buena estima, quizás quiera ser un anónimo junto a su novia.

Ginny se separó de sus brazos, el que Snape tuviera una novia, eso sí que era risible. Ambos compartieron una carcajada y al cabo, Ginny habló:

—Bueno, no sé qué pensar. Si su novia lo rescata, sería un shock muy grande verlo de nuevo… No comparto contigo el callar ante mi hermano y Hermione, pero si así lo has decidido, guardaré también el secreto.

Sólo tenían una hora para estar juntos, antes de que Harry tuviera que partir al Ministerio, y tal vez a Hogwarts. La presencia y complicidad de Ginny le tranquilizaban, pero debía admitir que la espera de saber si Snape volvería o no, seguía en su mente, como una molesta cicatriz.

**Oo—oO**

—¿Volverás a Hogwarts?—la escuchó.

Hacía un rato que había dejado de llorar, pero seguía aferrado a ella. Era como si Jessica fuera el único medio de salvación en la inmensidad de un furioso mar. Quería que eso fuera lo único que existiera: ella, y la serenidad que sentía en sus brazos. Todavía le acariciaba el cabello cuando se irguió; la posición en la que ella estaba no era la más cómoda.

—No estoy listo—dijo secamente.

—Entonces vuelve a casa, pero sal de aquí—sonrío tiernamente—. Todavía no se acaba el mes y tú lo has cubierto completo. Prometo que te dejaré solo para que pienses lo que harás, solamente te molestaré para que comas bien. Estás más flaco que nunca.

Severus cerró los ojos un momento, finalmente, con la ayuda de ella, se levantó. Jessica cogió a tientas la varita, y la puso en su mano derecha. Él volvió a encender la punta, apenas susurrando la palabra mágica y la miró. Se vio, a penumbras a causa de la poca fuerza en su encantamiento, todavía reflejado en esos ojos azules. La miró a los labios e, inconcientemente, pasó uno de sus dedos sucios por el corte en el labio inferior.

—¿Qué te pasó?—preguntó queriendo acariciar la herida.

Pero ella se alejó un poco.

—No es nada. Nunca me podría acostumbrar a sus desapariciones. ¿Vamos a casa?

Severus asintió derrotado. Ella estaba ahí, su amiga. Pero Jessica, la que le amaba, quizás no volvería.

La castaña le dio la capa a Severus, cuando la nieve les golpeó el rostro. Hacía mucho que no nevaba en Londres, pero ahora una fina escarcha cubría el toldo del viejo Matusalén. Jessica ya no se preguntó que hacía su auto ahí, seguramente habría sido obra de la magia de Minerva Mcgonagall. Las llaves, descubrió enseguida, estaban en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Severus subió primero, y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, mirando penetrantemente hacía la esquina de la calle de las Hilanderas.

—No es que me desagrade esa mujer, McGonagall, pero creí que esperaría a comprobar si conseguía sacarte de ahí o no—comentó Jessica en cuanto cerró la puerta de su lado.

—No se ha ido, es ese gato atigrado que está en la esquina.

—Ah, vaya. No, no trates de explicarme cómo es que una mujer es ese gato, o ese gato una mujer. Para mí ha sido suficiente magia como para toda mi vida.

Y Jessica arrancó el motor. Confusa, insegura, pero aliviada de tenerlo a su lado. Estaba tan tranquilizada. No que no le importara la verdad sobre Severus, que fuese un mago, que había sido un… criminal (sólo así podía clasificarlo), le importaba y le asustaba, por supuesto. Sin embargo, tenía algo muy claro en la mente: ella quería ayudar a Sev, al hombre que había atropellado una tarde mayo, al que había escuchado reír tantas veces despreocupado. Quería que volviera, porque sabía que estaba ahí, en algún rincón de ese hombre que, asustado, la miraba con esos insondables pozos negros.

Severus cerró los ojos cansado, muerto de hambre y con la culpa, aunque atenuada, todavía en su pecho.

Oo—oO

**N/A: ¡Hola!!**

**Les dejo otro capítulo, no tengo perdón de Merlín.**


	14. Capítulo XIII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo XIII: Una verdadera segunda oportunidad.**

—¡Lo consiguió!

Minerva McGonagall entró al despacho con una enorme sonrisa. Se paró en seco sin embargo, y recobró la compostura: Kingsley Shakebloot, el ministro de magia, estaba ahí, junto a Harry Potter.

—Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall—saludó Kingsley con semblante tenso—. Debo suponer por su efusividad que Severus Snape está mejor.

Minerva ser repuso de su euforia inicial y miró al ministro con seriedad.

—Es así, Kingsley. Jessica Nichols consiguió sacarlo de ese lugar y lo más seguro es que lo haya llevado a su casa.

—¿Cómo está, Minerva?—inquirió Dumbledore.

—Bien. Bueno, debe estar hecho un lío por dentro, pero inmediatamente después de escucharla los sortilegios cesaron, tardaron mucho en hablar, y finalmente salieron a la calle. Les lleve el coche.

—Precisamente a eso vengo, profesora—intervino el ministro—. A hablar sobre los sortilegios. Desde que recibimos en el ministerio el aviso del uso de la magia en la casa de la muggle, hay mucho alboroto. Quite la concesión del caso al departamento de Magia Accidental y se lo entregué a Harry. Sin embargo, han hecho preguntas, me temo que si Snape sigue haciendo magia pronto se sabrá que se trata de él.

—Debes evitar eso, Kingsley—dijo Dumbledore—. Por lo menos hasta que Severus quiera venir a hablar conmigo y, por supuesto, decide volver al mundo mágico. Es un hombre inteligente y sé que no hará más magia, sabiendo los riesgos que corre.

—En eso se equivoca, profesor Dumbledore—apuntó Harry—. Hace media hora hizo magia, con su varita. Veo que se la han devuelto—concluyó mirando la cajita de cristal vacía.

—Hemos restaurado el rastro—explicó Kingsley—. No es ilegal teniendo en cuenta el hecho extraordinario de que, según Harry, Snape regresó de entre los muertos.

—Es la verdad, ya te lo expliqué—se defendió el muchacho—. Yo mismo vi que Snape murió, puedes preguntarle a Ron y a Hermione, estaban conmigo. Y seamos honestos ¿quién sobrevive a una mordedura de una serpiente como Nagini? Con todo ese veneno y precisamente en la yugular…

—Estoy tentado a hablar con algún inefable—habló el ministro de nuevo—. Sin embargo, eso no es todo. Harry me ha dicho que la policía muggle está investigando quién es Severus Snape. Además, ha interceptado las llamadas del aparato telefónico de Jessica Nichols. Muchas de ellas pertenecen a una tal doctora Tibbins, la última no dejaba lugar a dudas de que se presentaría en la casa de esa mujer para comprobar el estado físico y mental de su paciente. Entiendan que con todo este suceso el Estatuto de Secreto corre peligro.

—No podemos permitir que vean a Severus ahora. Puedo ir inmediatamente a modificarle la memoria a la doctora Tibbins. Y al investigador, y al tipo que quiere expropiar la casa de Severus…

—Tranquilícese, profesora—dijo serenamente el ex auror de raza negra a Minerva—. Harry se encargará de todo eso.

—Así que sólo nos queda esperar que Snape quiera venir a verlo, profesor—señaló Harry mirando el retrato de Dumbledore.

—Es lo único que espero, mi muchacho.

O—O

Dos días después de que Jessica sacara a Severus de la casa de las Hilanderas, ésta recibió la visita de Clarisse.

La rubia saludó cortesmente al hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa, pero mucha de la confianza y amistad que había surgido entre ella y Severus se esfumó por, lo que Clarisse consideraba, el daño que le estaba haciendo a su mejor amiga.

Para no incomodar a Severus, Jessica invitó a Clarisse a platicar al parque. Conocía de sobra las reacciones de su amiga, y no dudaba que le comenzara a echar una eterna perorata al hombre. Eso era lo que menos necesitaba.

—¡No puedo creer que siga ahí!— exclamó indignada Clarisse en cuanto se sentaron en una de las bancas—. No necesito que me cuentes con pelos y señales lo que ha pasado, pero por tu cara, y la de él, puedo suponer que la bronca estuvo verdaderamente fatal.

—Pues sí— reconoció Jessica—, pero no por las razones que piensas. Sev descubrió su pasado, logró recordar.

Clarisse guardó silencio un instante, verdaderamente sorprendida, pero inmediatamente volvió a hablar:

—¿En serio? Vaya, debió ser muy fuerte para él… para ambos. ¿Me contarás?

Y Jessica asintió. Por supuesto que no le contó que Severus era un mago, tampoco que ella había conocido un mundo extraordinario (¡Qué había visto un verdadero fantasma un retrato que hablaba!). Se las arregló para contarle la verdad a medias, aunque también omitió que el hombre había cometido muchos crímenes. Y Clarisse se conformó con la anacrónica explicación; sabía que Jessica no le estaba contando toda la verdad sobre Sev, pero tampoco podía reprochárselo.

—¡Dios! Pobre hombre… Así que sí estaba enamorado de Lily, debió ser horrible para él cuando ella murió. Aunque, ahora entiendo la nota que salió en el períodico hace una semana.

—¿Qué nota?— inquirió la castaña alarmada.

Clarisse contuvo una sonrisa y sacó de su abrigo un diario doblado, se lo tendió a Jessica y ésta leyó ávidamente la nota que Clarisse le había señalado.

_**SE VENTILA FRAUDE EN MULTINACIONAL LONDINENSE**_

_El pasado fin de semana se descubrió un fraude en la empresa BigHome. Cuatro arquítectos falsearon los costos de material que serviría para ampliar la fábrica de taladros Grunnings. Vernon Dursley, director de la empresa afectada, señaló como cabecilla del fraude a Michael Brooks, al mando de la construcción …. Brooks, en declaración oficial, hizo énfasis en que no recordaba absolutamente nada y que seguramente sus detractores le estaban tendiendo una trampa. Sin embargo, las pruebas afirman que el material era defectuoso. … Michael Brooks y sus tres compinches esperan sentencia, la que no será menor a cinco años en prisión…_

Jessica dejó de leer. No podía alegrarse por el destino de Michael, pero tampoco pudo evitar dejarse seducir por la fuerte carcajada de Clarisse. Si Michael era (en un hecho incréible) sincero y no recordaba nada, eso era seguro porque a Minerva Mcgonagall se le había pasado la mano al hacerlo olvidar.

Clarisse mejoró el ánimo de Jessica y continuaron charlando, hasta que la rubia le contó lo que le había pasado a ella durante esas semanas, y la propuesta que podría cambiar la vida de Jessica una vez más.

O-O

La misma noche en que habían regresado a casa, Severus, en la oscuridad de su habitación y sin poder dormir, recibió la visita de un gato plateado: el patronus de Minerva McGonagall.

"_Necesita hablar contigo. Hemos conectado la red flú a casa de Jessica_" fue todo lo que dijo la voz de la bruja para segundos después dejar en el suelo, tras su rastro luminoso, una bolsita con lo descubrió después eran polvos flú.

Ahora observaba a través de la ventana, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. Sabía que ya estaba de más en la casa de Jessica, que aunque ella cumpliera y le cuidara, no podía verlo igual que antes. Nunca sería igual. Lo que no quería era seguir viéndola con miedo, y no era miedo hacía él como mago, sino como persona. No tenía idea de lo que Dumbledore o McGonagall le habrían contado, pero la forma en que lo miraba era desalentadora: decepción.

Sin embargo, la respuesta estaba ahí, en sus manos que jugueteaban con su varita mágica y la bolsita de polvos que atrajo su mirada: Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore.

Con más firmeza finjida que decidida, cogió la bolsita, aferró su varita y bajó hasta quedar frente a la chimenea en la sala. Miró sin ánimo el par de tristes botas navideñas que Jessica había colocado como único adorno en la corniza; extrajo un pellizco de polvos y se adentró agachado en la nada espaciosa hogera. Musito apenas "Hogwarts" y una llamarada de flamas verdes lo envolvió obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el vértiginoso viaje concluyó y fue lanzado hacía el exterior, abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la directora del colegio.

—¡Severus Snape! Era ya hora de que te aparecieras— le recriminó la enérgica mujer con su invariable gesto ceñudo. Sin embargo, no tardó ni dos segundo para cambiar su expresión por una débil sonrisa—. Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi. Adelante, él te espera.

Severus vio cómo McGonagall salía del despacho, para enseguida posar la vista en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, que le miraba… emocionado, no podía definirlo de otra manera.

Los retratos de los demás directores abrieron los ojos, como hacían cada vez que algo importante sucedía.

Adelantó sus pasos hasta llegar frente al anciano tras el marco, y al ver que Dumbledore iba a decir algo, se adelentó:

—¿Qué le dijeron?— preguntó dejando a Dumbledore confundido—. No espere que venga aquí para ser inmolado, porque ni lo merezco ni lo necesito. Sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que dijeron a ella, porque cuando me vaya de su lado, quiero hacerlo con la tranquilidad de que me odia porque sabe lo que en verdad fui, y no tenga en la memoria un retrato ínequivoco.

Dumbledore se sorprendió con aquellas palabras. Severus Snape, después de tantos años, volvía a demostrar sus sentimientos. Y lo que era mejor: volvía a estar enamorado. Debía dejar las palabras de alivio que había estado meditando mientras esperaba a Severus para más tarde.

—¿Ella te odia?—inquirió escéptico mientras adoptaba su típica pose de mirarlo a los ojos fijamente y cruzar las yemas de sus dedos.

—Me teme. Y no es porque tenga esto—aclaró Severus mostrándo su varita—. Supongo que se regodearon al contarle que su pobre Sev había sido un ser despreciable cuando vivía aquí…

—Te equivocas— interrumpió el anciano—. Todo lo que ella sabe sobre Severus Snape lo ha leído de la mano de Rita Skeeter. Por tu expresión deduzco que no te ha contado que descubrió que eras un mago mucho antes que tú mismo.

"Yo tuve el atrevimiento de contarle algo más sustancial sobre ti, cosas mucho más importantes para que pudiera comprenderte. No te teme, simplemente no te conoce realmente, porque tú no lo has querido. Mucho menos te odia, prueba máxima es que no te ha abandonado, ni huyó de ti cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Todas las palabras que Severus hubiera querido decirle al viejo metiche se fueron al carajo. Jessica había descubierto antes… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

—Me alegra sinceramente que hayas podido volver a amar, Severus. Pero me alegra más que no te hayamos perdido durante la batalla de Hogwarts, que pudieras cumplir tu promesa y demostrarle a Harry lo que tenía que hacer.

Severus quedó desarmado, se desplomó con hastío en el asiento directivo que ocupara durante el tormentoso año que ocupo el puesto. Miró la espada de Grodic Gryffindor, tan brillante como siempre, bajo el dorado marco de su interlocutor.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— atinó a preguntar.

Dumbledore le contó los detalles que se había perdido. Severus rodaba los ojos cuando le hablaba del valiente Harry Potter y sus inseparables amiguitos. Aunque en su interior, cosa que jamás reconocería, se alegraba de lo que había pasado.

—El único misterio que nos queda por resolver eres tú.

Severus miró adustamente a Dumbledore.

—Yo tampoco lo sé. No sé por qué estoy con vida, no sé por qué no me estoy pudriendo en el infierno.

—Tal vez, Severus, lo que sientes ahora tenga algo que ver. Quizás sea una consecuencia directa de lo que hiciste antes de morir…

—No lo merezco—cortó el pelinegro con amargura.

—Una vez pediste una segunda oportunidad. Puede ser que ésta sea tu verdadera segunda oportunidad. Vives, sientes, vuelves a aprender, a ser un humano digno. ¿Qué más mágia y milagro pides? Ya no te preguntes por qué estás vivo, lo estás y es lo que importa. Sé feliz, sé todo lo feliz que no pudiste ser antes. No la dejes ir y no te alejes de ella, porque más no se te dará. No sólo es una oportunidad de vida, Severus, aprovecha todo lo que ella conlleva.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un buen rato. La confusión de Severus había menguado. Dumbledore, como casi siempre, tenía razón ¿Ya qué más daba el por qué? Importaba el ahora. Y por primera vez desde que Albus Dumbledore conoció a Severus Snape, le vio sonreír, sonreír sinceramente, sin esa nube de rencor y dolor en sus ojos. Lo vio, por primera vez, con su alma intacta.

—¿Le digo a Minerva que llame al ministro y a la prensa?—preguntó Dumbledore.

Severus se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta quedar frente al ventanal, desde donde apreció, con toda la belleza que poseían, los imponentes terrenos de Hogwarts cubiertos por la espesa nieve invernal. Suspiró largamente y al fin volvió el rostro hacía Dumbledore.

—Necesito hablar con ella.

Cuando McGonagall se adentró al despacho, Severus la miró con respeto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—inquirió la bruja, pensando que Albus había terminado por volverlo loco.

—Necesito pedirle un par de favores. El primero, que me ayude a sacar todo el dinero que tengo en Gringotts, y cambiarlo por libras… dinero muggle. Lo segundo, quiero dar un paseo por Hogwarts, sin la interrupción de nadie.

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos, pero al fin accedió a las extrañas peticiones. Después de un rato, y todo dispuesto para que Severus pudiera libremente pasearse por Hogwarts (Había optado por llamar a junta extraordinaria a los profesores, y a encerrarse en las Salas Comunes a los alumnos que quedaban), le miró perderse por el pasillo principal y adentrarse al camino que conducía a las mazmorras.

—No le entiendo…—murmuró cuando hubo vuelto con Dumbledore.

—Se despide, Minerva. Se despide.

McGonagall terminó por comprender: Severus no volvería a Hogwarts, ni al mundo mágico.

Hizo unos cuantas resoluciones vía red flú con el ministro Shakebloot que, muy sorprendido, recibió una escueta respuesta a sus preguntas:

—Severus Snape ha muerto, Kingsley. Publicalo oficialmente.

Y Kingsley Shakebloot, con una incipiente sonrisa, hizo oficial el veredicto en las aras del Ministerio de Magia, al mismo tiempo que la Cámara en Gringotts que había pertenecido a Severus Snape, era vacíada y cambiada por graciosos billetes muggles de altas denominaciones.

Al atardecer, todo el mundo mágico se enteraba de la noticia: Severus Snape era declarado oficialmente muerto, y su recientemente construida tumba en el Cementerio de Hogwarts, era galardonada con la Orden de Merlín 1o Clase.

El único que no recibió con tanta emoción aquella noticia fue Harry Potter (a quién le habían dado la semana libre en el Ministerio para ocuparse de los muggles que acechaban a Snape), que le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Ginny. Snape se había ido, y él no podría agradecerle nada. Otra vez como al principio.

**N/A: **

**Y aquí vengo de nuevo sin intentar dar excusas por la tardanza… Vale, una pequeña: ¡Ya soy Licenciada Dramaturga!! ¡Ujú! **

**Bueno, no más autoaplausos y ofrezco una sincera disculpa para quienes siguen la historia. Gracias!! Ya nada más faltan dos o tres capítulos (incluyéndo el epílogo), así que ya no es mucho. Si notan algún dedazo o algo así, sorry, pero cambié de ordenador y aún no tiene word.**

**Miles de besitos y no olviden comentarme qué les ha parecido la resolución de Sev.**


	15. Capítulo XIV

Todos los personajes pertencen a J.K. Rowling… Bueno, no todos xD

**Capítulo XIV.**

**El efecto "Patronus"**

Miró con nostalgia e infinita tristeza aquél parco fuego de la chimenea, con las dos botas navideñas adornando dezlenablemente el marco. Un Papá Noel de plástico chillaba patéticamente un villancico en la encimera, afuera nevaba y los copos de nieve se estrellaban en el cristal de la ventana. Otra Navidad se acercaba, otra Navidad que pasaría sola. Si bien sus padres le habían pedido que regresara a Sunderland para pasar las fiestas, no tenía ganas de viajar, ni de tener que contarles por qué estaba de tan mal talante. Al fin terminó de envolver la fina lámpara para la librería que había comprado a Clarisse, aunque ahora quizás, de nada le serviría a su amiga. No cuando ya no habría librería en donde colocarla.

Dejó el papel de regalo en el suelo y decidió subir a dormir un poco, tal vez con ello podría olvidarse por un segundo que él estaba terminando de empacar sus pocas pertenecias, rumiando las mil y una explicaciones que nunca le daría a ella, porque había decidido irse para siempre y alejarla, según él, de un infierno de existencia a su lado.

La puerta de la habitación de Severus estaba entreabierta, y Jessica, sin poder evitarlo, miró dentro. Inconcientemente se acercó y se detuvo en el umbral, viendo cómo él cerraba la vieja valija que había conseguido sabría Dios dónde.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó cuando la valija rodó por el suelo ante un arrebato del hombre.

—Ya he terminado, pero gracias— contestó él sin mirarla mientras recogía la cajita que contenía su varita mágica, que había rodado unos centímetros en el suelo.

Jessica se preguntó una vez más cómo es que hombre al que ella creía conocer bien había sido capaz de cometer actos tan crueles, y se llamó idiota una vez más por amarlo, por haber encumbrado alguna vez la esperanza de ser feliz a su lado, y tuvo impulsos de golpearse contra una pared por seguir amándolo, por las ganas locas que tenía de suplicarle que no se fuera, por ser completamente capaz de perdonar todo cuánto él hubiera hecho… por simplemente amarlo todavía como nunca amó a Michael. Porque una vida contada a través de un retrato parlante no era suficiente para ella, quería saberlo de los propios labios que ahora mismo se moría por besar, quería que él le contara todo. Pero sabía que el derecho era de él y que ella, tonta como era, no le preguntaría jamás.

—Antes de irme, quiero darte un regalo de Navidad—dijo de pronto él.

Jessica tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que le había dicho y puso cara graciosa que hizo sonreír de lado a Severus. Le tendió entonces un sobre que ella cogió mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Acaso era una carta? ¿Una despedida dónde le decía las palabras que él era incapaz de decir?

—Umm… gracias— dijo ella un poco recelosa—. También hay un regalo para ti a un lado de la chimenea, puedes tomarlo antes de que te marches— concluyó antes de dar media vuelta e irse a su domitorio.

Severus intentó decir algo más, pero no se atrevió. Tal vez era mejor así, pensó en lo que se sentaba en la cama. Estaba conciente de que era un tonto y un cobarde; sí, tenía que aceptar que toda su vida había sido un cobarde redomado en cuanto a sus emociones. Le daba miedo sentir amor, le daba vergüenza admitirlo, así había sido con Lily hacía tanto tiempo… y ahora lo era con Jessica, a pesar de ser un hombre maduro y de saber a plena ciencia que ella también le amaba. ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir lo que sentía, o pedir perdón? Eran simples palabras. Aunque estaba el ineludible hecho de lo que ella pudiera pensar todavía de él. E incluso, pensó, era injusto y egoísta por alebergar la esperanza de que ella le retuviera a su lado; no cuando había cometido tantos errores en su vida pasada y sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Y aunque sabía que su alma no guardaba mancha oscura de ese pasado, ella no lo comprendería… y para ser sincero consigo mismo, ese pasado lo perseguiría por siempre, hasta que esta nueva vida terminara.

Jessica, mientras tanto, marcó el número celular de Clarisse. Era buena hora a pesar de pasar las diez de la noche, pues seguramente Clarisse y Erick (su marido) ya habían terminado de empacar toda la jauría de sus tres pequeños monstruos. ¡Dios! iba a extrañarla tanto. Erick tenía un buen empleo en Londres, uno de los mejores décanos de la Facultad de Letras en la Universidad, y era por eso que había sido promovido a Francia, donde se despeñaria en un puesto político que convenía a luces a la familia.

—¿_Y por qué hasta ahora te has decidido a hablarme, mujer_?— fue lo primero que preguntó la rubia al descolgar su teléfono móvil.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Jessica—. Pensé que habías tenido mucho trabajo durante el día.

—_Pues pensaste muy bien. Apenas si he podido respirar; esto de empacar toda una vida es muy complicado ¿Y tú, qué haces? ¿Acaso estás fumando en el alféizar de tu ventana mientras ves dormir a Sev a pata suelta? ¡Cuentámelo todo!_

—¿Verlo dormir? ¿De qué hablas?

—_¡Ay, Jess! Si eso precisamente le decía a Erick, que lo golpearía hasta dejarlo amnésico, para ver si, cuando despertara, resultara que sería rico_.

Jessica no pudo evitar reir, pero no entendió ni una palabra.

—Aún no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero no cometas esa tontería.

—_Muy bien, esto se pone feo ¿Acaso Sev no te lo ha dicho? A estás alturas pensé que estarían festejando en la librería._

—Sigo sin entenderte ¿qué tiene que ver la librería? Él se irá mañana a primera hora, y sinceramente, dudo que salga de las cuatro paredes de mi habitación para verlo partir.

—_¡Pero qué par de tontos ustedes dos!— _exclamó Clarisse tan fuerte que Jessica tuvo que alejar un poco el auricular de su oído—_. Escúchame bien: si para fin de año tu nombre oficial no es Jessica Snape, juro que regreso de París y te golpeó a ti de verdad…_

—Clarisse…

—…_¡Él compró la librería para ti! Hace unos días me encontró guardando los últimos papeles, pensé que tendría que dejar el letrero de venta hasta el próximo año, puesto que tú no la quisiste… Sí, sí, ya sé que no tienes el dinero para pagarla, eso mismo le dije a él, claro, después de haberlo regañado por compartarse horrible contigo, pero él me extendió el cheque instantes después, y pidió que el contrato estuviera a tu nombre. Dijo que sería tu regalo de Navidad y que yo sería muy tonta si me iba pensando que él no te quería ¡Nunca había visto ese humor del demonio que tiene! Pero aún así fue muy lindo…_

Clarisse seguía hablando como cotorra, pero Jessica francamente ya no la escuchaba ¿Severus había comprado la librería para ella? Extendió su mano hasta encontrar el sobre que él le había dado, lo abrió con manos temblorosas mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su cuello y su mejilla. Abrió la boca de la impresión, ahí estaba el contrato de compra-venta de la librería, y el nombre del nuevo dueño era el suyo.

—¿Pero quién demonios se cree?— estalló la castaña interrumpiendo la perorata de su amiga— ¡Yo no necesito que me compre nada! ¡Y menos la librería…!

—_¡Oh, ya calláte!— _gritó también Clarisse—. _Pasé toda la semana y parte de la tarde arreglando los papeles para irme tranquila y sabiéndo que te quedas con el hombre que mereces. No me importa saber qué hizo antes de conocerte, y no me importa porqué sé que es un hombre honesto y lo más importante, que te quiere y daría todo por ti. Ya no te comportes como cría y no lo dejes ir. Si hubieras escuchádo todo lo que me dijo sobre ti… _

Jessica dejó hablando a Clarisse y fue directo a enfrentarse con Severus. Estaba furiosa, ni siquiera atinaba a comprender muy bien por qué… No, se dijo, en realidad sí que lo sabía.

—¡No necesito esto!— fue lo primero que gritó, temblando de rabia mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio de Severus con violencia, agitando el contrato en el aire.

El hombre se inconrporó sorprendido de la cama, pero se calmó por entero al ver lo que ella tenía en su mano.

—Se supone que tenías que abrirlo hasta Navidad.

—¡Que Navidad ni que narices! No necesito que me tengas compasión ¿Es eso, no? Te largas y me compras la librería porque no tienes las agallas para luchar por mí, porque eres completamente capaz de mover tu maldita varita mágica y hacer aparecer conejos pero todo un imbécil para contarme tu vida, para que me convenzas de no dejarte de ir… ¡Para que me convezas de que eres el hombre de mi vida! Para que no me quede con este amor frustrado y viva amargada por el resto de mis días ¡Eres un egoísta! Un idiota, un…

Severus se adelantó con tanto impetú hacía ella, que Jessica dejó de respirar un segundo, creyéndo que la atacaría. Pero no fue así: el hombre la tomo de ambos brazos y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los horribles sintomas de una desaparición súbita.

Totalmente mareada, dejó de sentir el cuerpo de Severus junto al suyo y abrió los ojos poco a poco, todavía respirando con dificultad debido a la sorpresa. El hombre no habló, seguramente para que ella reconociera el lugar a la que la había llevado.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jessica, al reconocer, a pesar de la hiriente oscuridad, el terrible lugar que era el escenario de sus últimas pesadillas: la casa paterna de Severus. Si alguna vez se había jurado algo, era precisamente no volver a aquél sitio, porque ese lugar era el centro de los traumas del hombre, porque ahí lo había encontrado totalmente destruido. Por que aquello le recordaba con lacerante inquietud, lo que él era verdaderamente.

Paso un segundo, un minuto, una eternidad, ella no lo podría asegurar, hasta que él, no supo cómo (ni se lo preguntó) encendió la precaria lámpara de velas torcidas y gastadas. Si aquello hubiera sido iluminado con la luz del sol, igualmente se vería deprimente, vacío… maldito. Porque ahora que lo veía bien, sin anteponer sus emociones, sin el miedo a perderlo, se daba cuenta del alcance de las cosas.

Dejó de observar las estanterias, más terribles aún con la sobra de telarañas, con toneladas de polvo acumulado; el suelo sucio, cubierto de hojas de libros malditos… Dejó de mirar a su alrededor y posó su vista, fijamente, sobre el rostro de Severus, esperando lo que tuviera qué decirle.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Pretendes que me olvide de todo lo que ocurrió? Lo intenté ¿recuerdas? Con ayuda o no de la amnesía, intenté borrar todo lo que había pasado. Por un breve tiempo, en el que las pesadillas no me arrebataban el aliento, procuré ser otra persona…

—¿Por qué?— interrumpió Jessica, con una voz taciturna. Severus le miró extrañado. Ella apartó su mirada por un segundo de los ojos de él, sólo para sentarse en el viejo y sucio sillón. Le miró de nuevo, tan fijamente que Severus estuvo seguro de ser capaz de preguntar absolutamente nada e inmiscuirse en su mente. Para Jessica ya era hora de dejar la cobardía natural a un lado, al menos para saberse segura de no morir cuando él se fuera—¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? Yo no quiero aceptar la idea de que tu vida se resuma en una biografía escándalosa, ni puedo confiar, aunque quisiera, te lo aseguro, en la voz de un hombre que está muerto. Quiero saber porqué un ser humano es capaz de matar. Quiero oírlo de tus labios, quiero saber qué paso en realidad… Quiero conocerte, Severus Snape.

Severus tomó aquello con verdadera perplejidad. Sin embargo, ni lo demostró ni se negó: se obligó a sentarse junto a ella. Quizás ya era hora de expiarse a sí mismo, de encontrar, por una vez, la verdadera causa de su lamentable existencia.

Y como si aquello fuera el bálsamo a la cordura, Severus Snape contó su vida, por única y última vez. Completa, sin omisiones, sin hacer caso a los gestos de tristeza, de empatía, de decepción, de compasión y hasta de aquello que él asimiló como resentimiento en los azules ojos de su acompañante.

Jessica escuchaba, sin apartar la mirada de esos oscuros ojos. Obligándose, ella también, a no derramar más lágrimas, a ser tan fuerte como se lo permitiera, a no permitir que su amor se inmiscuyera en aquello.

Y cuando Severus terminó, fue un enorme alivio para ambos. Severus había descargado los gigantescos lastres que llevaba en el alma, y Jessica dio vía libre a la comprensión. Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí, él hablando y ella escuchando con total atención. Las velas se consumieron paulatinamente y no se dieron cuenta de cómo se iban quedando en penumbras, apenas visible el contacto de sus ojos. Y ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo más, él disfrutando del suave placer del silencio y el agradable vacío en sus entrañas; ella asimilando cada palabra, cada maldición y cada nota de sincero arrepentimiento en la voz de Severus, ahora acallada.

—¿Te arrepientes, Severus?— preguntó ella de repente, sorprendiéndolo.

—Ya es tarde— contestó él después de unos segundos.

—Dudaste. Y si lo dudas es porque existe una esperanza. ¿Has perdido perdón a toda esa gente a la que hiciste daño? No, no necesitas tenerles enfrente para hacerlo, basta con que lo sientas de corazón. Si hay un Dios, energía o fuerza superior y él te ha dotado de magia, si ha permitido que vuelvas a vivir… Severus, siempre hay lugar para la reconciliación. Reconciliate con todas esas personas a las que heriste de una u otra manera. Y después, cuando sientas que ha sido suficiente, perdónate a ti mismo; mientras vivas con el remordimiento y el espanto, no podrás ser feliz, ni siquiera podrás llevar un intento de vida. Y creo que no es justo si has recibido el milagro de tener sangre en tus venas y si oyes latir tu corazón.

Severus pasó largo rato mirándola ¿De verdad creía ella que así de fácil sería olvidar? Aunque… Quizás no se trataba simplemente de olvidar, sino de sentir ese perdón, como ella decía…, cerró los ojos, tratando de hallar ese perdón, el perdón a todos aquellos muertos que vio a lo largo de su vida… el perdón a sí mismo.

***

Era ya de madrugada cuando volvieron a casa. Jessica tardó un poco en separarse de los brazos de Severus. Luego lo miró fijamente y un amago de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, apenas alumbrada por la farola de la calle. Y como si todo alrededor de él estuviera lleno de magia, vio cómo ese rayo de luz anaranjada bañaba la cajita abierta de la varita mágica. La tomó entonces, mientras Severus no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Sabes?— murmuró ella—. Dumbledore me dijo que no me perdiera la oportunidad de verte hacer magia. — Le miró entonces, alargándo su brazo con la varita hacía él—. Comprenderé entonces si quieres irte, pero… ¿Podrías mostrarme eso que llaman "patronus"?

—¿Qué sabes del patronus?—inquirió él, tomando la varita y mirándola con verdadera perplejidad.

Jessica sólo atino a encogerse de hombros, mirándolo como una niña traviesa que guarda un secreto.

Severus resolpló, pero no se negó a su petición. ¿Irse? Ella le había dado tanto que casi le debía la vida. Quizás era ella por la que ahora vivía, quizás… Apretó la varita entre sus dedos, sintiéndo, tal vez por última vez, esa energía de la que siempre se sintió orgulloso. Esa maravillosa naturaleza de sentirse diferente y saberse superior a otros; y no, ya no era el orgullo idiota de "ser mejor", sino de ser, simplemente, diferente. Tal y como le decía su madre, pero no por sentirse más, sino por sentirse especial.

—_¡Expecto Patronum!— _exclamó al fin.

Una luz plateada salió de la punta de la varita, y cuando Severus creyó por un segundo que se formaría una hermosa venada… la luz se tornó en una bella águila que los rodeó por un instante para luego desaparecer.

—¿Qué era antes?— preguntó Jessica entre la perplejidad y la maravilla, siguiendo el haz de luz brillante que había dejado el ave.

Severus respiró hondo, sentía los latidos en su pecho, tan fuertes que pensó por un instante que se dentendría abruptamente.

—Una cierva… Lily— susurró apenas. Tornó a mirar a Jessica, que tenía los ojos como platos.

—Dumbledore me dijo que cuando vio salir de tu varita una cierva blanca, comprendió no sólo que seguías siendo capaz de amar, sino que también supo que no se había equivocado al confiar plenamente en ti. Que aunque fueras un poco… amargado, sabía que tenías el corazón en el lugar correcto—. Le miró y le sonrío plenamente, porque ahora que sus ojos lo habían visto, entendía en su plentitud el significado de ese hechizo; entendía que no sólo era una protección, sino la mera confirmación del amor. Dumbledore le dijo que no sabía qué era el amor… pero ella acababa de descubrirlo, ella, una muggle, acababa de descubrir que el amor podía verse, que no era un simple sentimiento. Jessica comprendió que aquella figura, expresada desde lo más hondo de Severus Snape, de esa forma tan bella y etérea, era el amor. Corrió a abrazarlo, y ya no reprimió las lágrimas, porque ya no eran de decepción ni de enojo, ni de nada negativo. Eran de amor—: El águila es mi ave favorita. En la granja, cuando era tiempo de cocechar, las águilas buscaban refugio en los alrededores y papá y yo nos levántabamos temprano para contemplar su vuelo— le dijo entre risas y lágrimas, eufórica.

Y Severus rió como estúpido con ella, porque él también lo comprendió en ese instante. Él también supo que esa segunda oportunidad, no sería desperdiciada jamás. La tomó entre sus brazos, y la besó. Y el beso duró todo lo que restaba de noche, y hasta que amaneció. Y quizás, si trabajaba bien, Severus Snape podría besarla toda la vida.

* * *

**¡Hola, Hola! No, no estuve muerta ni andaba de parranda xD**

**¡Dios Santo! Juro que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había pasado. Pero el trabajo me tenía completamente incapaz de hilvanar ideas U_U**

**Ofrezco una enorme disculpa para quiénes seguían éste fic. Pero bueno, ahora y siguiéndo la pauta de los gemelos: Juro solemnemente… ¡qué acabaré el fic!**

**Sólo resta muy poco, y según mi tiempo, será de uno a dos capítulos más, no lo sé… pero se que tendrá un fin, lo tendrá. **

**Saludos y mil gracias a los que lean todavía xP**

**Besos. **

**Látex.**


End file.
